ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS
by Pily-chan
Summary: La batalla viral se acabó. Leon y Claire juraron borrar de la faz de la tierra los virus que conocían tan bien. Pero su vida dará un giro total cuando se reencuentren. ¿Un mes en un paraíso tropical es todo lo que podrán tener? Parece que no... EPÍLOGO!
1. RECUENTO Y REENCUENTRO

ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER:

CHICOS Y CHICAS DE LA SECCIÓN RE, como fan de la saga, pero en especial de la pareja Leon-Claire, es mi deber informarles que encontrarán SPOILERS sobre los videojuegos de la saga (RE 1, RE2, RE3, RE CODE VERONICA, RE 4 Y RE5) al igual que de los libros de S. D. Perry y por supuesto, de Resident Evil Degeneration. No he tomado en cuenta los Umbrella Chronicles ni Dark Side Chronicle o Journey, a pesar de que ya nos podemos dar una idea, gracias a los videos de los avances del juego, de las modificaciones que le harán a la historia.

El fic empezará en rango K+, pero en cierto capítulo será M por el contenido lemon.

Gracias por darse la oportunidad de leer mi romántico fic sobre Claire y Leon, sólo me resta pedirles ¡que lo disfruten!

**POV LEON**

Jamás podré olvidar lo que pasamos aquella noche en Raccoon City. Fue el principio del horror que hemos vivido desde entonces. En cierto modo, mi preparación como policía me hacia esperar cualquier cosa, pero ella, ella era sólo una niña de 19 años, que debería estar en la Universidad y sin embargo, justamente ese día, decidió entrar a la ciudad para buscar a su hermano. Cualquier persona mentalmente débil hubiera terminado en un psiquiátrico.

¿Quién diría que en mi primer y único día de trabajo como policía, tendría que enfrentarme a zombis? ¿Y que después de separarme de Claire, me encontraría con una hermosa mujer llamada Ada Wong? Recorrer una comisaría y unas cloacas no es precisamente una cita, pero en ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos ella me fascinó. De aquella pesadilla apenas y pudimos escapar Claire, Sherry y yo

Luego, en compañía de los prófugos miembros del equipo S.T.A.R.S. vino aquella terrible experiencia en ese maldito laboratorio subterráneo, "El Planeta", que White Umbrella tenía en Utah. Al menos Claire no tuvo que sufrir el horror de ver semejantes criaturas en el piso subyacente de esa construcción, pero no por ello se libró del aberrante y monstruoso "Fósil", al cual yo mismo liberé y del que la libramos por muy poco. Ya para ese momento, estaba emocionalmente involucrado con Claire.

Sin embargo, aunque John, David, Rebecca y yo tratamos de protegerla en Francia, cuando ella esperaba a su hermano en el lugar que habían acordado para reencontrarse, ella atrajo la atención de aquel equipo para dejarnos fuera de su vista. De un modo u otro ellos se enteraron de que Chris estaría allí y fueron por él, pero jamás esperaron que Claire creara semejante conmoción en la Base en Paris de Umbrella. Al final de cuentas, no atraparon a Chris, sino a la pequeña Redfield. Después la llevaron a la isla Rockfort. Sé que de no ser por las agallas que siempre ha tenido hubiera perecido en aquel lugar. Quise ir en su rescate en cuanto vi su mensaje solicitando ayuda, pero Redfield no me lo permitió. Lo comprendo, después de todo, era su hermana y yo… yo sólo era su "compañero de viaje" por decirlo de algún modo. Pero el lazo que creamos en ese tiempo fue… estrecho.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por protegerla, ella vivió lo inimaginable en la isla y luego en la Antártida, cuando Claire y ese chiquillo, Steve, se convirtieron en el principal de objetivo de la demente familia Ashford.

Después de esas experiencias, nuestros caminos se volvieron muy diferentes. Ella se alejó de las balas y del constante peligro, lo cual me hizo sentir alivio, pero yo me inmiscuí más en él. Descubierto mi ruta. En esos años fui sometido a un entrenamiento riguroso. Había demostrado mi valía. Me destaqué llegando a trabajar como Agente Gubernamental para el Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos.

Justo cuando me asignaron la custodia de Ashley Graham, la hija del Presidente, ella fue secuestrada. Aquella misión en España para salvarla ha sido una de las más difíciles de mi vida. Mi inesperado reencuentro con Ada Wong forma parte de esos recuerdos, pero ese ocupa un lugar muy especial entre los peores. Seguía tan bella y deslumbrante como la recordaba, pero ya no era aquél novato de 21 años. Además, comprendí a cabalidad quién era ella, y eso aniquiló lo que pude llegar a sentir. Como si eso no me hubiera convencido de los sentimientos que le profesaba a cierta castaña con un inusual color de ojos, saber que Ada trabajó para Albert Wesker, arrebatándome además la muestra de Las Plagas, remató lo que pudo haber quedado de "amor" hacia su persona.

Un año pasó desde que salvé a Ashley. A siete años de la tragedia de Raccoon City vino aquel suceso en el aeropuerto de Hardvarville, provocado por los zombis de WilPharma, lo cual precipitó nuestro reencuentro bajo circunstancias en extremo parecidas a aquella primera vez que la vi. Pero lo que encontré frente a mí, en lo absoluto se trataba de una colegiala asustada que llevaba su castaño-rojizo cabello en una coleta… Ahora era una hermosa mujer, que por cierto, seguía llevando su cabello en una coleta.

La vi desmoronarse al saber que Terra-Save, la asociación a la que podría haber entregado su vida de ser necesario, indirectamente era la responsable de la muerte de esas personas al haber interferido en la entrega de la vacuna contra el Virus T. De pronto, algo despertó en mí, algo hizo clic. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, hubiese dado media vuelta eludiendo el deber moral de ofrecer un consuelo, pero era ella, Claire. Mi compañera, mi amiga; y algo más. Algo a lo que no supe ponerle nombre (y aun hoy no estoy seguro de tener uno), pero no me sorprende, tratándose de Claire siempre hay algo más por descubrir. De cualquier forma, sé que no hice mucho por ella, sólo le hablé, cuando en realidad deseaba estrecharla entre mis brazos. Pero en el momento en que me decidí a hacerlo, los camiones con las vacunas de WilPharma explotaron y a partir de allí se desató el efecto dominó.

Las cosas con Ángela fueron… extrañas. Las circunstancias me llevaron a cooperar con ella; sin embargo, cuando vi a Claire herida en las instalaciones de WilPharma mi primer impulso fue sostenerla en brazos y sacarla de allí a la brevedad, pero ella me lo impidió. Hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y orgullosa. ¡Vaya combinación la de Claire! Pero sé que ante todo está su sentido del deber. Con su pierna lesionada, y por qué no, asustada, se enfrentó sola al ataque de zombis y a los embustes que la compañía estaba haciendo.

Cierto, salvé a Ángela al darle oxigeno cuando ambos saltamos al agua luego de la explosión, pero para mí sólo fue eso. Y ella también me salvó. Aun así, cuando sostuve su mano, luego de que su mutante hermano Curtis Miller muriera… no sé, no era a ella a quien veía, era la necesidad de que alguien estuviera a mi lado. Era el espacio vacío en mi vida. Era la única persona en el planeta que comprendía mis pesadillas porque ella soñaba con lo mismo. Nuestro acercamiento a la muerte fue simultáneo y las experiencias posteriores consolidaron aquellos sentimientos juveniles.

Bien, el monstruo había sido derrotado, y mi única preocupación era encontrar a Claire sana y salva. Ella lo había logrado. A esas alturas eso ya no debía sorprenderme. Ella es capaz de patearle el trasero a la mismísima muerte. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser ruda y a la vez tan cálida y dulce? Quizá algún día lo sabré. Gracias a Hunnigan descubrimos que el autor intelectual del desastre fue Frederic Downig y le tendimos una trampa a la brevedad. Logramos nuestro cometido. Despedirme de ella no fue sencillo, si tan solo hubiésemos estado juntos más tiempo... Pero aquel no era el momento adecuado.

Ahora tengo 30 años, hace cuatro años Umbrella fue derrocada. Un año después rescaté a Ashley Graham, me enfrenté a los Iluminados y tuve mi último encuentro con Ada Wong. Dos años desde que me despedí de Claire cuando subí al helicóptero. Un año y medio desde que hablé con ella para que Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Carlos, Billy, John, David, Claire, Ark y yo fundamos la Alianza para la Evaluación de la seguridad frente al bioterrorismo, mejor conocida como BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance). A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿realmente habrá un lugar un poco más normal o placentero para nuestro próximo encuentro?

**POV CLAIRE**

Mi vida, en definitiva, no ha sido normal. A mis 28 años, puedo decir que he visto el infierno sobre la tierra. La vida que debí llevar se fue volando por la ventana en el mismo momento en que crucé el umbral de Raccoon City… Es gracioso, Chris aun piensa que pude haber sido una excelente profesora de Primaria. Recuerdo que aquel día decidí lanzarme a la ciudad de forma precipitada. Ni siquiera tenía mi atuendo habitual de motociclista. Usaba uno pantaloncillos cortos (de lo cual me arrepentí a la brevedad) y salí a toda prisa en busca de Chris, mi querido hermano. Burlé la seguridad que tenía acordonada la ciudad, completamente segura de que él estaba allí, o en el peor de los casos, por lo menos encontraría pistas para encontrarlo…

Sé que sola no hubiera sobrevivido ni media hora. Leon me encontró y aunque tuvimos que recorrer la ruta por separado, él me dio un arma y gracias a eso sobreviví a los zombis, al acoso del "Señor X" y pude proteger a Sherry. Cuando nos reencontramos en las alcantarillas temí tanto por su vida al verlo recargado en la pared y con esas manchas de sangre… Ada Wong; pensar que por ella él terminó herido. Y sus heridas no sólo fueron físicas. El daño que Leon recibió por esa mujer no pudo ser sanado ni en ese momento, ni en otro… Tal vez la relación que crearon en aquel momento fue sólida, pero indudablemente, las mentiras y los engaños arruinan eso. Ada fingió su muerte para obtener la muestra del virus. Y lo logró.

En el mundo en el que nos movemos aparentemente no hay secretos. Me enteré que en el reporte que Leon entregó cuando viajó a España para rescatar a la hija del Presidente, aparecía Ada. Se reencontraron. Leon tuvo su segunda oportunidad para establecer algo con ella. Pero no sucedió, y mis fuentes deducen que fue por el "trabajo" que ella realiza.

¡Qué gracioso! Jamás imaginé que, en cierta forma, mi hermano sería el medio que me mantendría en contacto con Leon. Cuando terminó el terror que viví en compañía de Steve, Chris me preguntó qué tan cercana me había hecho del "novato". Yo no supe que responderle. Chris seguía siendo mi hermano mayor, y hablarle de chicos no era algo cómodo. Pero jamás me iba a imaginar que me despediría de Leon al poco tiempo. Él había sido llamado por el Gobierno y aceptó, tuvo mucho que ver que los S.T.A.R.S. prófugos, mis amigos, lo convencieran para que fuese el nexo con la ley que tanto necesitaban. Todos nos habíamos propuesto derrocar Umbrella y lo conseguiríamos.

Antes de que Umbrella cediera, yo me alejé de aquel mundo que no era el mío. Concluí con la carrera que había dejado inconclusa en la Universidad, y uniéndome a Terra-Save encontré mi lugar para seguir peleando, pero esta vez usaría como arma mi voz. Aun existían muestras de los virus, y mi labor sería alertar a los Gobiernos para erradicarlos.

Con aquel asunto de WillPharma me volví a implicar de forma directa con los virus. Y sucedió lo que creía imposible: Volví a ver a Leon. Dios, a pesar de que tenía zombis a mis espaldas, verlo me dejó helada. Chris ya no podría llamarlo "novato". Pensé que debía ser un crimen que alguien tan apuesto se dedicara a algo tan riesgoso. Definitivamente mis neuronas no trabajaban en ese momento, pero pronto recordé que la vida de la pequeña Rani dependía de mí. Un Dejavú. Huyendo de monstruos protegiendo a una niña. ¿Dónde lo había visto? Y otra vez, Leon tuvo que darme un arma para sobrevivir.

No puedo negarlo, Frederic Downig me atrajo… Debió ser algo así como un complejo de Edipo momentáneo. ¡Y yo que siempre creí que me había librado de padecerlo! Nunca me habían gustado los hombres mayores, pero ese inglés tenía algo… No era tan apuesto como Steve, pero… Steve, recordarlo aún me lastima; es cierto que no pude verlo de la misma forma que él a mí, pero su muerte no fue justa. Encima de todo Wesker robó su cuerpo… Creo que eso me hizo reaccionar. Yo no podía continuar involucrada en ese mundo. No me pertenecía, no estaba lista para ello.

Ciertamente tenía habilidades en el manejo de armas, pero era sólo un pasatiempo. Y tampoco era para sorprenderse. Mi hermano Chris siempre supo que su camino estaba en el ejército. Así que compartía tiempo con él en Clubes de tiro. Él me enseñó y era buena, pero jamás creí que requeriría de un arma para sobrevivir. Perder a alguien con quien había pasado momentos difíciles y quien me había protegido con su propia vida hizo que por fin sintiera miedo. No, ese camino no era el mío, aunque a esas alturas ya estaba tan involucrada que no podía dejar de pelear, pero lo haría a mi manera.

Mi hermano jamás abandonaría a sus compañeros, especialmente porque muchos de ellos eran sus amigos, hasta podría decirse que a un par de ellos los veía como hermanos. Bueno, excepto a Jill… definitivamente a ella no la veía como una hermana… Pero sin Leon en el grupo, yo no podría ayudar mucho más. Eso resultó más que evidente al ser secuestrada y llevada a la isla Rockfort. Antes que apoyo resultaría un estorbo y no podía darle semejante carga a Chris y a los demás.

Y en el momento en que Leon y yo nos separamos, nuestra "relación" se enfrió. Nunca hubo un inicio, así que no podía haber un final. Lo que sentía por él debía dejarlo en una cámara criogénica en mi corazón. Matar ese sentimiento que no tenía nombre me resultaría imposible. Hay lazos difíciles de romper, y definitivamente, el nuestro era uno de esos. Tal vez, algún día las cosas resultarían…

Pero al paso de los años, vi que eso probablemente no ocurriría… Al percatarme del coqueteo de Ángela con Leon, me convencí de que él no era invisible para el género opuesto, y también me di cuenta de que yo no podía ser la mujer de su vida. Hubiera querido serlo, pero hasta ese momento comprendí que el trabajo que todos mis amigos realizaban era absolutamente necesario. Alguien debía hacerlo, aun a costo de sus vidas. Y por supuesto, eso incluía sus vidas personales. Nuestras vidas personales. El precio era justo, tomando en cuenta cuáles serían los beneficios. Despedirme de él nuevamente fue difícil. Me pregunto qué hubiese sucedido de haber compartido el viaje en helicóptero. Hablar de lo que fue, de lo que podría ser tal vez nos hubiera acercado. Tal vez tendríamos una vida diferente… tal vez…

No, en estos momentos no hay un "tal vez" ni para él, ni para mí. Yo estoy dedicada en cuerpo y alma a ser embajadora de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas en la unidad de evaluación de la seguridad frente al bioterrorismo. Él prácticamente es un Súper Agente, y no sería extraño que estuviera involucrado en una relación. Yo no lo estoy, y como voy, nunca lo estaré. No tengo tiempo y tampoco quiero tenerlo. Una relación implica compromiso y honestidad. Evidentemente, no puedo dar lo primero, y ¿a quién podría confiarle todo lo que he vivido? ¿Quién podría creerme, y más aún, comprenderme? Mi hermano ha sido muy afortunado al conocer a Jill. Y ella también lo por tener a su lado a un buen hombre. Pero ese tipo de vida no es para mí…

**EL INICIO**

¡Claire estaba agotada! Chris se lo había dicho, hacer un doctorado era buena idea, siempre y cuando pidiera vacaciones en su empleo. Ambas cosas la iban a fatigar. Pero claro, estaba hablando con una Redfield. Simplemente, no estaba en sus genes aceptar que algo era difícil o imposible para ella. Además, un par de días de desvelo (aunque en este caso eran muchos meses sin dormir adecuadamente) no acabarían con ella.

Pero ella no contaba que con otros notarían la fatiga que se hacía patente a través de dos tremendas sombras negras rodeando sus ojos. Su jefe no la cuestionó, la obligó a tomar seis meses de descanso. ¡Eso era indecente, inmoral, indebido, inadecuado… Injusto! Claire ya tenía sólidos argumentos con los cuales rebatir esa arbitraría decisión, cuando su superior añadió cuatro palabras que la dejaron muda:

"Aceptas o te despido".

Y él tenía los medios para hacerlo. A pesar de que el desempeño de la chica era sobresaliente, no estaba excluida de "algunas" faltas por no acatar órdenes. Pero en definitiva, la culpa de su poca paciencia la tenía su carga genética.

Pero esa era una orden que no podía ignorar. Curiosamente, ese fin de semana iniciarían las vacaciones de primavera, el internacionalmente famoso Spring Break. Chris y Jill Redfield habían encontrado bastante divertido obsequiarle a la pequeña Claire un boleto para Cancún, en México, justo en la temporada en la que los hormonales adolescentes hacían tremendas orgías en esas playas.

Ni hablar, el viaje ya estaba programado; vivía en un departamento en Nueva York, su hermano y cuñada eran sus vecinos de enfrente. Por ello, Jill le ayudó a hacer su equipaje. Claro, que la castaña no permitió que hiciera demasiado esfuerzo; Jill tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y aunque ella decía que le fastidiaba que la cuidaran tanto, en realidad estaba más que agradecida de haber encontrado un verdadero hogar.

Claire partió hacia el aeropuerto con su equipaje, su lap top, un pequeño neceser con sus artículos personales y nulas expectativas. Su estadía duraría un mes, y dado que esa fase del doctorado la realizaría vía Internet, no tenía ningún problema con pasar quince horas dormida, y nueve horas turisteando un poco, comiendo y nadando durante la semana en la que los adolescentes estuvieran en cada rincón de las playas. Después, cuando tuviese que regresar al trabajo del doctorado, únicamente tendría que disminuir las horas de sueño a 10, ocupar esas cinco horas restantes para leer, y asunto arreglado.

Perfecto, ahora tenía un plan, y si algo había aprendido durante su corta estadía en la pequeña agrupación militarizada formada por algunos S.T.A.R.S., es que cuando existía un plan al cual apegarse, por muchos contratiempos que hubieran, las cosas tendrían que resultar como uno quisiera. Y después de todo, ¿qué contratiempos podría haber en una playa tan placentera?

** & & & & & & &**

Leon se sentía feliz de poder escapar del trabajo y las obligaciones. Adoraba su empleo. Para él no sólo era un medio para vivir, era en buena parte su motivo de vida. La adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo en aquellas misiones en las que arriesgaba su pellejo lo mantenía vivo. Pero los últimos días poco o nada tuvieron de excitantes. Y debía agregar que un mes de vacaciones no compensaba las incontables veces que había solucionado problemas del gobierno, pero era algo.

Esa última misión lo había dejado molido. No tenía problemas con esquivar balas, golpear, correr, brincar, nadar… ¡Pero eso de cuidar niños no era lo suyo! Era el colmo que siendo el mejor agente, y lo decía con toda humildad, le dieran la orden de proteger a Ashley y su pequeño hijo en un viaje de ocho horas… ¿Quién diría que esa jovencita que había rescatado en España contraería nupcias a un cinco meses de aquella experiencia, y teniendo dos meses de embarazo? En una ocasión, la rubia mujer le había dicho que aquella experiencia la había hecho tomar conciencia de lo corta que era la vida, y que ella disfrutaría la suya al máximo, mientras tuviera oxigeno en sus pulmones.

Leon tenía una perspectiva por mucho diferente a la de la hija del Presidente. Sabía que existía algo así como un agujero negro en su vida. Algo que le hacía falta. Alguien con quien compartir. Pero también sabía que no quería compartir los riesgos que su profesión conllevaba. Vio el dolor que causaban las pérdidas, y no deseaba llorar por nadie, y mucho menos que alguien llorara por él. Pero cierto, Ashley hizo que tambalease su mundo cuando preguntó:

"¿Entonces, no tienes por quién vivir o por quién morir?"

Recordó que sólo una vez había sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de alguien. Y que ese sentimiento lo asustó. A esa hermosa pelirroja quiso protegerla, y tenía la certeza de que ella cuidaría de él (lo cual no sucedió durante su corta convivencia con Ada Wong). ¡La necesitaba! Por eso la idea de alejarse no le resultó tan mala. Cuando la secuestraron, vivió los peores diez días de su vida pensando en cómo estaría. Temiendo que estuviese muerta y nunca volviese a verla. No pudo dormir, así que se concentraba buscando algún rastro suyo, infiltrándose en sistemas, analizando opciones. Si se quedaba quieto la angustia terminaría matándolo… No quería volver a sentirse así de vulnerable. Pero debía admitir que la soledad comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

Además, empezaban a circular rumores de la posible renuncia del Presidente. Si eso sucediese, Leon se quedaría sin empleo. Pero su trabajo no terminaría allí. Formaba parte de la Alianza para la Evaluación de la Seguridad frente al Bioterrorismo o B.S.A.A. y sabía que no podría permanecer inactivo eternamente. La vida sin acción aún no le atraía, aun cuando contaba con fondos más que suficientes para que él mismo y un par de generaciones posteriores vivieran con algo más que comodidades el resto de su vida, sin tener la necesidad de mover un dedo. Pero siendo honestos, al paso que iban sus relaciones de pareja, ni siquiera habría una siguiente generación.

Llegó al afamado y lujoso hotel con su equipaje. Nada ostentoso: una maleta de ruedas de tamaño mediano y su lap top. Evidentemente, no pensaba trabajar en lo absoluto, pero nada como mantenerse informado a través de internet. Entró con toda la calma del mundo a su hotel. No era quisquilloso, pero a sabiendas de que esas vacaciones eran para compensar un poco el estrés sufrido durante el cumplimiento de su deber, decidió hospedarse en el mejor de la bahía, sin importar el costo. Al saber que él ocuparía una de las suites, fue atendido con excesiva cortesía desde que hizo su registro. Se le informó que lo que él necesitara sería entregado a la brevedad. Entró a su enorme habitación. En extremo grande para una sola persona, pero necesitaba consentirse un poco.

Estar en un hotel de cinco estrellas tenía una ventaja extra: no habrían demasiados Spring breakers a los alrededores. Ciertamente, él no estaba al tanto del calendario escolar, por eso nunca se le ocurrió pensar que tendría que soportar durante una semana las hormonales conductas de aquellos jovenzuelos. De saberlo, hubiera elegido una playa Europea para descansar. Ni hablar, ya estaba allí. Durante una semana descansaría lo posible, evitando salir. Luego, unos cuantos paseos para aprender algo de la cultura local lo entretendrían el resto del mes.

Estando fuera de servicio, el transporte aéreo dejó de ser privado, y si bien le agradaba viajar en la primera clase de los vuelos comerciales, nunca faltaba la "oportuna" mujer que deseaba hacer charla. El hecho de que él poco participara, generalmente las desanimaba, pero en este viaje, esa técnica no funcionó. Por ello, un dolor de cabeza fue inminente, y además tenía hambre. En ese momento, lo primero era alimentarse.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y salir, pero primero abrió su maleta y comenzó a distribuir su ropa y artículos personales. Había gente que se encargaba de eso, pero a él le agradaba ocuparse de sus propias cosas. Cuando se dirigió al buró derecho de la cama, abrió el cajón y sonrió al ver una caja completa de preservativos. Así que por eso preguntaban si iba solo o acompañado. Imaginaba que si una familia empleara la suite eliminarían esos artículos de las cortesías.

Lo gracioso es que era imposible que él les diera uso a los condones. Tener aventuras durante su viaje de descanso era lo último que le apetecía. Conocer a alguien, fingir interés, iniciar caricias carentes de emoción y amanecer con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ni hablar. Empezaba a madurar, o envejecer.

Bien, antes de pensar en su siguiente movimiento en lo que tuviera que ver a sus relaciones sentimentales y a su vida en general, descansaría todo lo que le fuese posible en esa playa de México. Había estado allí una vez, pero por trabajo, así que no había podido disfrutar de nada. Esta vez las circunstancias eran por completo diferentes. Disponía de suficientes recursos como para que su estadía fuera algo más que plácida.

Se olvidaría de estar cuidando jóvenes madres histéricas y chiquillos llorones. Claro, eso sin mencionar a un joven padre desesperado. Esas vacaciones pintaban para ser un parte aguas en su vida. Si las cosas resultaban la mitad de bien de lo que tenía previsto, entonces pronto podría tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida…

**& & & & & & &**

Cuando Claire llegó al hotel, luego de cubrir el protocolo del registro, pretendió tomar un refrescante baño, descansar un poco luego del viaje, y salir a comer algo ligero. Acababa de salir de la ducha y se tendió sobre la cómoda y enorme cama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe revelando la estilizada figura de una joven rubia que rebozaba felicidad. Aparentemente no había cerrado la puerta tan bien como creía.

-¿Sherry? –Preguntó Claire con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se reincorporaba con rapidez-. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, niña? ¿No se supone que ibas a pasar unos días con tu tía? ¿Con quién vienes? ¡No me digas que a Chris y Jill se les ocurrió hacer el viaje!

La rubia dejó su equipaje en el piso y subiendo los hombros, con simpleza, respondió:

-Cambio de planes, lo siento. No te preocupes, he venido yo sola. Y deberías aprender a cerrar la puerta como la gente normal. En este viaje ni siquiera traes contigo tu arma y te atreves a dejarla entrecerrada.

-Bien, bien, lo siento mamá, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. Pero aunque me causa una enorme alegría verte aquí no puedo dejar de preguntarme si esta visita es obra tuya o aquel par tuvo que ver…

-Bueno, a decir verdad fue un plan elaborado en conjunto. Son mis últimas vacaciones en la Universidad, y cuando Jill me llamó para decirme que te habían enviado acá, ambas pensamos que sería divertido que estuviéramos juntas una semana. Mi tía lo entendió y ya que de hecho tenía mucho trabajo, me dio suficiente dinero para estar aquí. Además, Jill y yo estamos seguras que tu plan es pasar como veinte horas durmiendo y levantarte sólo para comer.

Claire volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama sin responder nada aún… O su familia había aprendido a leer mentes, o en definitiva, ella era demasiado predecible.

-¿Y cuál fue la participación de Chris en esto?

-Él compró mi boleto en el siguiente vuelo del tuyo, hizo otra reservación en el hotel, y me recordó como mil veces los riesgos de beber en exceso, bailar con poca ropa, y relacionarme con universitarios revoltosos y desconocidos durante las vacaciones. Ah, y me prohibió entrar a algún concurso, especialmente al de camisas mojadas…

-Sí, eso es clásico de nuestro hermano. Bien, supongo que tendré que cuidarte durante esta semana, ¿no?

-¡Oh no, Claire! Yo cuidaré que no te quedes como ostra aquí encerrada. Así que ponte bella porque nos vamos a la playa, a comer o a algo más tan pronto como encuentre mi habitación y me dé una ducha.

-Quédate aquí. Mientras te bañas me arreglaré e iré a cancelar tu habitación. No tiene sentido que se paguen dos habitaciones pudiéndola compartir. Y con ese dinero quizá podríamos rentar un auto.

-¡Por eso te quiero, Claire! –dijo la más joven abrazando con efusividad a la castaña-Eres la más inteligente de la familia.

-¡Lo sé! –respondió con falsa petulancia, estrechando a su joven protegida.

Claire, luego de vestirse con un short y una blusa de tirantes, larga y color azul, se untó protector solar y un maquillaje ligero sobre el rostro, se peinó con una coleta y calzando un par de sandalias, bajó a hacer los arreglos pertinentes. Mientras se dirigía a la recepción, no dejaba de asombrarse por el cambio que la pequeña Sherry había sufrido en los pocos años que llevaban juntas.

Hasta los 18 años vivió con su tía, hermana de la fallecida Annette. Y si bien la jovencita sentía bastante aprecio por la mujer que la había acogido sin reservas, echaba a Claire de menos. En esos años que estuvieron lejos una de otra, Claire la visitaba durante las vacaciones y junto con Chris y Jill, logró que la pequeña adolescente tuviera la infancia que sus propios padres le habían robado con su constante ausencia.

Hacía tres años que había adoptado oficialmente el apellido Redfield. Ella y Claire compartían el departamento los fines de semana, porque Sherry tenía su habitación en el Campus. Podía decirse que después de todo, ellos cuatro vivían como una familia. Evidentemente, la mujer de rojiza cabellera solía viajar por su trabajo, pero el tiempo que pasaban juntas valía demasiado.

Hizo las aclaraciones necesarias para hacer el cambio de Sherry Redfield a su habitación, pero lo que en realidad convenció al guapo recepcionista fue la bella sonrisa que Claire le mostró luego de decir "Por favor". Claire subió a su habitación únicamente a recoger un par de cosas que necesitaría antes de salir de paseo con su pequeña.

**& & & & & & &**

Luego de asearse y vestirse de forma más acorde a la situación, Leon revisó la guía de lugares y eligió un restaurante de cuatro estrellas para empezar. Un poco de mariscos le caería demasiado bien. Quizá vino para acompañarlo ahora que podía darse el lujo de beber alcohol, pues tenía decidido suspender su entrenamiento físico una semana, cuando mucho. Aunque el nado era un deporte muy completo, y lo practicaría muy probablemente a diario

Se encaminó hacia el lugar en el convertible azul último modelo que había rentado. No ayudaba a pasar desapercibido, cierto, pero era tan cómodo conducir un auto con la mejor tecnología, que se permitió el capricho. Su entrada al restaurante fue casi espectacular, varias miradas se posaron en él; especialmente, un par de ojos azules que lo reconocieron tan pronto como puso un pie allí.

**& & & & & & &**

Claire trató de convencer a Sherry de que lo mejor era ir a un lugar menos sofisticado, pero la joven rubia insistió en que debían celebrar sus primeras vacaciones juntas luego de que las últimas habían sido durante navidad, encerrados en Nueva York, ingiriendo las artes culinarias poco desarrolladas de su cuñada.

La mayor Redfield no pudo discutir más, además, Sherry se lo merecía. Era la mejor de su clase y siempre había sido una joven bastante madura. El brillo en su mirar era prácticamente nuevo. Aunque podía vislumbrarse cuando la conoció, ahora éste era permanente, y le gustaba pensar que era, aunque fuese un poco, responsable de ese cambio en la pequeña.

Claire probaba sus camarones rellenos que en verdad lucían deliciosos, por ello, no se dio cuenta de que Sherry apartó la mirada de su plato que contenía almejas gratinadas y se quedó viendo a un atractivo joven que cruzaba el umbral del restaurante atrayendo la atención de muchos de los comensales. Sherry de inmediato supo quién era aquel hombre y quiso darle una grata sorpresa a la que secretamente llamaba "madre".

-Claire, debo ir tocador, vuelvo en seguida.

-De verdad no tardes, mira que esto sabe delicioso.

-Bien, estaré de vuelta pronto...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. FAMILIA

Leon intentaba decidir qué ordenar, cuando una rubia bastante linda atrajo su atención. La chica le sonreía y se acercó a su mesa. En cierta forma, lo fastidió que las chicas empezaran con su acoso de ese modo tan desvergonzado.

-¡Buenas tardes!

Tal vez si no le respondía, la chica se iría, pero no podía ser tan descortés.

-Hola.

Bueno, descortés no, pero sí frío.

-Veo con tristeza que no me reconoces, Leon S. Kennedy.

Eso sí que lo sorprendió. Una cosa era que una linda chiquilla lo saludara y otra muy diferente que esa persona, a quien él no reconocía, lo conociera a él. Tantos años de trabajos infiltrados para el Gobierno hizo que se activara su alerta personal.

-¿Te conozco?

-¡Oh, rompes mi corazón! Aunque entiendo, han pasado varios años. Pero apuesto que a esa chica de blusa azul sí que la reconoces –señaló Sherry mientras con su dedo índice indicaba brevemente la dirección en la que podía verse a Claire, de perfil.

Leon abrió bien grandes los ojos, y eso que no acostumbraba a demostrar sus emociones. Pero hallar a su amiga en ese lugar, en ese país, era lo último que esperaba.

-Sí, definitivamente la reconociste. Vengo a invitarte a nuestra mesa. ¿Qué dices?

Todo hizo clic rápidamente. Wow, pues sí que habían pasado los años. Claire había cambiado un poco. Pasó de ser una jovencita a toda una mujer, y muy hermosa por cierto. Pero el tiempo transcurrido se evidenciaba más en…

-Sherry…

-Te felicito, no tienes tan mala memoria como empezaba a creer. Pero no te culpo, después de todo fuimos presentados hace mucho cuando viajábamos en un tren…

-No podría olvidar eso.

Las vueltas que da la vida. Leon tenía ante sus ojos a nada más y nada menos que Sherry Birkin. Aunque, según sabía, ya no se apellidaba así. Hacia tiempo que no veía a Claire, pero se mantenía informado de los aspectos más importantes de su vida, y estaba al tanto que la pequeña Sherry había solicitado el cambio de su apellido por el de Redfield hacía un par de años más o menos.

-¡Oh, oh! Sólo basta que se quede sola unos minutos para que se le acerquen las moscas… -comentó la rubia un tanto enfadada. Y curiosamente, Leon sintió cierto retortijón en el estómago cuando vio a ese enorme rubio acercarse a su amiga-. Entonces qué, Agente Kennedy, ¿acepta la invitación o tendré que hacer sufrir a esa montaña andante la próxima media hora? Eso suponiendo que Claire no lo saque a patadas antes.

En ese mismo instante, el camarero se acercó a la pareja que conversaba, y deslizando su silla le ofreció el lugar a Sherry. Pero Leon intervino diciendo:

-Cambiaré de mesa. Tome mi orden allá, por favor.

Sherry quedó encantada de que su plan comenzara a dar resultados. Siempre pensó que aquel par hacía una pareja de ensueño, pero ellos aparentemente no pensaban lo mismo. Bien, tenía una semana de pura diversión para hacer que aquellos dos comenzaran a darse cuenta de un par de cosas…

Pensando en la delicia que degustaba, Claire decidió beber un poco de vino para evitar pedir un segundo plato de camarones cuando Sherry regresara a la mesa. De pronto, una enorme masa muscular se colocó frente a ella, impidiéndole la visión. Claire levantó la vista y encontró que el robusto hombre no era para nada desagradable físicamente hablando. Sus rasgos eran armoniosos aunque un tanto toscos, lo cual estaba bien debido a su complexión.

-Buenas noches, preciosa. Espero no ser imprudente, pero me percaté de que tu amiga se retiró. Y honestamente, pienso que es un crimen que una muñequita como tú cene sola.

Con eso tiró todos los puntos que pudo haber juntado al ser valiente y acercarse. Detestaba que la llamaran muñeca. Le parecía denigrante. ¡Como si sólo fuese un maniquí que tiene que lucir bien!

-Gracias, pero…

-No te importa si me siento, ¿verdad?

Claire aun no hallaba el modo menos hostil de pedirle al sujeto grandote que se largara. No le gustaba mostrarse grosera, pero tampoco quería que el tipo se instalara en la mesa. Antes de poder responder, unas cálidas y firmes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, cubiertos únicamente por los finos tirantes de su blusa, mientras escuchaba muy cerca de su oído:

-Claire, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un inconveniente…

¡Esa voz! Inconfundible. Varonil, grave, seria, y a la vez, cálida. Se quedó embobada al girar su rostro hacia la derecha y mirarlo en toda su magnificencia. Luego de haberse inclinado para hablarle, su postura se volvió rígida. Su impecable cabellera lucía tal y como la recordaba. Esa camisa azul amoldándose a todos y cada uno de los músculos de su pecho, con ese pantalón caqui suelto, y su fresco calzado veraniego lo hacían verse… Wow.

-Hola, Claire. Tuve que traer a mi "cuñado" casi de la mano… -comentó la rubia, poniendo especial énfasis al pronunciar la palabra cuñado- ¿Puedes creer que su sentido de orientación es patético?

Y su recién adquirido "novio" sonrió. El serio e inmutable agente sonrió. Dios, se veía terriblemente atractivo así. No era de sorprender que hubiese quedado muda.

-¿Quién es el caballero? –Interrogó Leon mirando fijamente al hombre, quien al toparse con la dura mirada del agente Kennedy se sintió extrañamente intimidado. El grandote era un sujeto de más de dos metros y definitivamente pesaba más de 120 kilogramos. Leon con una altura de 1.84 m. y 81 kilos lo había amilanado- ¿Conoce a mi prometida?

El pobre hombrezote ni siquiera se dio a la tarea de buscar en la mano izquierda de la angelical mujer una sortija, sólo supo que aquel no era su lugar, porque ya alguien estaba marcando su territorio.

-No, yo sólo… Sólo… ¡Vine a preguntar por su platillo! Parece delicioso. Bueno, me retiro. Gracias por todo, señorita.

Claire ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de responder, aún y cuando hubiera recuperado el habla, ya que, como perro con la cola entre las patas, el enorme sujeto se alejó a toda prisa. Leon quiso echarse a reír a carcajadas, pero perder el hábito de mantenerse ecuánime era algo difícil. Sherry, sin embargo, no pudo contenerse.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo creerlo. Tan grandote y tan cobarde. No cabe duda de que eres de los buenos, Kennedy. Una mirada bastó para que saliera corriendo. ¡Ay, Claire! La próxima vez consíguete pretendientes con agallas.

-Gracias por tus sabios consejos, Sherry. Te aseguro que los tendré en cuenta -respondió con sarcasmo ante el comentario de la rubia. Al menos con eso comprobó que sus neuronas aún funcionaban.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No piensas saludar a nuestro invitado ahora que puedes hablar?

-Claro. Leon, que sorpresa verte aquí… Toma asiento, por favor. Sherry, ¿de dónde lo trajiste? Esto es parte del plan que mi familia armó para que tomase unas vacaciones, ¿cierto?

Él deslizó primero la silla de Sherry y procedió a hacer lo mismo con la suya mientras le respondía a su vieja amiga.

-Sé que no es muy común que tú y yo nos encontremos sin zombis y monstruos a nuestro alrededor, pero por primera vez, aquí estamos sin tener que salir corriendo.

-¡Y juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con este encuentro! –Respondió la rubia subiendo los hombros y colocando las palmas de su mano hacia fuera moviéndolas frenéticamente unas cuantas veces.- Él entró hace dos minutos y lo vi por casualidad.

El mesero hizo su aparición en ese momento, solicitando la orden del joven.

-Langosta a la catalana, por favor. Deduzco que Sherry tiene la edad suficiente, así que Claire, ¿te molesta si brindamos con champaña por este grato encuentro?

-¡Me parece una excelente idea! –respondió con una sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos grises rebosantes de felicidad. Leon sonrió en respuesta, era casi un acto reflejo ante la bonita expresión de Claire.

-Traiga la mejor botella, entonces.

Y ese fue sólo el inicio de la diversión. Ni en sus más descabellados sueños, Leon creyó que podría compartir tiempo de ese modo con Claire. Pasaba todos los días al hotel de las chicas para ir a desayunar, y durante la tarde, se dedicaban a explorar las playas y los centros turísticos. Cierto que su interés principal estaba enfocado en su vieja amiga, pero de ninguna manera le incomodaba la presencia de Sherry. Al contrario. La jovencita lo impregnaba todo con su alegría. De pronto, sintió que en esa Sherry que ahora veía, estaba viviendo la pequeña niña de doce años a la que había conocido.

La más joven del trío estaba más que encantada. Adoraba a Claire y Leon le había agradado muchísimo desde que lo conoció, a pesar de que no convivieron demasiado. En aquellos tiempos, ella ya había desarrollado cierto apego por la pelirroja y sus maternales cuidados.

Por otro lado, era imposible no sentir la afinidad que emanaba ese par. Y a pesar de lo absurdo que pudiera parecer por la corta diferencia de edades que había entre ellos, sentía como si estuviera con sus padres. No los que murieron en Raccoon. Esa pareja que no tenía tiempo para su hija. Ellos no. Sino los que debieron ser. Probablemente, esa felicidad que crecía y crecía en su interior, era lo que la gente común experimentaba al convivir con sus padres.

Para Sherry no pasaba desapercibida la alegría que Claire irradiaba. Ella siempre era gentil y sonreía, pero ahora veía un peculiar y hermoso brillo en su mirada. A veces incluso parecía soñar despierta, y eso sí que era extraño en Claire. En cuanto a Leon, a él había dejado de verlo desde hacía mucho años, pero Claire le había hablado de su encuentro en el aeropuerto de Hardvarville y de cuánto había cambiado. De la seriedad que siempre mostraba y que la misma Sherry pudo constatar en el restaurante, pero en el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, Leon había sonreído muchísimas veces, y el 90% de esas sonrisas habían sido por y para Claire.

El sexto día de esas vacaciones, Sherry pensaba en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Tendría que volver a la Universidad en dos días, por lo tanto, tomaría el vuelo de regreso a casa al siguiente día por la tarde. No le agradaba la idea de marcharse, pero si tenía que hacerlo, ella sería el detonante para que ese par finalmente tuviera un inicio. Quizá al principio había tomado como mero capricho juntarlos, pero al cabo de los días se dio cuenta de que entre ellos había algo. Tenían una complicidad difícil de explicar, sólo era cuestión de darles un empujoncito…

Claire no cabía de felicidad. Sus planes, claro está, se habían ido por la borda con la aparición de Leon, pero eso no le causaba conflicto alguno. Al principio se había sorprendido bastante al verlo, pero no tardó demasiado en recuperar su habitual algarabía. Aunque captaba las indirectas que Sherry le lanzaba a Leon de tanto en tanto, no estaba segura de querer confrontar a la pequeña. Ella la conocía bastante bien y podría llegar a acorralarla. Decidió dejar para después esa conversación, cuando estuvieran ellas dos solas, sin Leon a los alrededores. Aunque, a decir verdad, le estaba resultando tremendamente divertido ver a un Leon desconcertado ante las preguntas tan directas que la jovencita le hacía; por ejemplo, si tenía novia, esposa, amante o algo parecido.

Estaban en la playa más cercana al hotel de Claire y Sherry. Iban a dar las diez de la noche cuando Sherry le avisó a su hermana que, para cerrar con broche de oro sus vacaciones, iría a un antro que le habían recomendado algunas chicas de la escuela cuando les comentó del viaje.

A Leon le encantó volver a ver a esa Claire maternal, dando consejos a la más joven y alocada muchacha. Cuando la rubia se retiró para cambiarse antes de salir, el agente no pudo evitar comentar:

-Ha cambiado mucho. Me cuesta creer que sea la misma niña que conocí en Raccoon City.

-Lo sé. Mi hermano, Jill y yo estamos orgullosos de ella. Es la mejor en su clase y es muy prudente. No te dejes llevar por la apariencia de chica impulsiva que causa a primera vista.

-Claire. Aquí la única impulsiva eres tú –la pelirroja sonrió ante la afirmación de su amigo, no podía negar lo evidente-. Y de hecho, pienso que es bueno ese cambio en Sherry. Tengo muy fresca en mi memoria sus expresiones cuando la conocí en el tren. En aquel momento parecía cincuenta años mayor de lo que era. Ha recuperado su juventud, y creo firmemente que tú eres la causante.

-Ella era una niña, después de todo. Sólo tenía doce años y vivió todo aquello. Pero no sólo fue la pesadilla de esa noche. ¿Sabías que nunca había tocado un videojuego? Sus papás le compraban cualquier cantidad de cosas para que no se sintiera sola, pero en realidad ella siempre lo estaba. No tuvo una infancia normal. Chris y yo perdimos a nuestros padres cuando éramos muy pequeños, y luego a nuestros abuelos, pero con mi hermano nunca me sentí sola. No entiendo por qué los padres de Sherry, teniendo a una maravillosa hija, la ignoraban. –Claire movió la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación, pero no queriendo abrumarse cambió de tema.- Por eso, cuando regresé a la Universidad, la visitaba con frecuencia y el lazo que creamos se hizo más estrecho…

-Algo me dice que la ves más como una hija que como hermana…

La chica Redfield rió, y a Leon se le antojó el sonido más hermoso que pudo haber escuchado en su vida. Esos ojos grises de Claire, tan peculiares, se iluminaron al responder:

-Es absurdo, ¿no? Soy sólo siete años mayor que ella y no puedo evitar verla como una niña. Como la pequeña que conocí aquella noche, asustada, pero a pesar de todo, con las agallas suficientes para buscar el modo de sobrevivir en lugar de acobardarse.

-Tú también eras una niña, Claire. Una chiquilla que buscaba a su hermano.

-Oh, por favor, señor "soy todo un adulto". Tú sólo tienes un par de años más que yo. Y como diría alguien que conozco, eras un joven novato.

El antiguo policía no pudo evitar soltar una breve risa.

-Ya tenía tiempo que no me llamaban así. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Chris?

-De maravilla. ¿Sabías que Jill está embarazada?

-Algo escuché…

-¡Pues en unos meses seré tía!

-Y niñera del pequeño Redfield, supongo.

-¡No lo dudo! ¿Te imaginas? Un bebé en casa. Bueno, Jill será madre primeriza, así que tal vez no querrá apartarse del pequeño, pero cuando lo haga…

-Claire, -la interrumpió con suavidad Leon- dime, si te gustan tanto los niños ¿por qué no has tenido uno?

El comentario la hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas. A Leon le pareció que eso era lo más encantador que había visto en mucho tiempo. Quiso tomar sus mejillas para percibir con sus propias manos la elevada temperatura que indicaban, pero si hacía eso, no podría detenerse luego…

-Bueno, no sé si sabes, Leon, pero no es como si pudiera pedírselo a Santa en Navidad. Los bebés no aparecen por generación espontánea. Ah, y por cierto, no los trae la cigüeña desde Paris.

-Pero imagino que hay sujetos, como el del restaurante del otro día, o alguno de los muchos que te miran, más que dispuestos a ayudarte en la labor.

-Pues yo no veo ninguno. Además… -bajó su mirada con rapidez, pero él notó que ésta se entristeció momentáneamente; sin embargo, en menos de un segundo sonreía al agregar- Como sea… Mejor dime, ¿qué planes tienes para la cena? Si no estás ya fastidiado de mí, podríamos buscar un nuevo restaurante o ir a algún bar.

La voz de Sherry, quien venía corriendo con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, señal de algo estaba planeando, llegó hasta ellos dos, antes de que Leon pudiera responder.

-¡¡Claire, se me ha ocurrido una genial idea!!

-Ay no, desde la última vez aprendí que tengo que esconderme bajo la cama cuando empiezas con esas ideas…

-Oh, Claire, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Leon, ayúdame a convencerla!

-Pero aun no has dicho cuál es tu plan.

-Cierto. Bien, dado que Chris no aprobaría que esté yo sola en un antro de mala muerte, como él lo llamaría… ¡Vendrán ustedes conmigo!

-¿Perdón? –Interrogó la castaña, incrédula.- Jovencita, ¿en qué momento supusiste que deseamos fervientemente asistir a un lugar repleto de adolescentes desquiciados?

-Bueno, ya que a Chris no le gustaría saber que su pequeña hermana fue a un lugar de esos, sin la compañía de un adulto responsable, creí…

-¿Sherry Redfield, pretendes chantajearme, niñita?

Leon estaba más que divertido al verlas discutir, pero sabiendo que Claire podría zafarse de la situación, le pareció muy entretenido dejar completamente acorralada a su amiga.

-A mí no me molestaría ir… -comentó él mirando con una sonrisa de complicidad a Sherry.

-Leon Scott Kennedy, ¿dices que quieres ir a un sitio donde los jóvenes universitarios arman destrozos y se divierten de formas cuestionables? –Interrogó asombrada Claire.

-Razón de más para que Sherry no vaya sola –a Leon no le importó sonar como un padre sobre protector mientras agregaba-. Y tampoco me agradaría que únicamente vayan tú y ella.

Claire tenía un punto para discutir, y abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero Sherry se le adelantó al decir:

-¡Y no pretendas que vaya yo con Leon porque haría que el pobre se aburriera horrores! Además, si tú no vas, él no querrá ir.

Claire lo miró con la esperanza de que él la ayudara, pero su amigo únicamente subió los hombros y asintió. Sí, había acorralado a Claire. Y su rostro resignado era fascinante.

-Bien, bien. Ya que no me dejan de otra, iremos. Pero ya que me están obligando a ir, no esperen que me divierta. Les aviso que estaré allí cual ostra…

"¿Desde cuándo las ostras bailan como Claire lo hace?" –se preguntó Leon mientras veía a las hermanas moviéndose sincronizadamente ante la estruendosa música en la pista de baile. Ellos se habían ubicado en el primer piso, donde estaba a zona VIP del antro, por lo cual, Leon tenía una excelente vista de la planta baja. Él se había quedado en la mesa, luego de haberse negado rotundamente a bailar. Sabía hacerlo, pero no le agradaba demasiado.

De pronto halló un inconveniente ante el hecho de haber permanecido sentado: detectó que él no era el único embelesado con la hermosa figura de Claire. Muchos hombres en las mesas de los alrededores casi babeaban, lo cual no era extraño, en realidad, pocas mujeres podían lucir unas piernas como las de ella. Ese mini vestido negro dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero no era para menos estando un lugar tan caluroso. Se abrochaba al cuello, lo cual agradó a Leon, porque podía ver toda la extensión de los brazos, y parte de la sensual espalda de Claire. Al menos Sherry tuvo la consideración de permitirles cambiarse de ropa antes de secuestrarlos. Leon se sentía cómodo con esos pantalones blancos y su camisa verde, ajustada cada músculo de su pecho y brazos.

Si bien la atención del ex policía estaba centrada en su amiga, no podía negar que la pequeña Sherry era bastante bella. Era gracioso que a él le pasara lo mismo que a Claire. Aún veía a la niña de doce años que conociera en Raccoon. Pero obviamente, los demás veían a la beldad rubia que bailaba en el centro de la pista. Y no era de admirarse que fuese linda. Llegó a conocer a Annette Birkin, y a pesar de las circunstancias de aquel encuentro, era imposible no darse cuenta del atractivo de la científica. Su descendiente tenía mucho de ella. Era de esas rubias que llaman la atención a primera vista...

Su imaginación le jugó una pesada broma, pues de pronto viajó rápidamente, y cayó en cuenta que muy probablemente tendría serios problemas al alejar a los pretendientes de Sherry… y de la hija que aún no tenía… Especialmente si esa niña se pareciera a Claire.

Claire… prácticamente suspiraba al pensar siquiera en su nombre. Ella era diferente. A pesar de los años transcurridos, conservaba ese aire angelical imposible de explicar. Reflejaba inocencia y eso que sus movimientos de cadera poco o nada tenían de inocentes. En una de las muchas conversaciones que sostuvieron al permanecer con los S.T.A.R.S restantes, Becky, John y David, cuando salieran heridos de Raccoon City, ella le comentó que adoraba bailar y que en la universidad practicaba atletismo, lo cual explicaba esa figura tan deportiva. Suponía que Claire aún se mantenía en forma, pero no de modo tan exhaustivo. Su cuerpo había adquirido ciertas curvas que a los 19 no tenía, y eso la hacía verse asombrosa.

Esos días a su lado lo habían hecho despejar las dudas: quería a Claire. ¿Amarla? Bueno, de eso no estaba tan seguro. Aun no tenía bien claro qué sucedía con Ada. No había hablado de eso con nadie. No había exorcizado ese demonio aún. Pero en definitiva, necesitaba una oportunidad con Claire. Necesitaba dejar de fantasear y ver si había un futuro para ellos, algo tangible. Disponía del tiempo para buscar esa oportunidad, y lo aprovecharía.

Bebía de su cóctel cuando, a su espalda, una voz que reconocería en el mismísimo infierno lo llamó:

-Jamás imaginé que encontraría al Agente Kennedy en un sitio de estos.

CONTINUARÁ…

HOLA A LOS LECTORES:

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR PONER ESTE FIC ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS O ACTIVAR ALERTAS, CADA SEMANA ESTARÉ SUBIENDO UN CAPÍTULO, ASÍ QUE PRONTO VERÁN EL DESENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA.

CONVIENE ACLARAR QUE NO SERÁ APTO PARA DIABÉTICOS PORQUE PONDRÉ ALTAS DOSIS DE MIEL ENTRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS. PROBABLEMENTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTENGA EL LEMON, ASI QUE YA SABEN, MENORES DE EDAD, ABSTENGANSE, NO DOY TERAPIAS GRATIS, JIJIJI… AUNQUE DE QUÉ ME SORPRENDO, LOS PEQUES DE DOCE AÑOS SABEN MÁS DE ESOS ASUNTOS DE LA VIDA QUE YO… JAJAJAJA!!!

BIEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, Y RECUERDEN QUE NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!


	3. INICIO

NIÑAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME HAN HECHO TAN FELIZ QUE AHÍ VA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ANTES DE LO PREVISTO.

HARUHI AMEKO

GÓZATELA

ALBAROCK

PAULIINA: Ya que no pude responderte por fanfiction, lo haré aquí. Habrá mucha, mucha, mucha miel. Definitivamente, me ha entrado lo cursi y me he dado permiso de explayarme con esta parejita. Ada apareció, pero ahora mismo verás lo que le espera. Hasta la próxima!

POR CIERTO, ADVERTENCIA: HAY UN LIGERO LIME EN ESTE CAPÍTULO. NO CONSIDERO QUE DEBA CAMBIAR LA CATEGORÍA AUN, PERO AUN ASÍ AVISO.

SI TIENEN LA EDAD PERMITIDA, DISFRÚTENLO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!

Leon se giró para mirar a su interlocutora, y procuró que sus ojos no evidenciaran la sorpresa al ver a esa mujer justo en ese lugar y en esos momentos. Era como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, aunque a decir verdad, él no la quería tener cerca. Debía ser una enviada de Satanás y seguramente tenía un pacto con él, porque seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba. Su perfecta silueta era enmarcada por un corto y entallado vestido rojo, su color favorito aparentemente. Usaba unas zapatillas de tacón en exceso alto y su cabellera negra y corta brillaba con las luces neón.

El shock pasó de inmediato en cuanto un par de ojos grises regresaron a su memoria. Era mejor alejarla antes de que Claire volviera.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, Ada Wong.

La hermosa oriental sonrió. Esa sonrisa (que en algún tiempo a él le encantó) se mostró una vez más, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a su mirada. Esos ojos oscuros siempre permanecían fríos e inmutables, nada que ver con la expresión de esa dama que permanecía constantemente en su mente.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una mujer llena de sorpresas… ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?

-Puedes preguntar lo que desees. Pero posiblemente yo no te responda. Así que supongo que eso es todo. Ya puedes irte.

Ella hizo caso omiso y se sentó en la mesa. Resultaba evidente que él no estaba solo. De inmediato notó otras dos bebidas y un par de bolsos femeninos. Viendo lo atractivo que él era, le parecía normal que las mujeres se le lanzaran encima, por eso no le preocupó tener un poco de competencia. Sabía que ella simplemente era mejor que cualquier otra mujer que él conociera. Nadie comprendería su vida como ella.

-Así que tienes compañía. Y no sólo una chica. Te felicito, Leon. Pero será mejor que las despidas, porque a partir de ahora yo sola ocuparé el lugar de ambas.

Previamente, Ada había hecho averiguaciones sobre el paradero de Leon. No fue difícil rastreando su cuenta bancaria. Esa misma tarde ella había llegado a ese país con la firme decisión de hallar a Leon y finalizar ese asunto pendiente que tenían. Muchos hombres habían pasado por su vida ya, pero desde su reencuentro con él, era a ese ex policía de ojos azules a quienes veía en sus otras parejas. Lo deseaba, y lo tendría todo el tiempo que necesitara para saciarse.

-Bien, ya que eres sincera, seguiré tu ejemplo. Ada, ¿qué te hizo creer que tengo el mínimo interés en pasar tiempo contigo? Estoy perfectamente acompañado y no necesito de tu presencia, ni ahora, ni nunca. Tú finalmente tienes lo que deseabas, imagino que la cantidad obtenida por los "trabajos" que haz realizado tiene muchos ceros, pero yo también he obtenido lo que quiero. Así que hazme el enorme favor de desaparecerte de una buena vez de mi vida y asegúrate que esta vez sea para siempre.

Ada se sintió terriblemente ofendida. Llevaba años esperando encontrarse en un contexto propicio con el hombre que la protegió con su propia vida en Raccoon. Esa no debía ser la actitud de él. Algo estaba mal. ¡Él debería correr a sus brazos y besar el suelo por donde ella caminara!

El destino es caprichoso, y justo en ese momento la sed hizo que Claire y Sherry regresaran a su mesa, riendo entre ellas. La primera en percatarse de la presencia de la mujer de rasgos orientales y de la fiera mirada que le dirigía a Leon, fue Claire. Aunque ella no tenía la más remota idea de quién era ella.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó a la chica.

Ada la reconoció de inmediato. Al contrario de Claire, la hermosa espía tuvo a su disposición informes desde el momento en que aceptó el trabajo en Raccoon. Wesker, quien vigilaba todo desde una sana distancia, le había ordenado hallar a la niña Birkin y deshacerse de cualquier obstáculo, entiéndase, Claire Redfield y Leon S. Kennedy. Las cosas en aquel momento se dieron de tal forma que ella se topó con el policía y nunca con la colegiala y la mocosa. Aceptaba, muy a su pesar, que Leon había movido muchas fibras en su interior. Por eso fue que cuando ella huía del laboratorio, luego de esa magistral y ficticia caída, y vio que la pelirroja estaba herida y acorralada por el Tyrant, al que Claire denominó Señor X, le arrojó el lanzacohetes. En ese preciso momento deseó nunca haberla ayudado. Comprendió todo con esa ágil y privilegiada mente que poseía. La hermana de Chris Redfield había escapado junto con Leon de Raccoon. Evidentemente, ellos debieron hacer algo más que curar sus heridas físicas mutuamente.

-¡Claire Redfield en persona! Vaya, qué honor conocer a la cobarde que decidió alejarse del peligro para resguardarse detrás de su hermano y sus amigos.

Sherry sintió que sus venas se llenaban de fuego. ¡Cómo se atrevía a meterse con Claire!

-Mira, no sé de cuál esquina acabas de retirarte, pero te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu trabajo antes de que aprendas por las malas a no meterte con mí hermana.

Ada tampoco tardó mucho en reconocer a la joven rubia. Esa chiquilla no era otra que la única descendiente del matrimonio Birkin. El parecido con esa perra que había intentado matarla era asombroso.

Leon se puso de pie, las cosas podrían ponerse un tanto violentas. Evidentemente, nada que ver con lo que alguno de ellos había vivido, pero conociendo en carne propia las habilidades de Ada en el combate, por precaución mantuvo a Claire a sus espaldas, esperando la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo con la pequeña Sherry.

-¡Qué ternura! Esto parece un club de huérfanos protegiéndose. Dime, Sherry Birkin, ¿qué se siente saber que por la culpa de tus padres millones de personas han muerto?

La jovencita se puso pálida en un momento y roja al siguiente. Muy pocas personas en la tierra conocían esos datos de su pasado. Su tía, Claire y sus amigos de la B.S.A.A. se habían encargado de borrar cualquier antecedente que incriminara a sus padres o a ella de esas catástrofes. Por un momento no supo qué responder, pero buscó la mirada de la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente.

Al revelar esa información, Claire supo que quien estaba ante ella era nada más y nada menos que Ada Wong. La famosa Ada Wong. La intrépida, hábil, inteligente y sobre todo, hermosa Ada. Su seguridad y porte rebelaban la fuerza que poseía. Cierto, se sentía un tanto eclipsada por esa poderosa presencia que la oriental emanaba, pero lo que jamás permitiría era que se metieran con su niña.

Se desbloqueó de Leon, quien dudó un momento antes de hacerse a un lado; pero cuando él miró el fuego en sus ojos supo que era tarde para arreglar el problema por su cuenta.

-"Señorita" Wong, supongo que sabe que Sherry Redfield tiene una familia y amigos que la quieren y la protegen. Y mi pequeña es tan inteligente, que sabe que lo que sucedió en Raccoon no tiene que ver con ella. A diferencia de usted, que ha realizado trabajos cuestionables para gente despiadada. Respóndeme algo Ada. ¿Puedo tutearte, cierto? ¿Puedes dormir en las noches pensando en todas las víctimas que Wesker, ayudado por ti, dejó a su paso? ¿No escuchas los lamentos de esos zombis, quienes solían ser buenas personas, persiguiéndote cuando vas a dormir? Te diré algo, yo los escucho casi cada noche, y apuesto a que Leon, mi hermano y Sherry también. Pero nosotros fuimos víctimas. No quisiera estar en tu lugar sabiendo que parte de esa responsabilidad recae en tus hombros.

Ada sonrió. Nunca le demostraría cuán hondo le calaron esas verdades. Sabía que probablemente pagaría toda su vida por su ambición; pero el mayor peso con el que cargaba era saber que Leon, el único hombre que le interesaba, no pasaría por alto sus pecados. Finalmente, había "reconciliado" su pesar con su realidad decidiendo que únicamente obtendría de Leon los favores de su cuerpo. Él no era quien para perdonarla o castigarla, y ella nunca había creído en la existencia de un Dios.

-¡Qué tenemos aquí! La gatita saca las garras. Pero doy por hecho que sabes que soy una maldita perra. Escóndete todo lo que quieras tras tu valiente hermano o detrás de Leon, pero recuerda que soy mejor que tú.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza?

-No, Redfield. Yo jamás amenazo. Nunca le daría a mis oponentes la oportunidad de huir, lo que parece ser tu estilo. Y para empezar, tú no eres un rival digno de mí. De todos tus amigos, eres la más insignificante. Valentine es merecedora de su fama, incluso admiro de Chambers su inteligencia. Pero tú no eres nada. Hiciste bien en huir del peligro y volverte vocera. Un trabajo para cobardes. No tienes ni la fuerza ni la inteligencia para estar a mi altura.

-Ada, esta conversación se termina aquí y ahora –dijo Leon con voz cargada de autoridad mientras daba un paso hacia adelante encarando a Ada-. Claire es una dama, por eso no te responde como debiera, pero te advierto que yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Ada rió una vez más. Leon, el caballero andante en brillante armadura, queriendo proteger damiselas desvalidas. Era evidente que le tenía lástima a la inútil Redfield, de otra manera, no comprendía por qué la defendía con tanta vehemencia.

-No te alarmes, no he venido a hacerle daño a esta mujercita -miró directamente a Claire y añadió-. Tú no eres de mi interés. A quien quiero es a él. Vine por Leon y lo obtendré. Retírate, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Claire estuvo a punto de responderle: "Intenta llevártelo, de todas formas no es mío. Sólo falta ver si él quiere ir contigo." Sherry sin embargo no pudo ser cubierta por Leon, porque se le adelantó y plantándose frente a Ada dijo:

-Si eso fuese cierto, si Claire verdaderamente no fuese una amenaza para ti, no entiendo por qué gastas tu tiempo. Es obvio que ya notaste que Claire y Leon no son sólo amigos, o de lo contrario él ya ni siquiera estaría aquí. Tal vez no sabes que desde hace un tiempo, él ya forma parte de mi familia.

Asombrada al ver que su joven protegida estaba mintiendo de semejante forma por defenderla, Claire decidió detener lo que aún no pasaba a mayores. Especialmente porque temía a la reacción de Ada ante esa enorme mentira. Para ello, dio un paso tratando de evadir a Leon, mientras musitaba un "Sherry, no…", pero él la tomó del brazo y negó con cabeza. Se inclinó hasta rozar el oído de la castaña con sus labios y le dijo:

-Si interfieres, la avergonzarás. Esta haciéndolo por ti, deja que lo maneje sola. Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, intervendremos.

Claire le devolvió la mirada con cierta angustia, pero asintió.

-¿Estas diciéndome que Claire y Leon tiene algo? ¡Por favor! Tu adorada madre adoptiva es demasiado insignificante para estar con él.

Ada notó en seguida la mirada que Leon le estaba enviando. Sus ojos parecían querer desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra. Ni siquiera en la misión en España había visto esa llamarada en sus ojos azules. No quería, no deseaba comprobar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. No quería corroborar que podría haber perdido a Leon para siempre.

No quiso creerlo. Su ego le impedía aceptar que Claire, con todo y su inferioridad, podría tener lo que ella jamás obtuvo de Leon. Su inmensa inteligencia no la ayudó a ver lo que resultaba evidente. Ada no lo supo, pero sus siguientes palabras definirían el curso del destino.

-Leon, hagamos un trato. Me iré de aquí y no volveré a aparecerme en tu vida si me demuestras que en verdad ustedes son pareja, amantes, novios o como gusten denominarlo. Pero si no es así, Claire Redfield y su mocosa se largaran ahora mismo.

Él sonrió. Alguien en las alturas lo había escuchado. Esa era su oportunidad. No como hubiera querido, pero…

-Con gusto -fue lo único que Leon respondió.

Claire estaba por reclamar, cuando sintió que un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura a la vez que una gentil mano se posó en su barbilla subiéndola. Después, su vista se nubló al sentir unos dulces y cálidos labios sobre los de ella.

Al principio se quedó pasmada, pero esa sensación que circulaba desde sus labios hasta su estómago, con mil millones de mariposas revoloteando, hizo que cerrara los ojos y sus manos cobraran vida propia rodeando el cuello de Leon, devolviéndole el beso. Ambos dejaron de pensar. Ni siquiera les importaba saber dónde estaban o qué estaban haciendo. Se olvidaron de Ada y de Sherry. Olvidaron los problemas y que ese beso era una "demostración" para la mujer oriental. Se estaban besando y él estaba siendo tan dulce. Ambos participaban y eso era lo más importante… Pero el beso no podía durar para siempre, y la voz de Sherry los trajo a la realidad, separándose con lentitud, cuando ella dijo:

-La zorra huyó al fin. ¡Qué actuación, chicos! Parece que la convencieron.

Sherry sonrió. ¿Quién diría que esa ambiciosa y altanera mujer ayudaría a que sus planes se realizaran? Al voltear, se dio cuenta de que Claire aun estaba aturdida. Leon parecía un poco ido, pero su voz sonó fuerte y clara cuando dijo:

-Será mejor irnos, Sherry se ha divertido lo suficiente, ¿cierto "cuñadita"?

La chica le sonrió y tomando su bolso y el de Claire, se adelantó.

Pero parecía que el cuerpo de Claire se negaba a obedecerle. Ni siquiera ver zombis, al Señor X, o a todos esos malditos monstruos de Umbrella y WilPharma la habían dejado tan torpe como el beso de Leon. Él supuso que ésa era una buena señal, pero quiso comprobarlo:

-¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró un tanto atontada, pero en seguida movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Aun así sus piernas no se querían mover, por lo cual, Leon medio sonrió, la tomó por el talle y con firmeza, la ayudó a avanzar.

Al salir del antro, no vieron a la rubia por ningún lado, lo cual sacó de su atontamiento a Claire. Leon sospechaba algo, que fue confirmado cuando un valet parking le entregó a Claire una nota. Mientras Leon entregaba su ticket para que trajeran su auto, la joven mujer desdobló el papel y enseguida notó que era la caligrafía de su pequeña, quien aparentemente, escribió a toda velocidad. Leyó en voz alta.

"_He tomado un taxi. Me adelanté al hotel para preparar mi equipaje. Claire, tómate tu tiempo. Leon, suerte. Con amor: Sherry R."_

-Bien. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? –preguntó Leon tan pronto ella dejó de leer.

Pero la mujer en cuestión parecía que se había quedado pegada al papel, puesto que no apartaba su mirada de la hoja. Con voz cautelosa respondió:

-A mi hotel, por favor.

El auto de Leon fue entregado en ese momento, por lo que él no respondió; y a decir verdad, tampoco sabía qué debía hacer ahora. La actitud de Claire no dejaba en claro nada. Pero asintió y abrió la puerta del copiloto permitiéndole a su amiga el paso.

Al tomar la ruta de regreso, ambos iban tan enfocados en sus propios pensamientos que ninguno se percató que en cuanto salieron un auto los seguía.

Ada sabía que había momentos en los cuales lo correcto era retirarse. Se perdían batallas, pero en lo que a ella concernía, la guerra aun no empezaba. Esa simulación de beso que Leon hizo le desagradó, pero fue evidente que su fin únicamente era evitar un escándalo. Lo seguiría un rato, estaba completamente segura que ahora dejaría a Claire en su hotel, y cuando él estuviera solo, ella le enseñaría lo que una verdadera mujer hace con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

El joven agente no dejaba de pensar en la sensación que lo embargó en cuanto acarició los labios de Claire con los suyos. No, las cosas no podían quedarse así. Era momento de jugarse el todo por el todo y revelar lo que pensaba, y mejor aún, lo que sentía.

Claire se sorprendió cuando Leon se estacionó de forma un tanto brusca en el mirador que quedaba camino a su hotel. Ella había deseado detenerse cuando iban hacia el antro, para disfrutar de la hermosa vista, pero al ver el anhelo de Sherry por divertirse, prefirió seguir de largo y no hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogó ella mientras lo miraba.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Claire dejó salir un sonoro suspiro, asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza y luego de desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad salió del auto. El lugar estaba desértico, pero las luces del auto alumbraban bastante bien. Leon la siguió con rapidez, y rodeando el vehículo, pronto estuvo frente a ella.

-Conozco esa mirada tuya, Claire. Quieres decirme muchas cosas y por alguna extraña razón, no dices nada. Adelante, hazlo, porque después tú tendrás que escucharme.

La estaba sitiando. No había más opción que hablar en lugar de soslayar lo sucedido. Dado que no tenía más opción, se preparó para decir lo que pensaba, pero no podía hacerlo mirándolo a los ojos por lo que su mirada se mantuvo fija en el piso.

-Bien, si eso quieres. Leon, sé que Sherry se pasó de la línea cuando mintió de esa manera. También sé que lo que… que lo que hiciste… ese beso fue… por una buena causa, así que…

-¿Buena causa? –interrumpió él verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Sí, tú sabes, para evitar que el asunto con Ada llegase a mayores… -respondió ella mientras caminaba dos pasos, alejándose de él y evadiendo esos ojos azules.

Pero Leon no le permitió dar un tercero, y tomándola del brazo la acorraló, haciendo que la espalda de la chica chocara, no con tanta suavidad, contra la puerta del auto, colocando estratégicamente su cuerpo frente al de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos, completamente atónita por el movimiento de Leon. En verdad que no se lo esperaba. Subió sus ojos para encontrar el por qué de su rudeza, pero al mirarlo, deseó no haberlo hecho. Él estaba serio. Demasiado serio. Su mirada la intimidaba, porque vio que Leon comenzaba a enojarse. Sabía que él nunca la dañaría, pero no le agradaba que la mirara de esa forma.

-¡En verdad que me siento un novato en esto! Pensé que las cosas habían quedado medianamente claras. Y pensé que sabías que jamás te besaría si no me apeteciera hacerlo.

-¡¿Querías besarme?! –preguntó aun más extrañada

-¿Por qué demonios pareces tan sorprendida? Claro que quería hacerlo –fue bajando el volumen de su voz mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de ella-. Y en realidad… quiero seguir haciéndolo… -inclinó su rostro y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de ella, su mirada iba entre esos atractivos ojos grises y los labios de ella. Claire percibía el cálido aliento de Leon y comenzó a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba y las piernas le temblaban-. La pregunta aquí es: ¿quieres que lo haga?

-No –respondió en un susurro. Leon se alarmó un instante, pero para su completa felicidad, las manos de Claire se posaron en sus mejillas, manteniendo el rostro de Leon cerca del suyo, y de inmediato agregó-. Ahora quiero besarte yo.

Y en este beso las dudas no tuvieron lugar, tampoco las inhibiciones. Ambos venían deseándolo desde hacía años. La vida les había enseñado que los momentos deben de aprovecharse al máximo, porque nunca sabrían si al día seguirían respirando.

Leon empezó con un beso suave, quería que ella estuviera cómoda, pero Claire no tenía eso en la mente. No tenía nada en realidad, porque de pronto abrazó a Leon estrechándolo con vehemencia contra ella. Deseaba eso desde hacía tanto que no le importaban las extrañas circunstancias. Sentirlo junto a su piel, eso era lo verdaderamente importante. Y en definitiva, él no la decepcionó, porque terminó tan cerca de ella que ni siquiera un alfiler tendría cabida entre sus cuerpos.

Él la sentía estremecerse, y se preguntaba si ella podía sentir lo mismo de él. Y es que ni en sus más vívidas fantasías habría imaginado que los labios de ella pudieran tener ese sabor y temperatura. Pero cuando ella lo incitó con su lengua a que el beso fuese más profundo, entonces sí dejó caer todo su peso al presionarla contra el auto, permitiéndole saber cuán extasiado se sentía. Su boca degustó cada rincón de la de ella y sus lenguas se acariciaron con una sensualidad que hasta entonces ella desconocía.

Claire perdió todo control cuando las manos de Leon, que habían permanecido en su talle comenzaron a subir lentamente; él se detuvo un momento justo debajo de su busto. El beso se hizo un tanto más sensual, lo cual provocó en ella un estremecimiento. Cuando él dejó a un lado las dudas y extendió su mano justo encima de su pecho derecho, comenzando a masajearlo con suavidad, la espalda de ella se arqueó a causa del placer y en medio del beso dejó salir un suave gemido.

Leon se sentía igual o más excitado que ella. Deseaba tocar esos pechos desde que la vio luciendo maravillosamente el escote del vestido, y ahora que sentía cómo sus pezones se endurecían bajo su tacto, el placer comenzaba a rebasar su cordura. Los labios de Leon se separaron de los de ella y comenzaron a deslizarse por su cuello, deteniéndose unos momentos el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual atrapó y comenzó a mordisquear con exquisitez. Ambos se permitieron jadear buscando un poco de aire. Su mano abandonó el seno y se detuvo en la desnuda espalda de Claire. La voz de él, teñida por cierto tono áspero que ella no había escuchado, y que descubrió le fascinaba, susurró para ella.

-Vamos a otro sitio… No quiero continuar aquí. Claire… tú decides.

Si bien el fuego seguía ardiendo al rojo vivo en su ser, sus palabras dejaron salir a la voz de la razón que se había adormilado por las emociones que él despertaba. Quería y podía cumplir una de sus más caras fantasías esa misma noche… ¿Pero sería suficiente? Lo sería si no hubiera la posibilidad de algo más, aunque en ese momento, ella no sabía si era prudente o no esperar algo más de él. Leon era demasiado cerrado en lo que refería a su propia vida. Pero Claire sabía existía una mujer en su pasado, y quizá aun en su presente. Esa espía existía en el reporte Kennedy y prueba del lazo que los unía fue su inusitada aparición hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos… Tenía que hablarlo con él antes de tomar cualquier decisión. A pesar de lo que sentía, tuvo que darle más peso a lo que pensaba, por lo que, con cierta dificultad, pues también a ella la voz se le había vuelto ligeramente más ronca, musitó.

-Aún hay mucho de qué hablar…

Leon no necesitó más para comprender que hasta allí habían llegado sus avances, al menos por ahora. Con desgano recargó la palma de sus manos en la puerta, entre la cintura y los brazos de Claire. Su cabeza reposó sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella y dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio antes de decir:

-Está bien, sé a lo que te refieres. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?

-Yo… pienso que si nos quedamos en un espacio cerrado, difícilmente hablaremos. Vamos a la playa privada que hay en tu hotel. La noche está deliciosa y no habrá tanto bullicio como seguramente encontraríamos en las demás playas.

-Como gustes.

Abriendo la puerta del copiloto, Leon esperó a que Claire estuviera instalada y luego de cerrarla, se dirigió a su lugar. Puso en marcha el auto sin decir una palabra.

Ada había visto todo y esa rabia que circulaba por su cuerpo parecía que ardía en sus venas. No, las cosas no podían ser así. Leon no podía querer a esa mojigata. No pudo dejar de desearla y fijarse en esa insignificante y cobarde mujer.

Cuando se percató que ellos se orillaban y detenían en el mirador una alarma sonó en su interior. También orilló su auto y en seguida apagó el motor y las luces. Años de entrenamiento y práctica hacían que se moviera sin emitir un solo sonido a pesar de los tacones que usaba. Se acercó lo suficiente a la pareja como para escuchar a Claire preguntando a viva voz "¿querías besarme?". Por un breve momento la calma regresó a su interior. Todo había sido una charada, como ella lo había pensando. Pero las siguientes palabras de Leon aniquilaron sus esperanzas.

No pudo escuchar lo último que dijera, ya que pese a la distancia, Leon susurró. Pero con claridad vio cuando el beso entre ellos inició. Y ese no era un beso actuado o forzado. Redfield, con todo y su cara de ingenua, sabía hacer lo suyo y él no se quedó atrás. Cuando vio que el beso en lo absoluto era casto y tierno, tomó todo su autocontrol no lanzarse hacia ellos y separarlos a la fuerza, para luego aprovechar la oportunidad de arrojar a la pelirroja por la borda del mirador.

-"Dos fracasos en la batalla no significa que hayas perdido la guerra" –se repitió constantemente. Por el momento debía actuar desde las sombras. Una confrontación directa con Claire para eliminarla pondría en evidencia su participación. Y de nada serviría eliminarla de la ecuación si ella no obtenía lo que quería.

¡Deseaba tanto matarla con sus propias manos! Pero si algo tenía claro Ada era que su rival contaba con una apabullante ventaja numérica y estratégica. Sabía que ante cualquier amenaza contra Claire, su hermano, los fundadores de la B.S.A.A., quienes por cierto eran sus amigos más cercanos, y el mismo Leon, saltarían para protegerla. Además, no debía olvidar los múltiples contactos que tenía en diversas organizaciones gubernamentales gracias a su trabajo en Terra-Save y la ONU

Claire Redfield no estaba sola. Ella tenía amigos que responderían en cualquier caso. Tenía una familia que la cuidaba. Y ahora también tenía a Leon…

Vio que ellos se separaban y algo susurró Leon. A sus oídos sólo llegó otra vez la voz fuerte de él diciendo "como gustes", y en seguida, ambos subieron al auto y se alejaron. Esta vez no los siguió. No le hacía falta ver lo que vendría, sucediera lo que sucediera. Tenía perfectamente claro cuál era su blanco y no descansaría hasta desaparecerla.

¿Podía llegar a detestar aun más a esa perra de lo que odió a Wesker? Sí, definitivamente la odiaba mucho más. Pero el odio no nublaría su inteligencia. Debía pensar muy bien su siguiente movimiento. Ada Wong simplemente era la mejor y lo demostraría deshaciéndose de ese estorbo, el cual ni siquiera el mismísimo Wesker pudo eliminar. Sola difícilmente lo conseguiría, pero tenía contactos… había alguien que disfrutaría tanto o más que ella ver tres metros bajo tierra a alguno de los Redfield. Además, ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para actuar. Tal vez tendría que esperar algunos años para el desquite. Pero después de todo, la venganza es un plato que se disfruta aún más frío.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. REMINISCENCIAS

CHICAS, MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!

AQUÍ VA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NO HAY "ACCIÓN" AUN, POR ESO NO HE SUBIDO EL NIVEL, PERO PARA EL SIGUIENTE TENDRAN QUE CAMBIAR EL NIVEL AL ACCESAR A LA PÁGINA, DEBIDO A QUE EL NIVEL **"M" **NO APARECE POR DEFAULT CUANDO ABREN LA PÁGINA.

PAULIINA C: Déjame decirte que sonaste como Sherry!! Se ve que eres fan de Claire, lo cual es adorable. Además, como buenas fans de Leon, ya que no lo podemos tener a él, él debe quedarse con la mejor, y esa es CLAIRE!! Como odio a Ada, se siente mucho y aunque tiene muchas habilidades, no sé, creo que se sobrestima a sí misma. Y por las actualizaciones, no te preocupes, seguirán así de veloces. Subiré este fic lo más rápido que pueda, porque de hecho, tengo pendientes varios y quiero terminarlos antes de que acabe el año. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿sale? Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo.

REMINISCENCIAS:

Leon conducía sumido de nueva cuenta en sus pensamientos. Era imposible negar la terrible frustración que sentía. Todo cuanto quería estuvo al alcance de su mano. En los instantes en que Claire se estremeció, estuvo seguro de que ella también lo aceptaba, y que venía haciéndolo desde hacía bastante. De haber continuado, estaba seguro que en ese momento hubiesen podido estar en el asiento de atrás conociéndose más íntimamente. Pero ella tenía razón. Había cosas que aclarar entre ellos.

Ella podía tener muchas dudas respecto a la vida de él. Pero siendo justos, Claire tampoco era demasiado comunicativa. La información que tenía de ella de los últimos años la había adquirido por terceros. Esos datos revelaban que ella no se había casado, que no tenía hijos, pero no que no hubiera algún hombre en sus planes inmediatos. Bien, las cosas se aclararían a la brevedad. Y así, finalmente, Leon podría decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso…

Llegaron más pronto de lo que esperaban al hotel, y sin intercambiar una sola frase. El silencio no fue incómodo, al contrario, ambos lo necesitaban. Acomodar sus ideas, saber qué responderían y qué preguntarían ocupaba más espacio en su cerebro del que creían. Esa noche sería crucial y ambos estaban a la expectativa.

El auto fue entregado al valet mientras Leon tomaba la mano de Claire conduciéndola a la playa privada. Las deducciones de la castaña eran ciertas. No había gente cerca, especialmente por la hora. Pasaban ya de las 3:00 AM.

Él la llevó hasta la costa. Las olas llegaban a un metro de ellos. Claire no lo pensó más y se sentó allí. Él la imitó, y de pronto, a pesar de su intenso monólogo interior, ninguno halló las palabras adecuadas para iniciar esa conversación.

Claire esperó mirando las olas del mar acariciando la arena, igual que él, pero al notar que ninguno hablaría buscaron sus miradas. Una sola pregunta era la que importaba, y Leon habló primero.

-¿Hay alguien en tu vida? ¿Estás enamorada de alguien más?

Claire deseó preguntarle en qué momento se suponía que ella pudo haberse enamorado de alguien más. No tenía ni tiempo para ella misma, y él creía que ella ya había entregado su corazón. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, entendió que esa pregunta era importante para él, así que sus deseos de responder con sarcasmo se esfumaron rápidamente. Con total sinceridad contestó:

-Además de ti, no hay nadie. No desde… desde hace mucho. En cuanto a lo de enamorada… no lo sé. Ahora mismo no lo sé. Hace una semana creía que no. Hace casi diez años probablemente lo estuve, pero ahora no lo sé.

-Comprendo –asintió él mirándola con seriedad, pero Claire pudo detectar cierto alivio en su mirada.

-Sin embargo, en tu vida sí hay una mujer. La hubo en Raccoon, y después, aunque la creíste muerta. Regresó de la tumba en España y esta noche tuve el honor de presenciar su reaparición desde el más allá.

Leon suspiró, miró el mar y respondió.

-Parece que ha llegado el momento de hablar sobre eso. Sacaré el veneno de esa serpiente de mi cuerpo, de una vez y para siempre.

-Debió ser así desde el principio –murmuró la chica.

-No, no podía ser así. En aquel momento no podía, y menos contigo. No cuando era un policía novato a quien le habían cambiado el mundo que creía conocer. No cuando, luego de compartir un par de días contigo, te necesitaba como al mismo aire. No podía separarme de ti, y cuando eso sucedió, cuando fuiste secuestrada, casi enloquecí. En ese momento no podías ser tú mi heroína… -buscó los ojos grises de Claire y cuando los halló agregó- Pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes. Claire, necesito de tu ayuda. Necesito de ti.

-Estoy aquí, contigo, y te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario.

-Lo sé, y sé también que nadie más podría ser mi salvadora. No podría confiarle esto a cualquiera, porque sé que no lo entenderían. Y ya no me preocupan las heridas que podría causarte, pues sé cuán fuerte eres. Pero sobre todo, sé también que no podría dañarte porque el veneno ha perdido su efectividad.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

Él dejó salir un suspiro y regresó su mirada hacia el mar.

-Claire, tengo bien presente que es imposible amar a quien no conoces. Ada Wong fue una extraña y misteriosa mujer con quien crucé la ciudad de Raccoon a través de las alcantarillas. Pero cada frase de ella fue una mentira, y a pesar de eso llegué a sentir algo. Y creí que ella lo sintió. Tal vez mi percepción no fue errada, pero no hubo tiempo para averiguarlo. Durante años pensé que se había sacrificado por mí, y cuando entendí que esa caída había sido perfectamente realizada para tomar la muestra del virus G, me decepcioné terriblemente.

-Cuando la volviste a ver en España, ¿qué sentiste?

-Sorpresa. Eso fue lo único que sentí. Sé que le debo la vida, pues gracias a su ayuda sigo aquí. Pero esa misión por mucho ha sido la peor de todas. Fui infectado por el virus de Las Plagas, descubrí la traición de un camarada y vi resucitar a alguien de entre los muertos. –Leon dejó salir una risa al añadir-. ¿Sabes? Al terminar con aquel episodio en España, Ashley Graham me preguntó que quién era esa mujer de rojo. Yo le respondí que era una parte de mí que no podía dejar ir. No, no podía en aquel momento. Sólo tú y tu luz podían eliminar esa oscuridad de mi vida.

-Y haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

-Ya lo has hecho.

-Pero Leon, cuando estuvimos con Rebecca y los demás, dijiste que ella te había salvado la vida. Que murió por proteger la tuya. Pero nunca mencionaste si pasó algo entre ustedes, yo… deduje que así fue.

-Estuve a punto de besarla, cierto. Pero eso no sucedió y en realidad no sucedió nada más. Después de los años y al analizar con profundidad todo aquello, me di cuenta de que me planteé un futuro con ella porque de algún modo tenía que pensar en un mañana si quería salir vivo de ese horror. Tenía que aferrarme a algo.

-¿Y ahora qué sientes?

-De no haber sido por los virus de Umbrella, Ada jamás se hubiera cruzado en mi camino. Sin embargo, he tenido mucho tiempo para analizar que si Chris trabajaba para los S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon, hubiésemos compartido la estación de policía; pienso que hasta hubiésemos llegado a ser amigos. Tú acostumbrabas visitarlo, ¿cierto? Nuestro encuentro hubiese sido inevitable… Tú ya eras parte de mi destino, Claire Redfield.

La chica lucía pensativa. Leon comprendió que ella había llegado a conclusiones muy similares. Era curiosa la forma en la que ambos podían entenderse. Era como leer un libro abierto.

-Leon… has pensado, bueno, no sé, si lo del virus no se hubiese podido evitar. Si aquella noche en la que llegamos a la ciudad, no nos hubiésemos separado, posiblemente eso que viviste con Ada…

-Hubiese sucedido contigo…

-¿Y entonces…?

-¿Me hubiese sentido atraído por ti? Ésa es la parte graciosa de esto. En Raccoon sólo estuvimos juntos al inicio y al final de la pesadilla. Luego convivimos como prófugos. Ni siquiera en "El planeta" en Utah estuvimos en el mismo lugar, y a pesar de todo comencé a sentir algo muy poderoso hacia ti. Lo mismo sucedió con el asunto de 'tu amigo', Frederic Downig. Es cierto, sobrevivimos, los dos. Pero la fuerza que me atrae hacia ti es más fuerte que "estrés postraumático" como quise hacérmelo creer en su momento.

A pesar de lo banal de aquel comentario, Claire recordó a alguien, y no pudo evitar hacérselo saber a Leon.

-Yo… después de mi secuestro en Paris, entendí lo terrible que es saber que alguien sacrificó su vida por ti.

-Steve Burnside -musitó él con cansancio-. ¿Sabes que él fue otro de los motivos por el que acepté el trabajo para el Gobierno?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó completamente sorprendida.

-Claire, si hubieras visto tu semblante cuando Chris te trajo de vuelta. En Raccoon City viviste cosas espantosas, pero ni lo de Irons te había marcado tanto como lo que sucedió con ese niño. No podía permitirme ser un estorbo para ti, Claire…

-¿Tú? ¿Estorbarme? ¡Leon, no! Pensé que el estorbo…

-No. Tú no podrías estorbarme. Niña boba. Me fui porque vi el dolor en tus ojos cuando me contaste que ese chiquillo te había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, y que además, había sido asesinado por Alexia Ashford luego de haber mutado, negándose a atacarte. Para aquel momento, lo nuestro empezaba a consolidarse, incluso tu hermano se había percatado de eso, pero no quería ser el responsable de que tus ojos lucieran como en aquel momento si algo llegase a ocurrirme. Ahora me doy cuenta que esa ha sido la mayor estupidez que he hecho. Debí quedarme contigo. Es cierto, la luz de tus ojos estaba apagada cuando regresaste con Chris, pero yo debí hacer que tus ojos se iluminaran. Yo debí quedarme junto a ti y que juntos afrontásemos lo que viniera. Pero me acobardé.

-De todas las personas que conozco, tú eres a quien menos podría llamar cobarde. Leon, tú eras tan nuevo en ese lio como yo. No supiste cómo reaccionar, y yo tampoco. De hecho, yo pensé que era un obstáculo para ti. Por eso no te pedí que te quedaras. Después, tomar la decisión de alejarme de los ex S.T.A.R.S fue algo sencillo. Por eso terminé la universidad y me uní a Terra-Save. No podía ser una carga para ti y para mi hermano.

-Pero jamás lo fuiste. De haber sido una carga, algo que lo que uno quiere deshacerse a la brevedad, ¿crees que hubiera continuado investigando sobre ti?

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Hunnigan, mi contacto y respaldo con el gobierno durante las misiones, ha hecho que no pierda la pista de los Redfield. Después de que formamos la B.S.A.A., supe de aquel enfrentamiento de Chris y Jill con Wesker en la mansión Spencer y que a ella la dieron por muerta luego de no hallar su cuerpo. También me enteré a groso modo de su reencuentro. Y que Sheva Alomar fue la compañera de tu hermano en esa misión a África. Finalmente, también supe que Wesker fue eliminado.

-Wesker, puedo recordarlo perfectamente. Cuando lo conocí… era un monstruo. Robó el cadáver de Steve y nunca pudimos averiguar qué hizo con él. Además, los golpes que me dio tardaron mucho tiempo en sanarse e incluso se atrevió a llamarme "mi amor" –Leon apretó los puños. Claire no había sido muy específica al contar lo sucedido durante su secuestro el día en que Chris la rescató, enterarse ahora de que ese desgraciado le había puesto las manos encima lo encolerizaba-. Fue terrible para mi hermano enfrentarse con semejante abominación en esta última ocasión. Pero pudo salvar a Jill y Wesker ha salido de nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ese malnacido tuviera su merecido. Tenía muchas cuentas pendientes y muchos queríamos su cabeza…

-Imagino tus motivos.

-¿Mis motivos? Claire, él hizo nuestras vidas miserables con sus dementes planes para dominar el mundo. Mis motivos no son diferentes a los tuyos.

-Sé… sé que no me incumbe, pero me enteré de la relación que Ada y Wesker sostuvieron. Imagino que por eso debiste odiarlo aún más. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo tomaste?

-¿Conoces esa parte de la historia? Eso no estaba incluido en mi reporte para la B.S.A.A. Sólo un individuo sabía de eso y fue porque se lo dije en persona.

-Ahm… bueno… yo… tú sabes. No eres el único con "fuentes".

-Obviamente fue Chris.

-No. De hecho él, aunque fue el primero en enterarse, no quiso decírmelo.

-¿Jill?

-Mm... Sí y no... –Leon la miró con esos profundos ojos azules, no estaba conforme con esa explicación. Claire suspiró, no le quedó de otra más que confesar- Bien… ¡Te lo diré! Según sé, Chris le dijo a Barry, ambos le dijeron a Jill y ella le dijo a Carlos, quien le comentó a Ark, y Ark le dijo a David, que le detalló a John, quien le contó a Becky, quien nos comentó a Billy y a mí, que Ada trabajó para Wesker, y que probablemente, su relación no sólo era laboral…

-¡Vaya! Esas sí son fuentes; los fundadores de la B.S.A.A. sí que saben guardar secretos. Tendré que recordar eso… –sonrió mientras comentaba con un tono que hablaba por si mismo

-Lo sé… y lamento mucho que se haya dado esa fuga de información… Pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Bien… Cuando supe que Ada trabajó todo ese tiempo para Wesker… Ya sospechaba algo, ¿sabes? Había rumores de que Ada Wong no había muerto en la explosión de Raccoon. Yo había visto su caída y ante mis ojos era irrefutable su muerte, no necesitaba ver un cadáver para cerciorarme. Pero la duda entró. En mi nuevo empleo comencé a hacer averiguaciones y concluí que si en verdad ella había escapado de Raccoon era sólo porque alguien con bastante poder pudo haberla contratado. Ella era espléndida en su trabajo. Por ello costosa. Al paso del tiempo fui conociendo más y más de los movimientos de la gente de Umbrella que quedaba con vida. Cuando la vi en España me sorprendí, pero una parte de mí había aceptado que esa mujer era una mentirosa profesional; así que, de pronto el rompecabezas estuvo armado. Es cierto que ella me ayudó en un par de ocasiones, pero unos meses después confirmé que mis sospechas: ella trabajaba para Wesker. Y su relación era mucho más que laboral. Eso aniquiló lo que pude sentir por Ada.

-¿Y estas bien con eso?

-Lo estoy. De hecho, para cuando tú y yo nos reencontramos en Hardvarville, la herida había cerrado por completo.

-No lo dudo. De hecho, ahora mismo viene a mi mente la clara imagen de Ángela Miller despidiéndose de ti. Supongo que ella ha sido una entre tantas…

-A Ángela no he vuelto a verla desde lo sucedido. Y Ada ha reaparecido esta misma noche. Tienes razón, hubo mujeres en vida buscando más que amistad y menos que compromiso. Y si bien es cierto que no soy un santo en esa cuestión, para mi fortuna o desgracia, por lo general no soy partidario de las relaciones carentes de afecto. Escucha esto Claire: cuando me dirigía al que sería mi primer día de trabajo en Raccoon, tenía perfectamente definido mi futuro. Me establecería en esa ciudad, trabajaría para sostenerme e indudablemente, allí conocería a la mujer que sería mi compañera de por vida. No esperaba menos. No quería menos.

-Pero a veces la vida no es lo que uno espera o quiere.

Leon subió los hombros y respondió.

-Las cosas suceden aunque no del modo en el que deseábamos que sucediesen. Matar zombis no tenía nada que ver con tranquilizar peleas de adolescentes saliendo de los bares o detener a algún asaltante. Pero eso me llevó de ser un Policía más a convertirme en Agente del Gobierno. Yo no lo pedí y me fue dado.

-¿Y no te importa el costo?

-Me importó durante mucho tiempo, pero el tiempo también se encargó de aminorar esa carga. Al final, sólo me queda un precio que ha sido alto, demasiado alto.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú. Han pasado casi diez años y no puedo evitar pensar que nuestra vida como pareja pudo haber comenzado hace mucho. Incontables veces he fantaseado con esa realidad alterna en la que luego de nuestro primer encuentro, y elige el que gustes, el que pudo haber sido, o el que fue, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que formalizáramos nuestra relación. Si esos malditos no te hubieran secuestrado en Paris, eso pudo haber sucedido.

-Pero tienes razón, aquel viaje lo modificó todo. Por primera vez vivía una pesadilla y tú no estabas cerca. En Raccoon y "El Planeta" sabía que alguien me esperaba. Sabía que estabas allí y que tenía que verte al final de todo. Enviarte aquel correo desde la isla Rockfort, fue como hacerles a ti y a Chris la promesa de que me mantendría viva hasta salir de eso. Pero nunca conté con el papel que Steve desarrollaría en esa historia…

-Claire, sé honesta conmigo, por favor. Dime, ¿te enamoraste de él?

-Leon, tú… has tenido la confianza de decirme lo que nadie más sabe. Y ahora es mi turno. En su momento callé porque estaba horrorizada. Me sentía culpable y aun no logro perdonarme del todo por lo que pasó –sus ojos se humedecieron en ese punto, pero Claire no dejó escapar ni una sola lágrima-. Él era tan joven. Era sólo un niño... Es cierto que sentí algo muy especial por Steve. Algo más que gratitud, pero no me es posible llamarlo amor. Cuando… cuando Steve murió… Sus últimas palabras fueron "Te amo, Claire". Tal vez por eso me siento culpable. Él se sacrificó por mí, y yo no lo amaba. Lo que sentí no pudo ser amor, al menos no del tipo que él sintió; cuando él me protegía, yo no dejaba de pensar en ti. Debo tener serios problemas psicológicos, porque, como a Sherry, también quise proteger a Steve, pero él no me lo permitió; al contrario, quiso hacerse el valiente y cuidar de mí. Pero, a pesar que Ada Wong me ha llamado cobarde, sé que yo no soy el tipo de mujer que espera pacientemente a que alguien llegue a rescatarla.

-Jamás he pensado eso. Va en contra de todo lo que he conocido de tu persona. ¿Y sabes? El hecho de que no cubras el estereotipo de damisela en apuros es lo que más me gusta de ti. –Leon decidió aligerar la tensión. Verla sonreír sería el mejor premio que podría obtener ahora que le habían quitado un peso de encima-. Eres el tipo de chica que sólo necesita un arma en sus manos para comenzar a patear traseros.

-¿No te molesta eso? ¿No preferirías a una mujercita dulce y apacible, a la que pudieras rescatar? –preguntó Claire con sus ojos grises llenos de consternación.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Claire, tú lo tienes todo! Eres una persona que irradia calidez, por eso has cultivado verdaderas amistades por doquier. Y no sé si lo sabes, pero no hay demasiadas heroínas sexys –Claire se ruborizó con el comentario, pero Leon no lo notó, pues miraba hacia al cielo remembrando-. En el aeropuerto de Hardvarville te dije que habías dejado de ser una luchadora, para ser una salvadora, pero en realidad, has sido ambas cosas desde el inicio. ¿Y sabes qué? –Viró su rostro para verla a los ojos, sonriéndole- Creo que sí tienes problemas con eso de proteger a otros…

Claire rió abiertamente, le alegraba que Leon tomara más a la ligera todo ese asunto.

-No puedo evitarlo. En mis genes está cuidar de los pequeños.

-Debiste ser maestra de Kínder…

-Tal vez lo hubiera sido… ¿Quién sabe? Pudimos haber vivido en Raccoon City. Tú serías un atractivo oficial salvando vidas…

-Y tú una sexy profesora en un Kínder Garden, llegando a dar clases sobre una Harley –otra vez se puso roja-. ¿Te habrían permitido dar clases con ese atuendo con el que te conocí o con un ajustado traje de motociclista? No, mejor que no. Muchos padres de familia hubieran inventado cualquier pretexto para ir a "hablar" con la hermosa maestra de sus hijos.

-Oh, mira que tenemos aquí… ¡El Agente Kennedy es celoso!

-¿Y no debería? No sé cuándo fue la última vez que te miraste en un espejo, Claire Redfield, pero déjame decirte que dejas sin aliento. Debió ser difícil para Chris mantener alejado a los imbéciles cuando creciste.

-No realmente. Chris es seis años mayor que yo, y con facilidad hacía que los niños le tuvieran miedo. Y a los que no asustaba Chris, los asustaba yo.

-Permíteme dudar de eso…

-No lo hagas. Mi hermano me enseñó cosas que generalmente las chicas populares y bellas no saben. Usar un arma y tener buena puntería es una de ellas. ¿Tú crees que los chicos hacían fila para salir con alguien tan ruda?

-Ni siquiera pasó por mi mente eso cuando te conocí. Luces con un verdadero ángel.

Ante el halago, una vez más se ruborizó. Pero la mirada de Leon cambió. No quedaban restos de ese Leon bromista de hace unos segundos. Ahora, parecía decidido a hacer algo, ya no por impulso, como en el antro, o inseguro, como en el mirador. Prueba de ello fue el que se colocara en cuclillas frente a ella y la tomara por los hombros antes de decir:

-Déjame aclarar algo y grábatelo bien, Claire: Tú nunca serás la culpable de las decisiones de otros. No eres culpable de lo que ese niño, Steve Burnside, pudo sentir. Fue su elección salvarte. Agradécelo, si tienes que hacerlo, y sigue adelante. Hasta ahora, parece que lo has hecho bien, pero no te liberarás del pasado si no comienzas por darte cuenta que nada tienes que perdonarte, porque no eres responsable de nada.

Claire lo miró con los ojos cristalinos. Sólo una palabra se formó en sus labios y casi con un susurro se la dijo:

-Gracias.

-Estaré para ti siempre Claire –murmuró en el oído de ella luego de que la abrazara con fuerza. Luego de unos segundos agregó-. Pero ahora, déjame recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido. Quiero sentirte… Por favor, déjame hacerlo.

¿Cómo negarse a esa petición? Pero Claire tenía un nudo en la garganta. Leon supuso lo que sucedía y la apartó de sí a penas unos centímetros para poder verla a los ojos. Un breve asentimiento de parte de ella fue todo lo que él necesitó. Y ese beso fue nuevo también. Leon se permitió degustar de los labios de ella con calma. Ya no había nadie en los alrededores. Sólo la Luna y el relajante sonido de las olas los acompañaba. Tantas veces había soñado con tener un momento así con ella.

Claire sentía que estaba perdiendo sus sentidos. Pero es que el delicioso aroma de él la estaba embriagando. Y sus besos tiernos y dulces, acariciando los labios de ella con movimientos suaves, con sensualidad, succionando el labio inferior y el superior con total calma; eventualmente se hicieron apasionados y exigentes, pidiendo con la punta de su lengua el acceso total a ella, quien lo consintió liberando el mismo deseo que dormía en su interior.

Claire perdió la noción de tiempo y espacio. No supo cuándo, cómo o porqué, pero de pronto, cayó en cuenta que ya no estaba sentada, sino cómodamente acostada sobre la cálida arena con el cuerpo de Leon sobre el de ella, con la lengua de Leon jugueteando con sensuales movimientos con la de ella, con las manos de Leon acariciando el cuerpo de ella.

Él no dejaba caer todo su peso, pero sí lo suficiente como para que ella percibiera lo moldeado de sus abdominales, pecho y brazos. Una pierna de él estaba entre las de ella y de pronto, él la flexionó, haciendo que su rodilla tuviera cierta fricción con la entrepierna de Claire. Eso disparó una tremenda descarga de adrenalina y excitación en su cuerpo. Por si eso no fuese suficiente, el pecho de Leon rozaba con el suyo cuando él movía su rostro para besarla. Sí, comenzaba a perder la conciencia, pero se despertaba un calor abrasador, poderoso, y excitante que le era desconocido. Respirar se le estaba haciendo increíblemente difícil.

Leon disfrutaba demasiado sintiendo las femeninas curvas del cuerpo de Claire debajo de él. Pero en algún punto que no alcanzaba a precisar, el placer fue tornándose en dolor ante las nuevas exigencias insatisfechas de su libido. Quería más, pero no podía permitirse presionarla. Quizá en ese momento ella también lo deseara, pero al amanecer las cosas serían diferentes.

Le costó más esfuerzo del que pensó comenzar a separarse de ella. Y cuando vio el destello que esos hermosos ojos grises mostraban, se quedó embelesado.

-¿Tú también lo quieres? –preguntó Claire con su voz ligeramente ronca.

-Sabes que sí.

-Vamos a tu habitación.

-¿Estás segura? Claire, te deseo tanto que no sé si podré detenerme si es que cambias de opinión.

-No podría arrepentirme Leon. Por favor, hagámoslo.

Esas palabras lo desarmaron por completo. No debía ni podía negarle a ella lo que él mismo deseaba. Aunque le apeteció volver a besarla y hacerla suya en ese momento y en ese lugar, se apartó de ella para ponerse de pie. Ella se incorporó, y como le era habitual, él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero, al contrario de otras veces, él ya no la soltó.

Caminaron así, tomados de la mano, a través de la playa. Al entrar al hotel, se dirigieron a los elevadores; el encargado del mismo los llevó hasta el piso 30, donde se hallaba la suite del ex policía.

No había nadie en el pasillo, cosa normal considerando la hora, así que cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Leon sacó su cardkey para deslizarla por la ranura, la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Hecho lo anterior, miró a Claire y con total seriedad dijo:

-Aun no es tarde para que cambies de opinión. No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo que no deseas…

Ella lo interrumpió, silenciándolo al poner su mano delicadamente sobre los labios de él.

-Pero lo deseo. Te deseo a ti, Leon.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. CONSUMACIONES

HOLA HOLA!!!

QUE GUSTO SALUDARLOS DE NUEVO!!!!

Ahora sí, aquí tienen el capítulo lemon del que les había advertido. Ya saben, para acatar las reglas de la página he cambiado el fic a M. Disfrútenlo y en este capítulo solicito encarecidamente sus críticas. No me resulta demasiado sencillo describir escenas hot, pero he dado mi mayor esfuerzo corrigiendo y volviendo a corregir y espero que les guste.

PAULIINA: leyendo a las dos y media de la madrugada… sí, no puedes denominarte parte de la comunidad de fanfiction si no haces eso de vez en cuando. AQUÍ TIENES EL ÑIQUIÑIQUI!!!! Y muchísimas gracias por tus cumplidos. Deseo que la espera no te decepcione. Y lo de la boda… Mmm… como dijo el ciego: ya veremos, jejeje… ¡Hasta pronto!

LLANA: lamento no haberte respondido directamente, pero he tenido unos pequeños percances con Hotmail. Déjame decirte que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices. Nuestra parejita de oro debía estar junta. Y de hecho déjame decirte que es peli de la que hablas, yo también la tengo en la mente. Me gustaría convertirla en palabras, pero por ahora me resultaría imposible… ¿Y si lo intentas tú? En cuanto a los personajes, la verdad es que traté de documentarme lo más que pude. Jugué hace años Resident 2 y 3, y me gustó la saga, pero después lo dejé hasta que apareció la peli Degeneration, y me re-enamoré de Leon. Claire también fue mí preferida desde el inicio, así que dije: ¡Aquí hay algo! Creo que ese par ya tuvo más que suficiente con los horrores vividos, no los haré sufrir… demasiado. Y en cuanto a Ada, ahg, la odio, pero hay que reconocerle que la tipa tiene agallas y habilidad, así que no puedo desparecerla así de sencillo. A ver qué se me va ocurriendo conforme la marcha. Bueno, mil y un gracias por tu comentario y crítica, espero que en este capítulo también puedas hacerme saber tus opiniones. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

GÓZATELA: Dios, olvidé lo de tus fines de semana. Para compensarte he decidido subir este capítulo entre semana. En cuanto al final de Degeneration… Aquí entre nos, estoy tan loca que subí la peli completa a mi teléfono celular para ver una y otra vez las escenas de esos dos. La versión que me agrada un poco más es la del doblaje latino. Verás, cuando se despiden Claire y Leon, él le dice "Hasta la próxima" y el tono de voz con el que lo hace es… sensual, prácticamente susurrando. Es decir, en toda la bendita película Leon es un frío y centrado agente. Pero en esas líneas que intercambia con Claire hay algo de sugerente en su voz. Quizá fue cuestión del doblaje mexicano, porque en inglés, si bien también hay cierta modulación, no pude detectar lo mismo. Y además, hay una sonrisita, (pequeñísima) que le da a Claire antes de echarse a correr hacia el helicóptero, eso fue lo que me dio esperanza para el romance entre ellos… Y en cuanto a tener como hermano a Chris… bueno, el único "amigo" que está bastante bien es Leon, porque Barry de plano no me agrada. Y Wesker, bueno, fue su jefe y con un hombre así yo sí me dejo tentar… ¡¡jajaja!! En ese sentido comprendo a Excella Gione. Bueno, te dejo con el fic. Que lo disfrutes y sin falta, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

HARUHI AMEKO: Pequeñuela, aquí está el lemon!! Disfrútalo y por fa, hazme saber qué piensas, oki? Si no te veo por Messenger estos días, espero poder leer un review tuyo con tus criticas. Please, cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

Y también, un millón de gracias por añadirme a sus favoritos, ya sea como historia o como autor, es un verdadero honor que me incluyan en sus listas.

No los molesto más y _gocen_ su lectura.

**CONSUMACIONES**

Otra vez lo dejó callado. Bien, si ella estaba lista, entonces ya nada cambiaría lo que sucedería a continuación. Tomándola por sorpresa, colocó un brazo en su espalda y otro bajo sus rodillas, cargándola a la vieja usanza. Colocó el letrero de "NO MOLESTAR" afuera de la puerta y procedió a seguir con lo que dejaron pendiente en la arena.

Si Claire quiso decir algo, no pudo porque los labios de Leon atraparon los de ella rápidamente. Y una vez que los tuvo no los soltó. Ella cerró los ojos y enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de él pegando su torso con el suyo. Se sentía tan bien así.

Leon conocía a la perfección el camino hacia la habitación. Podía encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados, y de hecho prácticamente tuvo que hacerlo así, porque en cuanto el cuerpo de Claire hizo contacto con el suyo, él sólo fue consciente de cerrar la puerta y caminar guiado por su instinto a la recamara, ni siquiera encendió una luz en el proceso. Al llegar a la habitación, se sentó en la cama teniendo a su preciosa carga en su regazo. Se separó un poco para verla a los ojos. Necesitaba hacer eso para continuar. Y Claire no lo decepcionó. A decir verdad, ella parecía estar ligeramente confundida al ver la habitación. Se había perdido en el beso, y eso debía ser bueno.

-¿Cómo se dice en estos casos? ¿Al fin solos? –interrogó él sonriendo de lado.

-Eso se dice en la Luna de Miel.

-Tomaremos esta como nuestra primera. La primera de muchas…

La joven mujer vio algo que no pudo describir en los ojos de Leon al pronunciar lo anterior. Sus azules y normalmente inexpresivos ojos, estaban cargados de un matiz que ella no podía identificar. Pero en definitiva le gustó.

Leon no podía esperar más para explorar la piel de seda de Claire. Se levantó de la cama y la recostó. A él le sorprendió un tanto que ella se dejara hacer. Podría llegar a pensar que ella desconocía el proceso. Era verdaderamente difícil creer que esa hermosa mujer no tuviera previas experiencias sexuales. Pero al mirar sus ojos, leyó en ellos dudas, desconocimiento y un poco de temor.

A él lo que menos le interesaba era averiguar si sus dudas eran ciertas, pero lo que sí le importaba, y demasiado, era que Claire disfrutara al máximo de esa experiencia, fuese su primera o no. Ella estaba ligeramente tensa, por eso mismo, se permitió dilatarse con los besos tanto como su cuerpo lo pidiera. Al cabo de varios minutos de besar sus labios una y otra vez, descubriendo nuevas caricias, Leon finalmente la sintió mucho más relajada.

Claire trataba de seguir el ritmo de él y de que Leon no notara su torpeza e inexperiencia. Había besado a otros hombres, había intercambiado caricias con otros hombres, pero nunca había considerado compartir intimidad con ellos. Con Leon la consumación estaba llegando antes que la idea y no le molestaba.

Las manos de Leon pronto desearon explorar por completo esa cremosa piel, y comenzó por acariciar sus brazos y espalda; luego, se colocaron en la cintura de ella y se deslizaron hacia sus muslos y sus piernas. Consiguió lo que deseaba, Claire gimió y eso fue como música para sus oídos.

Regresó en camino ascendente, llevándose de pasó el vestido de Claire, revelando esa coqueta ropa interior negra de encaje que ella usaba. Se preguntó si el sostén estaba a juego, por lo que la tomó de la espalda y la ayudó a incorporarse. Estando ambos de rodillas, sobre la cama, continuó recorriendo la tersa piel de su cuello con sus labios. Mientras su mano derecha subió hasta desatar el nudo del vestido de esa parte, la izquierda la aferraba de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo. Tan pronto como los finos lazos estuvieron sueltos, se permitió dejar de besarla unos segundos para poder quitarle el bendito vestido de una buena vez, el cual por cierto, arrojó al piso sin ningún cuidado.

Fue su turno para liberar un gemido cuando vio ese hermoso sostén, igualmente negro y de encaje que cubría los blancos pechos de su amiga. Si no la conociera como lo hacía, hasta podría pensar…

-Señorita Redfield, ¿esperaba compañía esta noche? –preguntó juguetonamente mientras mordía el labio inferior de la pelirroja.

-No creí que la tuviera. Pero sí, deseaba tu compañía…

-Buena respuesta –dijo mientras la premiaba con un húmedo y profundo beso, luego de unos instantes musitó- ¿Me permites decirte que tienes excelente gusto en ropa íntima? –interrogó en un sensual susurro.

-¿Gracias? Tengo la experiencia de toda una vida en compras. Ahora, veamos qué esconde Leon S. Kennedy, tras esos pantalones.

La voz de Claire, cargada de una voluptuosidad nueva, completamente acorde con la mirada traviesa que le dirigía, lo excitó más de lo que cualquier otra cosa en su vida lo había hecho.

Él se dispuso a desabotonar su camisa, pero Claire le tomó las manos, y con un suave beso en los labios, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, solicitó ser ella quien lo hiciera. Al contrario de lo que Leon esperaba, la suavidad y lentitud de su pareja para hacerlo lo deleitaban aun más. Eran seis botones que, entre los besos de ella y sin que él se percatara, fueron abiertos del modo más erótico que él hubiera imaginado. La inocencia de Claire le estaba resultando más eficaz que un afrodisiaco.

Él terminó por deshacerse de esa estorbosa tela y le devolvió la sonrisa a Claire cuando ella le miró luego de haberse quedado un tanto perdida observando su trabajado pectoral. Leon la tomó de las manos y besó ambas antes de colocarlas en botón de su pantalón.

Claire ensanchó su sonrisa al comprender. Leon sonreía de lado y en su mirada había reto. Él dudaba que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo… ¡Cómo si hubiera algo de lo que ella no fuera capaz! Claire lo desabrochó con presteza y procedió a bajar el cierre sin apartar ni un instante los ojos de Leon. Él finalmente, tuvo que bajar de la cama y deshacerse de su calzado y pantalones.

Ella lo esperó sentada en la cama, con sus piernas dobladas a un lado, mirándolo con devoción. Aprovechó esos instantes para deshacer su peinado, dejando que su castaña-rojiza cabellera cayera sobre sus hombros. Leon quedó fascinado al verla con el cabello suelto, pero notó que ella aun traía puestas sus zapatillas, ya que éstas tenían una pulsera en los tobillos. Se puso de cuclillas y con la mirada solicitó el permiso de Claire para ser él quien la despojara de ellas.

La joven mujer movió sus piernas y él tomó la derecha desabrochando con agilidad el calzado; al hacerlo con la zapatilla izquierda, fue poniéndose de pie a la vez que besaba la pierna de ella. Claire se dejó caer hacia atrás, recargando su peso sobre los codos, y su cabeza cayó también ante la satisfacción que sentía. Leon recorrió la pálida piel de ella con sus labios, permitiendo que sus manos disfrutaran también del placer.

Al encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios, Claire le miró y susurró:

-He deseado tanto esto, que no acabo de creer que en verdad esté sucediendo.

-No te preocupes preciosa, te demostraré cuán real es.

Él continuó explorando esa piel de seda. El cuerpo de Claire estaba enloqueciéndolo. Era hermosa por fuera y por dentro. Ella no sentía diferente. Agradecía infinitamente que el físico de Leon fuese más que atractivo, pero lo que en verdad adoraba era el trato tan delicado que le daba. Era no sólo como si él conociera su falta de experiencia, lo cual era prácticamente imposible; sino que además, tuviera especial cuidado en el placer de ella.

Ella sentía que el calor que abrasaba su cuerpo se hacía más y más intenso. En los besos de Leon sentía el sabor salado de su sudor, y su propio cuerpo también estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de transpiración. Las varoniles manos de Leon, grandes y aun así suaves, tocaban cada centímetro de su piel, avivando esa llama en su interior que amenazaba con consumirla. Pero cuando se posaban en sus pechos, rodeándolos con su calor a pesar de la fina tela que aún los cubría, la excitación corría desde allí hasta su entrepierna, deseando que él pudiera tocarla en ambas partes. Respirar también se le estaba haciendo tremendamente difícil.

Él se deleitaba al verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, escuchando sus gemidos y a su vez, sintiendo como ella se entregaba por completo en los besos y las caricias. En definitiva, Claire era inexperta en esas artes, pero su inocencia hacía que sus movimientos fueran espontáneos y naturales, haciéndole bajar la guardia por completo.

-Dios, Claire –murmuró entre besos-. Me volverás loco. Eres tan hermosa.

Ella no resistiría más. Leon besaba su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura. Pero todo fue aun peor cuando él desabrochó el sostén y con sus labios se dedicó a explorar más detenidamente los montículos de Claire, poniendo especial cuidado en succionar con placenteros movimientos sus rosados pezones. Ella estaba ardiendo. Respirar parecía imposible.

¿Cómo pedirle a Leon que terminara de una vez por todas con esa deliciosa tortura? Antes de poder responder esa pregunta, se encontró repitiendo frenéticamente el nombre de su amigo, esperando que él entendiera el mensaje.

Leon lo hizo, su espera no podía durar más. Él también estaba listo para consumar el acto, y necesitaba hacerlo con urgencia. Su mano bajó rápidamente hacia el epicentro de ella. Introdujo su mano derecha dentro de la fina ropa interior que aún cubría la sensitiva fuente de placer de Claire. Deslizó sus dedos hacia el fondo de ella, dándole tan solo una muestra de lo que vendría. A su vez, estaba asegurándose de que estuviese preparada para tenerlo dentro de sí. Lo que sintió le arrancó una sonrisa. Ella estaba más que lista.

Claire se quedó sin habla, y su cuerpo se arqueó a voluntad al sentir a Leon hurgando en su húmeda intimidad. Sabía que vendría mucho más que ese toque cuando él iniciara con ese perpetuo baile en su interior, la fuerte erección de él chocando contra sus pierna era una promesa del placer que sentiría; pero las íntimas caricias que él le prodigó la hicieron gemir tan fuerte que por un breve instante temió que su voz traspasara los muros de la habitación.

Ambos sabían que lo que estaba sucediendo era mucho más que un encuentro sexual furtivo. Tener relaciones cambiaría todo, pero ese era un precio, fuese cual fuese, que estaban dispuestos a pagar.

Lentamente, él fue despojándola de la última prenda. Claire le ayudó levantando las caderas y Leon ya no pudo contenerse más.

-Espera un segundo –susurró con la voz sensualmente ronca en el oído de Claire y ella entendió lo que sucedía. Finalmente, la consumación llegaría.

Se apartó de Claire unos instantes. Tomó del buró uno de los preservativos que halló desde el primer día en el cajón y luego de quitarse su bóxer se lo colocó. Buscó la mirada de Claire antes de poseerla, temiendo hallar dudas o miedo. Pero lo que encontró fue pasión. Llamas de deseo ardiendo en esos ojos grises que lo incitaban a terminar lo que había empezado.

-Sabes lo que viene, ¿cierto? –Ella asintió una sola vez-. ¿Estás lista? –interrogó de nuevo.

-Claro que lo estoy –respondió Claire antes de atrapar la nuca de Leon y besarlo con ternura-. Hazme el amor, por favor.

Él le devolvió el beso con sensualidad. Definitivamente se lo haría, y estaba seguro que una sola vez no les bastaría. Para iniciar, quiso ser suave, tierno, permitir que ella se ajustara a él, pero en cuanto sintió su humedad y estrechez no pudo limitarse. De un golpe, rápido y decidido, entró en ella. Claire dejó escapar un gemido. La humedad había hecho mucho más sencilla la entrada; aunque a pesar de eso fue un tanto doloroso para ambos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? –la áspera voz de Leon, preocupado, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No, no. Sólo sigue…

Sus deseos eran órdenes. Empezó a salir de ella, con suavidad, y en seguida volvió a entrar, permitiéndose sentir por completo la dicha de finalmente estar en su interior. Claire también empezaba a verdaderamente disfrutar del acto, pues su cuerpo comenzaba a acoplarse a las dimensiones de él. A pesar de la ligera molestia que sintió en un inicio, quiso sentirlo más dentro, así que con sus largas piernas, rodeó la cintura de Leon, acercando sus caderas a las de él más y más.

Él se extasió por ese movimiento, y gimió para tomar un respiro, debido al esfuerzo que realizaba al introducirse una vez más en ella. Claire jadeaba al sentirse deliciosamente invadida por el miembro, fuerte y vigoroso, de Leon.

Él nunca antes se había sentido así. Jamás había experimentado una comunión en el sexo como la que tenía con Claire. Y sabía que eso era porque lo que estaban haciendo no era sólo sexo. Por primera vez en su vida se estaba uniendo a una mujer, no sólo en carne, sino también en alma y mente. Claire era suya y eso nadie se lo quitaría.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus entradas fueran más potentes. Más rápidas. Más intensas. Claire se lo agradeció besándolo mientras tuvo el aliento para hacerlo, porque de pronto, el aire se le fue agotando y tenía que jadear para poder respirar. Apenas era consciente de que Leon hacía lo mismo.

Claire no pudo saber cuánto tiempo o cuántas veces entró en ella, pero lo que sí sintió fue esa sacudida en su interior. Ese fuego intenso quemándola, devastando todo pensamiento. Sintió que nada más en su cuerpo importaba sino ese absoluto placer que la estaba llevando a otro sitio, a otra dimensión, a otra realidad. No fue consciente de que su espalda dejó de tocar el colchón al haberse enderezado víctima de la descarga eléctrica causada por su culminación.

-Claire, Claire… -fue lo único que pudo susurrar él al escuchar los gemidos de su pareja y sentir las involuntarias y deliciosas contracciones de ella. La mente se le estaba poniendo en blanco, percibía el orgasmo de Claire y eso provocó su propio éxtasis. Nunca antes le había sucedido eso.

Se dejó ir en el interior de esa cavidad, liberando a su cuerpo y a su mente. Cayendo sobre el cuerpo de ella y a su vez, elevándose hacia una cumbre que creyó imposible alcanzar.

Los brazos de ella lo recibieron con ternura. Él descansó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, impidiéndose a si mismo dejar caer todo su peso sobre el frágil cuerpo de Claire. Ella sudaba, él también. Y simplemente no podían ser más felices.

-Te amo, Claire –susurró él.

-Y yo a ti –musitó ella acariciando el húmedo cabello de su amante.

No hubo más palabras. Él se acomodó junto a ella y la estrechó contra sí. Ella recargó sus manos en el varonil pecho de Leon, escuchando el latir de su corazón, que poco a poco volvía a su ritmo habitual. Unos minutos de descanso, de un ligero sueño, fueron necesarios antes de que la pasión hiciera acto de presencia nuevamente…

Cuando se despertó, por un momento se sintió desorientada. Esa descomunal cama y la enorme habitación no le resultaban familiares. Pero la memoria regresó a la brevedad cuando su desnudo cuerpo empezó a recordarle con leves dolores lo que había sucedido.

Ya le habían dicho que eso pasaría, esos malestares eran normales, en especial los de las piernas. No había llegado a los 28 años sin el mínimo conocimiento sobre las relaciones sexuales. De hecho, ella sabía que sólo le hacía falta consumar el acto, pues las teorías las conocía de derecha a izquierda.

Se preguntó qué hora sería. El sol estaba bien alto, según pudo apreciar por los pocos rayos que se filtraban a través de la ventana. No podía adivinar la hora por ese medio, pero tuvo la certeza de que debía volver con Sherry a la brevedad, su niña seguramente estaba muy preocupada al no saber de ella. En ese momento lamentó no haber llevado consigo su bolso. Allí estaba su celular. De cualquier forma tenía que regresar al hotel, pues su pequeña partiría de regreso a casa en unas horas más. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría buscar un teléfono y llamarla desde el hotel de Leon, pero ya no quería causarle más molestias.

-Leon… -murmuró ella.

Miró a su derecha, él seguía profundamente dormido justo a su costado. Se veía adorable y tan guapo. Acarició su mejilla y retiró un mechón de su cabello. Dormía en paz, y eso era algo invaluable para alguien que había visto horrores a lo largo de su vida.

Era gracioso que habiendo tanta cama él estuviese tan cerca de ella. Pero no lo culpaba, al contrario, ella deseaba quedarse todo el día y la siguiente noche, y los días venideros, junto a él. Pero no era posible. No aun. Sherry estaría esperándola.

No demoró más, se levantó con todo el sigilo que pudo sabiendo que el sueño de Leon, como el de ella misma, era ligero. Aun desnuda, pues no halló con qué cubrirse, recogió su ropa interior, vestido y zapatillas que habían quedado regados por la habitación y se encaminó hacia el baño. Pero la puerta que abrió no era la del baño, sino de un enorme armario. Cuando finalmente halló la puerta correcta se deslizó a su interior, y lo más rápido que pudo se duchó y lavó los dientes con un cepillo empaquetado que halló junto al lavabo. Ese cuarto de baño parecía más bien un Spa. ¿Cuánto le estaría costando la suite? Era evidente que el Gobierno pagaba bien.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, usó un par de las muchas toallas que encontró dobladas en una repisa, secó su cuerpo y su cabello lo mejor que pudo, tomando en cuenta que no disponía de mucho tiempo. Por ello, se vio en la necesidad de dejar su larga cabellera suelta, al menos durante un rato, para que se secara lo más que se pudiera. Salió del baño caminando en puntas, con las zapatillas en su mano, pues cuando lo pensó mejor, decidió que se las colocaría fuera de la habitación, así evitaría hacer ruido. Pensaba en cómo haría para llegar a su hotel si no llevaba nada de dinero encima. Tratando de hallar una solución, se llevó un susto de muerte cuando una figura alta, cubierta de la cintura para abajo por un ligero pantalón para dormir, bloqueó su camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Leon, me asustaste! –respondió llevándose las manos al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía al doble de su velocidad normal.

-¿A dónde vas? –Volvió a preguntar con esos penetrantes ojos azules traspasándola. Extrañamente, Claire se sintió un tanto culpable.

-¿A mi hotel? –preguntó mirándolo con inocencia.

-¿Escabulléndote como ladronzuela? –interrogó el ex policía dando un intimidatorio paso hacia ella. Claire retrocedió por puro reflejo, pero la pared se interpuso en su camino, chocando con ella de espaldas.

-B-bueno, eso tiene una explicación –comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, sin saber si quiera por qué-. Estabas tan plácidamente dormido, que no quise molestarte.

-¿Y preferiste que cuando despertara me carcomieran las dudas pensando por qué el ángel que compartió una maravillosa noche conmigo se esfumó? Muy considerado de tu parte, Redfield –replicó él recargando sus brazos en la pared a la altura del rostro de ella, a la vez que se acercaba su propio rostro al de la joven mujer.

-Bien, confieso que no había pensado en eso. Pero Sherry me está esperando. Anoche ni siquiera le llamé. Además, recuerda que hoy regresa a USA… -Fue un verdadero milagro que Claire coordinara ideas tomando en cuenta que Leon estaba prácticamente sobre ella.

-¿Y pensabas irte sola? Mal, mal, mal –movió la cabeza negativamente un par de veces, para enseguida agregar-. En cinco minutos estaré listo. Espérame.

Y como si quisiera convencerla de que se quedara, la besó de un modo tan delicioso que ella sólo pudo entregarse. Una mano de Leon se enredó en su húmedo cabello mientras la otra se aferraba a la cintura de Claire. Ella soltó las zapatillas y se recargó en el torso desnudo de él tratando de hallar algo de equilibrio. Involuntariamente, sus manos comenzaron a subir por su nuca, consiguiendo que Leon emitiera un leve gruñido. Él se separó apenas unos milímetros de sus labios para susurrar.

-Sigue con lo que estás haciendo, y tardarás un par de horas más en ver a Sherry.

Claire detuvo la labor con bastante esfuerzo. ¿Cómo es que los besos de ese hombre podían atraparla con tanta facilidad?

-Eso suponía –musitó él con algo de frustración-. Dame unos minutos. Si quieres comer algo, toma lo que gustes del Frigo bar. De cualquier forma, no tardaré.

Ingresando por la puerta que momentos antes ella usara, Leon desapareció de su vista. Pero a Claire le faltaba coordinación motora, porque se quedó extasiada mirando hacia la nada, aún recargada en la pared con una estúpida sonrisita en el rostro. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo tonta que seguramente parecía, recogió su calzado y se movió hasta el living. Abrió las cortinas de la terraza, donde ahora se daba cuenta había una gran piscina con vista a la playa, para dejar entrar la luz.

La noche previa, o mejor dicho madrugada previa, no había podido apreciar el lugar, pero en verdad que era lindo y espacioso. Nada que ver con la habitación que ella y Sherry compartían. Y ni qué decir de la vista. Se dio un tiempo para apreciar el hermoso océano azul que se abría ante sus ojos…

Su estómago le recordó que no había comido desde el día anterior, pero acababa de lavarse los dientes, así que no saborearía lo que pudiese llegar a encontrar. Sin embargo, no sólo el hambre era lo que tenía a su estómago en movimiento incesante. Sencillamente aun no acababa de creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había compartido con Leon el momento más maravilloso de su vida. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente adolorido e incluso estaba cansada. Pero era un precio justo por todo lo que él le había hecho sentir. Había leído que era muy difícil que una mujer llegara a un orgasmo en su primera vez, pero ese estallido en su interior, los espasmos que sacudió su cuerpo, el fuego que quemó todo y dejó su mente en blanco tuvo que serlo.

Pero una duda la estaba carcomiendo… Recordaba vagamente que Leon dijo un "te amo", y ella respondió de la misma forma. No dudaba que en ese momento esa frase fue dicha con total sinceridad, pero ahora que el fuego se había consumido, ¿dónde los dejaba eso? Preguntarle directamente parecía el camino más obvio, pero no deseaba hacerlo.

E independientemente de eso… ¿Qué eran? ¿Amigos, amantes, novios, amigos con derechos? Debió aclarar ese punto antes de tener un avance de esa dimensión con él. Por ejemplo, un buen momento hubiese sido cuando estuvieron en el mirador. ¿Pero quién podría culparla por sucumbir ante esos celestiales besos? Es que ese hombre no era normal. Lo que podía hacer con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua… y otras partes de su cuerpo, definitivamente era supremo.

Lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo, pero sabía que tenía que controlar ese caballo desbocado que eran sus sentimientos. Él no había mencionado nada a largo plazo aún. Quizá la aventura era sólo eso. Y con un límite de tiempo aun no establecido.

Cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba salir un sonoro suspiro, recogió sus descalzos pies en el sillón, haciéndose un ovillo y un segundo después, dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo, aun con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto, uno labios se unieron a los de ella. La frente de ella estaba bajo la barbilla de él, pero la posición no demeritaba al placentero beso que él le estaba dando. Su olfato de inmediato detectó el delicioso aroma de la varonil loción de Leon. Sus labios se separaron un momento, para que él brincara el sillón, y una vez junto a ella, la estrechara por la cintura para seguir besándose. Claire podía sentir que su estómago desaparecía, y su corazón latía más y más rápido, deseando que las cosas no sólo se quedaran allí. Lo peor es que su cuerpo parecía autónomo, porque cuando Leon se separó se dio cuenta que sus piernas estaban sobre las de él, y su vestido apenas y cubría lo necesario, ya que las manos de él habían recorrido ese camino.

-Tal parece que no puedo separarme de ti –dijo ella en un susurro.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra eso, porque aparentemente yo tampoco puedo quitarte las manos de encima –Dios, él estaba usando ese tono de voz, carente de frialdad y moderadamente bajo. ¡Y lo usaba sólo con ella!

-Pero debo ir con Sherry.

-Así es. Dejaremos pendiente esto. Quizá más tarde podamos continuar…

-Quieres decir que… que… lo que pasó…

-¿Pensabas que sólo fue cosa de una noche? –Adivinó él- ¡De ninguna manera! Me tomará mucho más que una sola vez para saciarme de ti.

-Mmm.... bueno, técnicamente no fue "una sola vez".

-Pues serán tantas más, que perderás la cuenta.

-No pretendía hacer cálculos.

-Bien, porque después de hacer el amor tanto como nos plazca, dudo que nos queden energías para las matemáticas.

Con un beso lento, pero sin pretender llegar a algo más, Leon la acercó más a su cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos, fue separándose de ella, quien se quedó aturdida un momento, pero providencialmente recordó que aun estaba descalza, por lo que se colocó las zapatillas en su sitio y recogió su cabello en su usual coleta. Él observó cada movimiento con fascinación, pero al darse cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula suelta, avergonzado, y rezando para que ella no se hubiera percatado, se puso de pie con presteza y dándole la mano, la ayudó a levantarse.

-Vamos.

Al salir del hotel, Claire se sintió un tanto observada. Era evidente que Leon ya tenía algo así como un grupo de fans; pudo percibir que varias mujeres los seguían con la mirada, y por consiguiente, si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra. Quizá era porque iban tomados de la mano. Pero es que él no la soltaba, claro, no era como si ella se hubiese esforzado mucho en zafarse. A decir verdad, le gustaba muchísimo sentir la varonil mano de él entrelazada con la suya. Esas manos que, ahora sabía podían obrar milagros.

Tan pronto como emprendieron marcha hacia el hotel, Leon inició con la charla:

-¿Qué planes tienes ahora que Sherry regresará a USA?

-Honestamente, no tengo. Mis vacaciones escolares también han terminado, y tengo que enviar los trabajos del doctorado a mi asesor. Pero aquí entre nos, ¡el Internet del hotel es horrible! Tardo años en tener acceso a las páginas que necesito y ni hablar del envío de archivos…

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?

-Armarme de mucha paciencia. O buscar un ciber café.

-En mi hotel la conexión es excelente…

-Por lo que pude ver, créeme, sería absurdo que no la tuviesen.

-Podrías enviar tus trabajos más rápido desde allí…

-¿Me estas invitando a usar tu habitación como biblioteca llevando mi computadora todos los días por el resto de nuestras vacaciones?

-No. De hecho, de forma bastante torpe, intenté proponerte que te quedes conmigo en la suite, todos los días, por el resto de las vacaciones. En cuanto al uso de la habitación, creo que eso tendríamos que discutirlo. No estoy muy seguro de querer usar la cama y los sillones sólo para actividades escolares -eso la dejó muda. Leon la volteó a ver en ese instante y ella le devolvió la mirada intentando decir algo, pero sin saber qué-. Hey, relájate Claire. No pienses que estas obligada a nada. Si necesitas pensarlo, adelante.

-Leon, sólo déjame hacerte una pregunta: cuando terminen tus vacaciones, volverás al servicio del gobierno, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Y eso significaría no verte en otro largo periodo…

Esa no fue una pregunta, pero Leon prefirió ser completamente honesto.

-Eso dependerá de mis subsecuentes asignaciones… Pero sí, es probable que nuestro encuentro siguiente tarde un poco.

-Pues si todo lo que puedo tener de ti es este mes, entonces no tengo nada que pensar.

-Claire, no quiero ni pretendo que lo nuestro caduque junto con nuestra estadía aquí… Ten la plena seguridad de que no es fácil deshacerse de mí. Pero si tú quieres que vayamos paso a paso en esta relación, así lo haremos…

-¿Paso a paso? Dime que bromeas. No sé si recuerdas, pero hemos sido amigos durante casi diez años. Y durante ese tiempo compartí contigo más cosas que con nadie en mi vida entera. Dormir contigo podría ser un enorme paso para una mujer que no te conociera como yo lo hago. Para mí, será… una especie de obsequio.

Por toda respuesta él sonrió, tomó la pequeña mano de Claire y la besó. El rostro impasible con el que Claire se encontró en el accidente del aeropuerto años atrás no estaba más en las facciones de él. Ahora sonreía, y esa sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos azules. Le recordó al muchacho de 21 años, al asustado novato que conoció cuando él llegaba a Raccoon City en su primer día de trabajo. Recordó también su propio temor y que ese joven policía tuvo el valor suficiente para tratar de encontrar una salida.

-Por cierto, ¿estás preparado para el acoso al que te someterá Sherry en cuanto se entere?

-Puedo imaginar su reacción; pero aquí entre nos, será extraño llamarla "cuñada" si no puedo verla de esa forma.

-¿Tú también tienes el complejo de padre frustrado precoz?

Leon se echó a reír y estrechando la mano de ella que permanecía entrelazada con la suya, respondió.

-No sabía que la psicología estaba entre tus asignaturas. Y sí, creo que padezco de ese trastorno. Podríamos formar un club, ¿sabes? Chris, Jill, tú y yo tenemos los síntomas. Aunque ahora que ese par serán padres, creo que quedarán excluidos… Por cierto, ¿ya conocen el sexo de su bebé?

-No, Jill se ha negado rotundamente a hacerse un ultrasonido para saberlo. Es cierto que ha subido unos cuantos kilos, pero ella dice que ningún doctor verá su enorme cuerpo casi desnudo; y Chris está de acuerdo con eso. Ya sabes lo celoso que puede llegar a ser.

-¿Pero un ultrasonido no es necesario en los embarazos?

-Creo que sí, pero conoces a ese par. Aunque no dudo que terminen dando su brazo a torcer cuando Becky los lleve por la fuerza a la clínica.

-¿Y tú qué sexo preferirías?

-Pues… sería adorable tener un pequeño Chris rondando por mi departamento.

-Y destruyéndolo todo.

-Sí, definitivamente un hijo de Chris y Jill haría mil destrozos…

-Pero su tía lo mimaría.

Claire rio abiertamente mientras le respondía:

-Se ve que me conoces.

-¿Y si fuera niña?

-Sé que me volvería loca comprándole miles de cositas. ¿Sabías que hay más artículos en el mercado para las niñas? Pero viendo lo bella que es Jill, yo más bien me preocuparía por Chris…

-No comprendo.

-Pienso que mientras la pequeña adorase a su papá, él sería completamente feliz, pero cuando ella creciera, mi celoso hermano sufriría lo indecible tratando de contener a los pretendientes de su hija.

-Te olvidas de los genes Redfield. Mirándote, no dudo que la niña tuviera la belleza y el encanto de su tía. En serio que Chris sufriría bastante. Pero también creo que tus genes harían que esa niña fuese lo suficientemente inteligente y hábil como para patear el trasero de los patanes.

-Sería lo primero que le enseñaría. Y sé que su mamá también lo haría.

-¿Sabes? Pienso que cuando tengas un bebé serás la mamá más consentidora del mundo.

Claire se ruborizó mientras respondía.

-Suponiendo que eso llegue a suceder…

En ese momento llegaron al hotel de Claire. El auto fue estacionado y Leon rodeó el carro para encontrarse con Claire.

-Sucederá, confía en mí –respondió él mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

Entraron al hotel de esa forma y cruzaron la recepción. Al llegar a los ascensores, él le dijo:

-Tú y Sherry necesitaran un momento de privacidad, ¿qué te parece si cancelo tu habitación mientras tú hablas con ella? Subiré tan pronto como pueda para ayudarte a empacar.

-Está bien. Sólo dame unos minutos para ir por la tarjeta de crédito y la cardkey.

-¿Para qué necesitas la tarjeta de crédito?

-Para saldar la cuenta.

-Claire, yo me encargo de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Y recuérdame que necesitamos tener una larga charla sobre los asuntos financieros de nuestra relación.

-Suena… extraña esa palabra –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál? ¿"Relación"? –Ella asintió-. ¿Cuál usarías tú?

-No tengo ninguna en mente.

-A mí se me ocurre una. Y tal vez sea cosa de adolescentes, pero dime: Claire Redfield, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

Claire lo abrazó echándole los brazos al cuello. Con una enorme sonrisa que Leon pudo percibir, ella respondió susurrándole al oído:

-¿Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, tienes dudas de mi respuesta?

El aprovechó que el cuello de ella estaba a su perfecta disposición, y besándolo con lentitud, contestó con el mismo tono de voz:

-No realmente, pero me gustaría oírla de todas formas.

-Leon Scott Kennedy, acepto ser tu novia.

Él le sonrió antes de besarla en los labios. La caricia fue sutil, pero lo suficientemente ardiente como para dejarla con la sensación de querer más. En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron; salieron tres personas, quienes de refilón miraron a la cariñosa pareja. Dos de ellos, probablemente esposos, sonrieron; la joven mujer que iba sola los miró con un dejo de desprecio. Claire y Leon ni siquiera lo notaron.

-Subiré en unos minutos –murmuró él con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

-Te estaré esperando… -respondió Claire usando cierto tono cantarín y sugestivo.

-No lo digas así o tendremos que pedirle a Sherry que nos deje a solas un buen rato.

-Kennedy, quédate quieto –replicó en tono juguetón-. Pórtate bien frente a la niña, y más tarde tendrás tu recompensa…

-¿Lo prometes?

-Tienes mi palabra.

Para no tentar más a su suerte, Leon tomó la mano de su novia y besó el dorso. Ese simple gesto mandó miles de chispas por todo el cuerpo de Claire, pero tenía que lograr autocontrol cuando él la tocara, o de lo contrario, muy probablemente se volvería ninfómana. Le sonrió, y se introdujo en la enorme caja metálica. Cuando las hojas de metal se cerraron, ambos volvieron a la realidad, y ligeramente avergonzados se preguntaron cuánta gente fue testigo de esa muestra de afecto entre ellos. Pero muy pronto, llegaron a la conclusión de que no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Leon dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la recepción para hacer los trámites necesarios. Para su mala suerte, quien lo atendió fue el joven recepcionista al que Claire había cautivado con una sonrisa. El joven recordaba a la perfección a las hermanas Redfield, por lo cual, cuando Leon quiso hacer la cancelación, el chico se negó rotundamente reiterando que sólo la señorita Redfield podía hacerlo.

El ojiazul dejó salir un suspiro y dio media vuelta, resignado a que el trámite tuviera que esperar. Cuando se detuvo frente a los ascensores se dio cuenta de que uno iba en el sexto piso en orden ascendente, y el otro descendía, pero a penas iba por el piso 25. Decidió que subir quince pisos por las escaleras no era tan agotador, y después de todo necesitaba hacer ejercicio antes de que todos sus músculos se oxidaran. Aunque siendo honestos, si durante el resto del mes hacía el ejercicio al que se había sometido con Claire la noche anterior, no tenía que preocuparse en lo más mínimo por perder condición física. Y en definitiva, ese deporte le resultaba mucho más placentero que cualquier otro. Le resultó imposible reprimir esa sonrisa traviesa al recordar a Claire y las maravillas que sabía hacer con sus manos…

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. AMENAZAS

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HICIERON… CREO QUE PASÉ LA PRUEBA DE FUEGO!!!!

Poniéndome seria, me disculpo por ese par de días de retraso en la entrega de este capítulo, pero mi lap se quedó en calidad de préstamo con un amigo y no tenía copia del archivo en mi usb, de lo contrario, hubiese subido el capítulo desde el martes.

Ya he respondido a sus reviews directito a sus cuentas, sólo me resta agradecerle a:

Pauliina: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Por cierto, en cuanto leí tu review me puse a buscar esa canción de Hash, (ME ENTREGO A TI) ya la había escuchado, pero no la tenía muy presente, así que escuché con atención y en definitiva queda bastante bien el tema con el capítulo, fue casi como el soundtrack del momento cumbre de nuestra pareja de oro. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Inicialmente no pensaba meter más lemon, pero luego dije: si el fic ya está en rango M qué rayos! Habrá que meterle unas cuantas escenas lime para que valga la pena. Nos leemos pronto, cuídate mucho!!! Y MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!!

CHICAS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

Claire llegó a la habitación rezando para que Sherry estuviera allí, porque evidentemente ella no tenía la cardkey. Tocó un par de veces antes de que la rubia, completamente emocionada, se arrojara a sus brazos, y jalándola hacia el interior de la habitación, cerrara con un portazo.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! No quiero resúmenes ni versiones de adolescentes… Dime, ¿fue gentil contigo? ¿Se dio cuenta de tu… nula experiencia? ¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿Es tan resistente como lo aparenta? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Dónde rayos esta él? ¿Acaso no te trajo hasta aquí?

-¡Sherry, por el amor de Dios, contrólate! No sabes cuánto me alegro de que Leon no haya presenciado esta escena.

-¡Pero dime qué sucedió! No entiendo nada. ¡Él debería estar aquí, contigo! –Comentó la rubia visiblemente desconcertada.

-¡Lo está! Sólo que se quedó en la recepción…

-¿Por qué?

-Esta cancelando la habitación...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Volverás a EU conmigo? ¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Aun te quedan tres semanas! ¿A qué rayos tienes que regresar? No me digas que… Agh, pero si tu propio jefe fue quien te obligó a tomar las vacaciones, y ahora te hace regresar… ¡Es increíble!

-¡Sherry! ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó o no? –Comentó Claire sentándose en la cama y sonriéndole a su pequeña.

-¡Bien, bien! Cierro el pico.

-En primera: no regresaré a EU aun. Leon esta cancelando mi habitación porque me mudaré con él durante el resto de nuestras vacaciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas a mudar? ¿Él te lo pidió?

-Sí, y yo acepté.

-Entonces, tú y él…

-Somos novios. Desde hace menos de cinco minutos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Interrogó confundida-. ¿Anoche no… ustedes no…?

-Sí, la respuesta es sí. Y sólo te diré que fue maravilloso.

-¿Entonces hicieron las cosas al revés? ¡Quién lo diría! Pero el orden es lo de menos, lo importante es que tú y él están juntos –chilló Sherry mientras daba pequeños saltitos producto de la felicidad que la embargaba.

-Así es. Y no sabes lo bien que me siento. La palabra "felicidad" no me basta para describirte este… hormigueo que hay en mi cuerpo. Creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba sino hasta que nos besamos. Y eso, mi pequeña, te lo debo a ti –abrazó a Sherry con efusividad, mientras la rubia jovencita respondía el gesto del mismo modo-. Aunque al principio, deseaba ahorcarte con mis propias manos, ahora estoy en deuda contigo.

-¿Deuda? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Claire? A ti te debo la vida, y no sólo en sentido literal. Desde que te conocí me has dado todo el amor que mis padres no me dieron –los azules ojos de Sherry se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar esos momentos tan difíciles por los que había pasado en su infancia.

-Hey, nada de entristecerte, ¿de acuerdo? Debemos sonreír como nunca antes. ¡Leon ha regresado a nuestras vidas cuando menos lo esperábamos y ha sido tan lindo con nosotras! Además, él llegará en cualquier momento y aun no estamos listas.

-Mi equipaje ya está y tú no eres tan desordenada como Chris, así que terminaremos pronto. Por cierto, deberías cambiarte de ropa y arreglarte un poco. No creo que quieras que Leon te vea desaliñada, ¿o sí?

Claire sonrió y rápidamente se dirigió al armario y tomó ropa interior limpia, luego escogió su atuendo. Algo sencillo: Un short de mezclilla azul cielo y una blusa verde, con sandalias al tono de la blusa. Peinó su cabello como era debido, arregló sus ojos y se puso un poco de maquillaje. Qué gracioso, se había desvelado tremendamente y no había el menor asomo de aquellas ojeras que habían ido desapareciendo a lo largo de su estadía en Cancún.

Al salir, Sherry ya había colocado su maleta sobre la cama y metido un tanto de ropa. Claire metió la ropa interior en su equipaje y procedió a terminar con lo que Sherry había empezado. La rubia entonces se encargó de los artículos personales distribuidos en el tocador-lavamanos que había a la salida del baño y los zapatos de Claire.

Mientras seguían preparando el equipaje, Sherry siguió con la conversación.

-Claire, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-¿Cuán personal?

-Pues… ya que eres como una madre para mí, y ahora que tienes experiencia en el terreno, sólo quiero preguntarte si es tan maravilloso como me han dicho que es.

Claire se ruborizó, pero como estaba a espaldas de Sherry, la rubia no lo notó.

-Bueno. No podría generalizar, pero para mí fue… increíble. Sé que no siempre y no con cualquiera es así, pero Leon fue… fue tan gentil.

-¿Se dio cuenta de que eras…?

-Si lo hizo, no lo mencionó. Pero me cuidó todo el tiempo, así que seguramente sospechó. Sólo sé que no cambiaría lo que sucedió por nada en el mundo.

-¡Entonces valió la pena esperar por él!

-Sherry, yo no esperaba por él, no en específico. Es decir, esperaba por el amor. Leon siempre… estuvo en mis pensamientos, pero no podía soñar con él porque nunca estuve al tanto de sus sentimientos. De lo que siempre estuve segura es que quería amar a esa persona con quien compartiría la máxima demostración de amor, y por supuesto, también quería sentirme deseada, y sobretodo amada. Él me hizo sentir ambas cosas y no sé cómo podré agradecerle lo de anoche.

-Bueno, ahora sólo me queda rezar para que Leon… -unos breves toques en la puerta interrumpieron la frase de la rubia, quien de inmediato atravesó la habitación para abrir-. ¡Hablando del Rey de Roma! Déjame darte un abrazo, Leon. ¡Bienvenido a la familia Redfield!

Leon le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo. Y buscó a Claire con la mirada, quien se había ruborizado al escuchar esa frase.

-¡Sherry! –exclamó Claire un tanto escandalizada.

-¿Qué? –Contestó Sherry soltando a Leon y subiendo los hombros mientras se giraba para mirar a la pelirroja. Kennedy se dirigió hacia Claire, besándole la frente cuando estuvo junto a ella-. Son novios, ¿no? Y novios formales, así que técnicamente, ya pertenece a la familia. Eso sí Leon, ten cuidado de Chris. No creas que porque ahora este casado y a punto de ser padre ha dejado de ser un hermano celoso y sobreprotector. Si los ve juntos, no dejara que se besen o se abracen…

-Por favor, deja de asustar a Leon. Por si no lo sabes, ellos han sido amigos desde que se conocieron en Paris.

-No lo dudo. Pero Leon **era** su amigo, y **ahora** **es** novio de su hermana. ¿Cómo crees que tomará eso?

-Tranquila, Sherry. Si su hermano tiene alguna objeción, secuestraré a Claire y nos casaremos en secreto.

Claire rió ante la broma, pero en su interior revolotearon miles de mariposas ante las palabras de Leon. Él no ayudaba a que esa sensación disminuyera, pues estrujó su cintura con su mano derecha, como si quisiera respaldar sus palabras con hechos.

-Entonces espero ser la única invitada. Les prohíbo que se casen sin mi presencia. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez realmente deberías secuestrarla lo más pronto posible antes de que el psicópata de Chris planifique el modo en el que se deshará de tu cadáver luego de haberte torturado.

-Sherry, deja de ser tan fatalista. Chris no matará a nadie, Leon no secuestrará a nadie y no habrá ningún cadáver del cual deshacerse.

-Ay, Claire. Le quitas todo el romanticismo a la historia… -replicó la rubia suspirando.

-Por cierto, te tengo no muy buenas noticias. El chico de la recepción no me dejó hacer la cancelación de la habitación. Según él, sólo puedes hacerla tú.

-¡Qué raro! Él ha sido muy gentil con nosotras.

-Corrección: contigo –intervino Sherry-. Yo ni siquiera he cruzado una palabra con él. Y eso explica por qué desea que seas tú quien cancele y no Leon. Por cierto, espero que no seas celoso, porque Claire tiene un ejército de admiradores.

Aunque evidentemente no le gustó escuchar esa afirmación, Leon fue contundente al responder:

-No podría culparlos. Es normal que la observen. Yo no los puedo privar de ese placer. Pero en definitiva, el único que puede rebasar la línea entre mirar y tocar, soy yo. Y pobre del imbécil que se atreva a ponerme a prueba

-Oh, de eso no tienes que preocuparte. Claire sabe lidiar con imbéciles. Su gancho a la boca del estómago es envidiable. Y tiene una puntería excelente con la rodilla derecha... ¿Sabías que Chris nos entrenó?

Siguieron conversando y cinco minutos después, los tres salían de la habitación. Claire llevaba su maletín con la laptop y su neceser; Sherry una pequeña mochila donde traía sus artículos personales, y Leon llevaba el equipaje de ambas.

En la recepción Claire hizo los arreglos correspondientes, mientras su admirador repetía lo lamentable que era perder tan encantadora huésped. Se detuvo en sus halagos cuando Leon se colocó junto a su novia y extendió su tarjeta de crédito dorada, para liquidar el uso de la habitación.

-Recuerde que estaremos a su disposición cuando lo necesite, señorita Redfield. Fue un verdadero placer conocerla y atenderla.

Claire le sonrió y respondió con cortesía, pero un tanto avergonzada al ver que Leon fruncía el ceño. Quizá el joven recepcionista estaba yendo demasiado lejos con sus halagos, pero ver a Leon celoso no tenía precio.

En cuanto el chico devolvió la tarjeta de crédito de Leon, Claire entrelazó su mano con la de su novio y poniéndose de puntas, besó la mejilla de él. A Leon el corazón se le llenó de ternura hacia Claire. Ella podía hacer que muchas emociones se movieran en su interior a velocidad vertiginosa, y la sensación le fascinaba.

Siguieron con su camino. Sherry tenía que llegar con bastante anticipación al aeropuerto, por las revisiones aduanales. Leon colocó el equipaje de ella en la cajuela, y partieron a toda velocidad. Con el tiempo justo, Sherry pudo hacer los trámites y apenas le quedaron unos minutos para despedirse.

La pelirroja miró seriamente a su pequeña mientras le decía:

-¿Ya le avisaste a Jill que llegarías hoy, cierto? –La rubia asintió- ¿Llevas todo contigo? ¿Tu boleto, tus documentos? –La rubia volvió a asentir- ¿Sabes cómo llegar a casa desde el aeropuerto, verdad?

-Sí mamá, soy una niña grande y puedo viajar solita –contestó la rubia abrazando a Claire.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras respondía:

-Lo sé, envíame un mensaje o llama cuando hayas llegado. Por favor, cuídate mucho Sherry. No hables con desconocidos. Y recuerda que en tres semanas estaré allí e iremos de compras. Dale un abrazo a Jill y a Chris de mi parte. Ah, y vigila que ella no haga esfuerzos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cuenta con ello. Te extrañaré mucho. Nunca te ausentas más de una semana. Pero sé que Leon te cuidará bien.

-Con mi vida, si es necesario –afirmó él mientras miraba con ternura a su novia.

Sherry le sonrió y le advirtió algo:

-Sabes, creo que hace rato exageré un poco con la supuesta reacción que Chris tendrá cuando se entere de su noviazgo. Pero cuando sepa que han decidido vivir juntos durante un mes… bueno, creo que no le agradará mucho la noticia y esta vez no bromeo. Díganme si quieren que yo le dé un adelanto a Chris, o si prefieren ser ustedes quienes le cuenten todo con lujo de detalle.

-Se lo contarás a Jill -afirmó la pelirroja.

-¡La conoces, Claire! ¡Por mucho que quiera guardar silencio, ella me sobornará! -Dijo la rubia en su defensa.

-Es increíble que aún pueda convencerte con chocolates, Sherry Redfield.

-¿Qué? Es mi única adicción, y lo sabes. Y Jill nunca ha querido decirme dónde compra esos deliciosos chocolates que me regala.

-Lo sé. Por eso sé también que cuando Jill se entere, por mucho que intente ocultarlo, terminará diciéndoselo a Chris. Esos dos simplemente no pueden ocultarse cosas.

-Bien, si ya supones lo que pasará, entonces prepárense para su llamada…

-Tranquila pequeña. Conozco a Chris, me aseguraré de que se entere de cuánto amo a su hermana. Creo que eso lo mantendrá tranquilo.

Las mariposas revolotearon como locas en el estómago de Claire una vez más. Sherry sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a Leon.

-Eso me tranquiliza también –luego susurró-. De ser cualquier otro, tal vez no me fiaría tanto, Claire ha sido como mi madre. Pero tú también me salvaste aquella noche en Raccoon y confío en ti. Sólo quiero pedirte un favor, no pienses en mí como un estorbo…

-¡Sherry, jamás podría pensarlo! De hecho, permíteme ganarme tu cariño para que a mí también puedas verme como un padre.

Las lágrimas se agruparon con rapidez en sus ojos azules y un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras respondía.

-Ya te veo así –comentó Sherry dándole un último apretón antes de secarse las lágrimas con disimulo y separarse.

Leon se sintió increíblemente bien. Su soledad se había ido disolviendo conforme pasaba el tiempo en compañía de ellas. Ahora ese vacío en su pecho estaba casi lleno al saber que tenía una familia. Claire y Sherry ya eran parte de ella. Y pronto Jill, Chris y ese pequeño que aun no nacía formarían parte también…

-Bien, tengo que subir al avión o me dejará. Nos veremos pronto. Y por favor, hagan lo que hagan, no vayan a casarse sin que esté presente… –los aludidos sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de la rubia. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y cargando su equipaje de mano, rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada para abordar. Entregó sus documentos a la azafata, volteó y se despidió de ellos con la mano.

El vuelo de Sherry llegó a su destino sin ningún problema, por ello, la llamada de Chris llegó antes de que el sol se pusiera en la playa ese mismo día. Claire estaba con Leon en la terraza de la habitación. Ambos vestían únicamente sus trajes de baño, pues hacía no mucho se habían sumergido en la piscina. Bebían un poco de vino, mientras veían morir la tarde.

Claire estaba entre los brazos de su amado, cómodamente recargada en el pecho de él. Simplemente no podía sentirse mejor, había tanta paz allí. Pero cuando sintió la vibración a la vez que escuchaba el timbre de su teléfono móvil, supo que sería arrancada de su paraíso personal momentáneamente. De inmediato dedujo quién estaba del otro lado de la línea y se lo hizo saber a Leon.

-Prepárate, mi hermano al teléfono –presionó el botón verde del equipo y saludó-. ¡Hola!

-Claire Redfield, ¿qué significa eso de que estas viviendo con Leon?

-A mí también me da mucho gusto saludarte, hermanito. Respecto a tu pregunta, significa eso mismo. Me mudé a su habitación. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna objeción? –Respondió ella con total cortesía.

Chris se sorprendió grandemente. Su hermana nunca había sido precisamente una niña dócil y fácil de manejar. Pero ahora detectaba en su voz algo que nunca antes había escuchado: madurez.

-Sabes que jamás he intervenido en tu vida o en las decisiones que has tomado. Pero estoy preocupado por ti, Claire. ¿No piensas que las cosas están yendo demasiado rápido? ¡Sólo llevan una semana frecuentándose! ¿Qué clase de relación es esa? Mi única preocupación es que tú estés bien.

-Lo estoy, Chris. Estoy demasiado bien para ser honesta. Y en cuanto a lo de rapidez… no sabría qué decirte. Lo conozco, él me conoce. Lo amo y él me ama. Creo que es todo lo que necesitamos, ¿no?

De nuevo, el mayor de los Redfield pareció quedarse mudo. La enorme seguridad en la voz de su hermanita lo estaba dejando anonadado. Habían años luz de diferencia entre la Claire que había partido de Nueva York hacia una semana y la que ahora escuchaba.

-¿Él está contigo ahora? –quiso saber.

-Sí, aquí esta.

-¿Puedes poner el altavoz? Hay un par de cosas que quiero advertirle.

-Chris, yo creo…

-Tranquila. No te avergonzaré. Lo prometo.

Con cierta renuencia, Claire activó el mecanismo mientras le comunicaba a Leon:

-Quiere hablar contigo a través del altavoz.

-No hay problema –respondió él.

-Listo Chris, Leon te escucha.

-Perfecto. Kennedy tengo unas cuantas cosas que arreglar contigo, pero eso lo haremos en persona.

-Cuando gustes, Redfield.

-Por ahora sólo quiero que sepas que te haré directamente responsable de cualquier daño físico o emocional que mi hermana pueda sufrir…

-¡Chris…! –replicó ella, pero Leon levantó la mano para que Chris siguiera hablando. Él se esperaba eso y aun más del ex S.T.A.R.S.

-Claire, eso es entre él y yo –dijo el mayor de los Redfield con un tono bastante serio-. No puedo impedirte que salgas o vivas o duermas con él, pero es mi deber dejarle claro que no estás sola. ¿Me escuchas "novato"?

Ante la simple mención de su antiguo mote, Leon sonrió; pero eso no le impediría dejar unas cosas bien claras para Chris.

-Entiendo perfectamente tu punto, y no dudes que en cuanto sea posible hablaré contigo de hombre a hombre. Te lo debo. Pero como bien dijiste, lo que está sucediendo entre ella y yo nos compete sólo a nosotros. No somos ningunos chiquillos. Y Claire ya te lo dijo, nos amamos y tú mejor que nadie sabe cuán profundamente estamos involucrados. Ella es mi amiga y mi compañera. Supongo que eres de las pocas personas que pueden comprender eso.

_Touché! _–pensó Claire, por lo cual sonrió. Ante eso nada tendría que objetar su hermano.

-Bien. Sólo les pido que se tomen las cosas con calma. Tienen tiempo para conocerse más antes de… de… bueno, ustedes entienden.

Claire se rió y para aliviar la tensión de su hermano comentó:

-¡Ya veo! Tienes miedo de que te haga tío pronto, ¿verdad?

El aludido se ruborizó. Entre menos supiera de la vida sexual de su hermana mucho mejor para él. Pero ella había dado en el clavo…

-Como sea, el punto es que por ahora tendremos suficiente trabajo con el pequeño Redfield que viene en camino como para que venga uno más.

-Pero toma en cuenta que el nuestro sería un Kennedy… -dijo Leon uniéndose a Claire en la tortura de Chris.

-¡Como sea! –Replicó con evidente tensión- Ambos entendieron a lo que me refiero, así que no quiero sorpresitas por el estilo.

-Tranquilo hermano. No tenemos planes para darle un primo a tu pequeño o pequeña.

-Me alegra saberlo. Ahora quita el altavoz, necesito hablar contigo a solas –en ese momento escucharon a Chris decir al otro lado de la línea-. Ustedes dos quedan también fuera de esta conversación. Y nada de estar espiando por la puerta.

También escucharon la voz de Jill y Sherry reclamando, pero en seguida el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse se escuchó con claridad. La pelirroja sonrió y miró a Leon. Él le devolvió el gesto y le indicó que procediera a quitar el altavoz. Claire lo desactivó y colocó el auricular en su oreja.

-Ya está, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme que nadie más puede saber?

-Quiero aclararte dos cosas: Primera, Leon me simpatiza y ante todo es un buen amigo, pero era necesario que lo pusiera en su lugar y que entendiera que tú no estás sola.

-Lo sé, hermano, lo sé. Olvidas que llevo toda una vida conociéndote. Y te quiero aún más por protegerme como lo haces. Pero pierde cuidado, porque Leon…

-Sí, sí, no empieces a enlistarme las virtudes del "novato" o vomitaré. Sé que con él estas a salvo y sé que te cuidará quizá mejor de lo que yo lo hice.

-No digas eso, por favor. A ti te lo debo todo y lo sabes… Pero mejor dime el segundo punto antes de que empecemos a llorar como bebés.

La risa de su hermano le llegó clara y fuerte. Pero enseguida él se aclaró la garganta para decir en tono de voz más bajo.

-Sherry. Esa niña necesita entender que no cualquiera es merecedor de una Redfield. Espero que con el susto no tenga que lidiar pronto con algún noviecito o pretendiente.

-¡Chris, te prohíbo expresamente que le espantes los muchachos a Sherry! Yo jamás asusté a tus novias, y mira que no eran precisamente pocas las que estaban detrás de ti.

-Oye, que yo también sufrí con el mar de hormonas adolescentes que te acosaban a cada paso que dabas. Créeme que no es nada divertido darte cuenta de que los imbéciles de tu trabajo recorren de pies a cabeza a tu pequeña hermana. A algunos pude ponerlos en su sitio, pero no podía pelearme con media ciudad.

-Celoso… Pero por favor, deja a Sherry tranquila. Entiendo que quieras cuidarla, pero si asustas a sus pretendientes nunca tendrá novio.

-El afortunado que logre llegar a mí sin tenerme miedo será merecedor de la pequeña Sherry, nadie más. Así que mejor disfruta de tus vacaciones y déjame a mí encargarme de lo relacionado con la vida amorosa de nuestra niña.

-Mhh… sigues sin convencerme, pero cuando regrese solucionaremos este desacuerdo. Dale un abrazo a Jill de mi parte y un beso a Sherry. Ah, y en cuanto vayan al médico para su revisión mensual, llámenme.

-Cuenta con ello. Pon el altavoz de nuevo, quiero despedirme de Leon –haciendo lo solicitado, Claire invitó a su novio a la conversación.

-Otra vez, Leon te escucha.

-Bien, ya estas advertido Leon Kennedy. Quiero a mi hermana sana y salva dentro de tres semanas, ¿oíste? Mientras tanto, pásenla bien…

-Oh, lo haremos cuñado. No dudes que ella y yo lo pasaremos muy, muy bien… -comentó Leon con evidente doble intención.

-Ya ajustaremos cuentas "novato". Cuida bien a Claire, aunque ella no necesite guardaespaldas, me sentiré mejor sabiendo que estarás vigilando que no tenga uno de sus ataques de impulsividad…

-No te preocupes, la mantendré vigilada todo el tiempo.

-Bien, porque si regresa con un solo rasguño, te lo cobraré.

-Como gustes. Saludos a Jill.

-Gracias. Hasta pronto.

La línea se cortó en ese momento y así, libraron lo que pudo haber sido un obstáculo para su relación… Claire dejó caer su espalda sobre el pecho de Leon, quien tenía sus brazos listos para estrechar su esbelta cintura. Ella liberó un suspiro, él la estrujó un poco más mientras le murmuraba al oído.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Crees que el dragón de tu hermano me haya aprobado?

-Casi puedo apostar a que sí –respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz-. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces tendríamos que recurrir al plan b.

-¿Secuestrarte y casarnos en secreto? –Musitó mientras acariciaba el cuello de Claire con un sutil roce, lo que provocó que ella se estremeciera involuntariamente.

-Bueno, pienso que podemos omitir el secuestro; y en cuanto a la boda… no lo sé Kennedy, tendrías que darme razones para querer quedarme contigo de por vida.

-Eso no será ningún problema, Claire –respondió Leon mientras tomaba entre sus dientes el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de su amada para luego succionarlo un poco. Su mano izquierda se deslizó desde el vientre de ella hasta rozar su seno izquierdo, lo cual la hizo liberar un ligero gemido. La mano de Leon continuó en camino ascendente hasta los labios de la pelirroja, los acarició sutilmente, pero no se detuvo allí. Al bajar, su mano se detuvo en su pecho otra vez y en esta ocasión lo rodeó por completo, dándole ligeros y sensuales apretones. Por su parte, su mano derecha paseó por las piernas de Claire, deteniéndose en la entrepierna de la chica. No la penetró, pero por encima del bikini rojo de Claire acarició su intimidad. Los gemidos de Claire ya no eran tan bajos. Con la voz un poco más ronca él añadió-. Tengo las armas para convencerte. Además, acabo de asegurarle a tu hermano que la pasarías bien.

-¿Qué más tienes en mente para hacerme pasarla bien? –preguntó ella con cierta dificultad, su mente comenzaba a ponerse en blanco. Era increíble lo que ese hombre podía hacer con ella.

-Para qué te lo cuento… –susurró mientras la tomaba por el talle y la giraba-. Mejor te lo demuestro.

La ayudó a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él y no dudó ni un segundo en atrapar los generosos labios de la pelirroja con los suyos. En definitiva, Leon quiso dejarle claro que tenía los medios para convencerla de pasar una vida con él. Pero en realidad tampoco es que él tuviese que esforzarse demasiado en su demostración; Claire parecía más que dispuesta a dejarse convencer y colaborar con él.

Ella empezó a sentir que las manos de Leon tocaban la piel de su espalda, tocaba cada tramo de ella mientras la besaba con una deliciosa lentitud. Claire rodeó los hombros desnudos de Leon con sus brazos y dibujaba círculos disparejos en la desnuda espalda de su amado. Él comenzaba a manifestar cuan extasiado se sentía, ella lo sentía sin dificultad debido a la posición en la que estaban, lo cual avivó a temperaturas insospechadas su propio calor.

-¿Vamos a la habitación? –preguntó él en un susurro.

-¿Para qué? –quiso saber ella mientras besaba el cuello de Leon. Claire decidió deleitarse con el cuerpo de su amado como preámbulo- No necesitamos la cama para hacer el amor.

-Los preservativos están en buró –susurró él luego de liberar un gemido ante las atenciones de la pelirroja.

-Rayos -respondió Claire con evidente frustración-, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Si queremos olvidarnos por completo de usarlos, debemos buscar otro método anticonceptivo… A menos que desees torturar a tu hermano con un sobrino…

Claire se rió, pero no dudo ni un instante al responderle:

-Mmm… déjame ver. Si me dan a elegir entre torturar a Chris o disfrutarte a ti, ¿adivina que elegiría?

Leon la besó otra vez, succionaba y mordisqueaba los labios de Claire intermitentemente.

-Preciosa –dijo entre beso y beso-, creo que tengo que tener cuidado contigo o puedes volverte ninfómana…

-¿Qué tan malo sería para ti que quiera tener sexo contigo todos los días?

-En lo absoluto me quejaría, pero se te olvida que eres nueva en esto…

Claire se apartó de él y lo miró con recelo…

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Creíste que no me di cuenta?

-Pues no dijiste nada anoche…

-No quería incomodarte, pero de ninguna forma podría pasarme desapercibida tu timidez, tu ternura, la estrechez de tu intimidad.

-¿Te… incomodó descubrir que era virgen?

-¿Hablas en serio? Claire, para empezar jamás imaginé que tú no tendrías experiencia en relaciones sexuales. Pero el que me hayas elegido para compartir uno de los momentos más importantes de tu vida… Simplemente no tengo cómo agradecértelo.

Leon vio cómo los grises orbes de Claire se iluminaron de una forma increíble mientras le respondía:

-Hazme el amor todos los días por el resto de nuestra vida y la deuda estará saldada.

-Trato hecho.

Claire quiso desenredar sus piernas del torso de Leon para dirigirse hacia la habitación y continuar con lo que habían empezado, pero él colocó sus manos en los muslos de ella y la mantuvo en esa posición.

-Ni creas que te vas a liberar Redfield.

Claire estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Leon dio muestras de los arduos entrenamientos que había recibido desde hacía años, y se puso de pie sin mayor dificultad con Claire enredada en su cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió un tanto. A simple vista Leon no se veía tan musculoso como su hermano, pero ahora comprobaba que la apariencia no lo era todo.

Una vez en la habitación, protegidos por esas cuatro paredes, dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos y emociones. Hallaron el equilibrio perfecto entre la sensualidad, la dulzura, la pasión y el amor.

Leon quería guiarla en el proceso, pero pronto se dio cuenta que su amada era seguramente una alumna prodigio, porque lo sorprendía con besos ardientes y voluptuosas y tiernas caricias. Claire era una pupila dispuesta a aprender, pero en el amor no hay demasiadas lecciones.

El desconocimiento de Claire y la experiencia de Leon se conjugaron para crear algo sublime, algo que ellos dos conocerían y no compartirían con nadie más. Y eso sólo era el principio, aun les quedaba una vida por delante…

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. LOS NUEVOS REDFIELD Y KENNEDY

LNHOLA HOLA!!

De nueva cuenta, responderé sus reviews por este medio. La actualización tuvo que esperar por las fiestas de Independencia de mi país (VIVA MEXICO!!!) Apenas estoy recuperándome de la cruda… No pregunten, jejeje…

Les tengo una pequeña sorpresita a los fans de Chris y Jill… Ojalá que les guste. Y más lemon. Insisto, si el fic está en rango M, pues a sacarle jugo!

Bueno, pasemos a sus reviews:

**Llana**: Mil gracias por tus comentarios, en serio, ya no sé cómo describirles lo feliz que me hace saber que el fic les está gustando. Pero eso que me dijiste, sobre que terminas de leer el capítulo y vuelves a leerla, en serio hizo que sintiera mariposas en la panza, jejeje… Lo que me comentas sobre Sherry, creo que el personaje más difícil para mí durante la elaboración del fic fue ella. No se sabe demasiado de su persona, salvo su personalidad tímida e introvertida; pienso que esto se debe al poco contacto que tenía con sus padres. Pero la pequeña es valiente y muy inteligente, eso me dio pie para modificar su personalidad casi al cien por ciento. Es decir, si esa niña hubiese crecido con el amor y las atenciones que sus padres le negaron, otra cosa hubiese sido de ella. Ahora, al ser adoptada por mujeres fuertes como Jill y Claire, y hasta su tía, de la cual hablan un poquito en la novela de Perry "Inframundo", quien es una exitosa abogada, pienso que por fuerza tuvo que cambiar su personalidad. Quizá me pasé un tanto, pero veo que a ti te gustaron esos cambios… Y en cuanto a sus chocolates, mmm… ya mencionaré más adelante eso. Por último, estoy trabajando en el encuentro de Chris, Jill, Leon y Claire, luego del viaje, y créeme, necesitarán ayuda de sus amigos… ya verás por qué. Gracias por desvelarte leyendo el fic, pero duerme bien, porque eso de los desvelos acumulados no es sano. Yo me mareo horrible gracias a las noches en las que duermo sólo cuatro horas… En fin, nos leemos pronto y espero que te guste este capítulo. Bayi!!

**Gózatela**: Hola Liz, sí, vi el director cut, creo que así es como denominan a ese intro de resident en live action, y sigue sin gustarme Barry, pero por otro lado, Wesker no está nada, nada, naaaaada mal. Se ve altanero, presumido, odioso, pero ASI ME GUSTA!! Chris también se ve bastante atractivo, pero creo que en ese caso me sigo quedando con Wesker. Muero por ver si saldrá mi villano favorito en Darkside Chronicles, durante lo que sucede en Rockfort Island; aunque lo dudo, porque en los videojuegos los protagonistas nunca se separan, Leon y Claire siempre van juntos, lo mismo Steve y Claire. En fin, déjame te cuento que los maratones se ponen buenísimos. Es en un auditorio y aunque los asientos no son nada cómodos, todos llevamos almohadas, cojines y cobijas para pasar la noche. Hay maratones de anime, terror, vampiros, asesinos seriales y otros, la neta se la pasa uno muy bien. Igual y en tu país también hacen, nada más es cosa de averiguar dónde. Antes de la universidad, yo ni por enterada de este tipo de eventos, pero me llegaron con el chisme y ya no puedo vivir sin mis maratones. Mi madre dice que aproveche ahora que puedo, porque cuando tenga hijos (si ni a novio llego…) ya no podré hacer nada de eso. Los hermanos mayores son todo un lio, pero es divertido tener a quien fastidiar y, (aunque nunca se lo diré a mis hermanos) tener quien te fastidie. Sin embargo, no son de gran ayuda cuando se trata de encontrar un novio. Bueno, pues te dejo con el capítulo, espero que te guste y créeme que muy pronto tendrán el siguiente. Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima.

**Pauliina:** HOLA!! Mil gracias por tu comentario, qué gusto que disfrutes del fic, y aunque ya falta poco para el final, me inspira horrores que tu apoyo siga constante. Sí, creo que Claire nos ha dejado sorprendidas; pero si yo estuviera en su lugar teniendo a Leon al alcance de la mano, creo que tendrían que inventar un nuevo término para mí, porque eso de NINFOMANA quedaría corto. Y tengo una pequeña muestra de lo que te digo en este capítulo. Una amiga acaba de jugar Resident Evil 4 y también se enamoró del hombre, pero a ella le gustaron sus ojos… yo no puedo limitarme a una sola parte de su cuerpo… O sea, los brazos que se le ven en la peli Degeneration, no son cualquier cosa. Y eso de los celos de hermano, bueno, los genes Redfield hacen a la gente bonita, y siempre imaginé que esos dos debieron sufrir un poco por los acosadores del sexo opuesto (y quién sabe, hasta del mismo sexo a lo mejor). Me despido por ahora y espero que este capítulo te guste, yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Hasta muy pronto.

**Yami Wesker**: Ahhh, me gustaría adoptar tu apellido, jijiji… Ya sabes: PILY-CHAN WESKER (bueno, podemos omitir el "chan"). Wesker y Leon tienen un empate en mi corazón… Sus personalidades son opuestas, pero ese aire inglés de Wesker y su frialdad… ahhh… me encanta el hombre. Oye, mil gracias por tu comentario, qué bueno que hasta el momento te guste el fic, y eso de las escenas íntimas, la verdad es que si me cuesta trabajo hacerlas, tengo que hacerles muchas correcciones, pero por ahí leí una vez que uno escribe lo que quiere leer, así que me esfuerzo para que el resultado final en verdad me guste, esperando entonces que a ustedes también les agrade. Pero tus escenas hot con Wesker nada tienen que pedirle a estas, te lo aseguro!!! O sea, yo no tuve ningún problema para imaginar esa escena en la habitación de Reena, cuando la tumba en la cama y él empieza a hacer lo suyo. En serio que vi claramente el momento, y te juro que me dio mucha envidia!!!. YO QUIERO UN WESKER!!!! El escape de Reena estuvo genial, pero, sentí pena por mi rubio preferido… seguramente tuvo que tomar una ducha helada para bajarse la calentura… Pobre, Dios sabe que yo no me le hubiera negado… en fin. Espero que este capítulo te agrade y pueda leerte pronto. Cuídate mucho y seguimos en contacto.

MENCION ESPECIAL A: HARUHI AMEKO: Niña, espero que estés bien, llevas mucho tiempo desaparecida. Manda señales de humo al menos, pero repórtate con un PM de perdida.

Finalmente, gracias de nuevo a quienes siguen marcando el fic en su lista de favoritos. Es todo un honor que añadan mi fic entre sus preferidos.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Los nuevos Redfield - Kennedy**

La segunda semana transcurrió rápidamente para Claire y Leon. Esos días juntos, a solas, y viviendo bajo el mismo techo, fueron un verdadero reto. Ambos eran solteros, acostumbrados a vivir como mejor les pareciera y a hacer las cosas a su modo, y de pronto, se vieron envueltos en la convivencia diaria, prácticamente a toda hora, y replanteando sus ideas. Pero curiosamente no fue tan difícil como creyeron que sería. Aunque a ambos les sorprendieron algunos descubrimientos.

Tuvieron que mantener un sano equilibrio entre el orden en la habitación que Leon siempre mantenía y lo relajada que Claire era en esas cuestiones. Claire adoraba los deportes extremos, Leon, por su trabajo, podía hacer cualquiera de esos deportes con relativa facilidad, pero prefería actividades más tranquilas. De cualquier forma, los dos la pasaron de maravilla al compatibilizar sus gustos.

Leon pudo constatar la dedicación de Claire hacia sus estudios. Ella tenía que revisar los documentos que le llegaban por internet y a su vez, enviar los ensayos que le pedían. Él compró varios libros para no aburrirse, pero a veces apartaba la vista de sus páginas impresas y se dedicaba a observarla. Detectó que ella se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, o que sonreía ante los comentarios que su asesor le mandaba por el correo electrónico. Deseó averiguar qué clase de cosas la hacía sonreír de ese modo, pero él no podía ni debía intervenir de ese modo en su privacidad.

Claire por su parte, había descubierto que Leon adoraba dormir boca abajo, pero sólo lo hacía después de haberla abrazado durante varias horas, especialmente después de haber hecho el amor. A ella le gustaba despertarlo repartiendo pequeños besos por su espalda. Él de inmediato la miraba sonriente y le agradecía con otra prolongada y apasionada entrega ese dulce despertar.

Las cosas en ese sentido también mejoraron, pues luego de hacerle una visita al médico, él les sugirió el uso de parches anticonceptivos y ambos optaron que por el momento esa sería la mejor forma de seguir con su vida sexual sin mayores preocupaciones. Así que libres del uso de preservativos, tuvieron la libertad de hacerlo cuando y como quisieran.

A pesar de sus ardientes encuentros, los cuales parecían no extinguir esa llama en su interior, unas cuantas noches sólo se abrazaron y durmieron en paz. Leon fue especialmente atento y cuidadoso con Claire durante su periodo, el cual por cierto la tomó por sorpresa, ya que ella nunca era regular. Él la consintió con su comida y postres preferidos, le preparó la tina con sales aromáticas y la estrechaba con delicadeza en las noches. Fueron tres días de abstinencia sexual, por eso cuando ella se sintió bien, su entrega estuvo llena de pasión.

Algo que ambos detectaron al cabo de unos días fue que durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, no hubo pesadillas. Ninguno se despertó sobresaltado a media noche como solía suceder. Era como si la compañía del otro fuese un muy efectivo sedante para los terribles recuerdos que mantenían en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Salieron a cenar a diferentes lugares, pero ambos preferían pasar la noche en la terraza de la habitación de Leon, alumbrados por la luz de la Luna y escuchando el delicioso arrullo de las olas del mar.

Y si las caricias despertaban su deseo, simplemente se sumergían en el agua de la piscina, caminaban hacia la habitación, llegaban a la salita, se detenían en el recibidor o en la cocina, pero en definitiva, no reprimían sus necesidades.

**& & & & & & &**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Claire estaba en el living organizando unos documentos en su laptop que debía enviar a la brevedad. Leon había salido, dijo que quería comprar un par de cosas y algunas películas para que las vieran juntos en la noche. Hacía una hora aproximadamente de aquello. Hacía un infernal calor en la calle, pero por fortuna, la habitación contaba con un buen sistema de aire acondicionado, a pesar de eso Claire usaba una falda corta azul cielo y un sencillo top en un tono más fuerte que la falda. Acababa de enviar el último archivo, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-¡Claire Redfield, me parece increíble que me esté enterando de las buenas nuevas hasta ahora! Se supone que somos amigas, ¿y Chris y Jill me informan que tú y Leon ya viven juntos?

-Oh, Becky, lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Pero es que realmente las cosas han sido… vertiginosas últimamente. Yo, creo que aun estoy asimilando lo que sucede.

-Te creo, en serio que sí. Pero tú fuiste la primera a quien le conté que Billy y yo nos habíamos reencontrado hace cinco años. Tú fuiste la primera en saber que me había invitado a salir. Tú fuiste la primera en saber de aquella extraña cita que tuvimos, de lo torpe que él fue, de lo mucho que me hizo reír, y del primer beso que nos dimos. No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que Leon y tú comparten el mismo techo desde hace dos semanas.

-Eso no es cierto. Apenas cumplí una semana.

-Detalles; el punto aquí es que, si no obligo a Jill para que viniera a hacerse el ultrasonido, yo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado.

-Discúlpame Becky, sé que no tengo excusa. Pero te juro que te iba a avisar, sólo que…

-Bien, bien… No te disculpes más. Además, entiendo que tengas la mente dispersa, doy por hecho que Leon está distrayéndote bastante.

-Bueno, sí, algo hay de eso…

-¿Algo? Vamos amiga, sé honesta. Dime, ¿qué tal te va en ese asunto?

-De maravilla. No tengo ninguna queja. Ninguna. De verdad, todo ha sido increíble.

-¡Qué alegría me da escucharte decir eso! Supongo que Leon no anda por allí, ¿verdad?

-No, salió a comprar unas cosas hace un rato. De lo contrario no estaría contándote esto.

-Sí, no hay nada peor que un hombre con el ego elevado por sus excelentes habilidades en la cama.

-Lo dices como si ya lo hubieras vivido.

-Pues… -Rebecca bajó considerablemente su volumen de voz al añadir-, créeme que William Coen no es precisamente modesto cuando me escucha gritar como loca…

Claire se rió con fuerza mientras respondía.

-Imagino que te has puesto toda roja al decirme eso…

-Si bueno, algo… Ya sabes… Pero entonces, ¿eres feliz?

-Lo soy, de verdad que sí, y en todo sentido. Leon es atento, cariñoso, me cuida, me consiente, y para ponerlo en términos entendibles, digamos que sabe hacer lo suyo.

-Dios, por tu tono de voz, te creo…

-Becky, podría jurar sobre una biblia que en verdad lo sabe hacer.

-Aunque… bueno, pero tú no tienes de dónde comparar.

-¡Como si tu situación fuese diferente! Saliste con varios chicos, pero no habías hecho "_Home Run"_ sino hasta que reapareció Billy…

-Buen punto. Bueno, si Leon te está haciendo feliz, creo que sobran los reclamos por lo tardío de la información.

-Gracias por comprenderme. Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con el ultrasonido de Jill?

-Me parece que esa noticia tienen que dártela los padres. Estamos ahora mismo en el hospital. Sabes que no soy ginecóloga, pero tuve que hacer ese trabajo porque tu hermano y cuñada no querían que ningún otro médico la revisara. Al paso que van creo que tendré que prepararme para atender el parto.

-Esos dos son incorregibles. ¡Hasta dónde llega su terquedad! Pero todo está bien con Jill y el bebé, ¿cierto?

-Mmm… insisto, esa noticia te la darán Jill y Chris, quienes por cierto están esperándome en el consultorio. Yo aproveché su asombro luego de que les di las noticias para salir y hacer la llamada.

-Por cierto, Becky, ¿cómo viste a Chris respecto al asunto de Leon?

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que lo primero que me dijo Chris cuando lo vi fue que estás viviendo en el pecado con Leon, y a juzgar por su expresión, pienso que aun está algo celoso de que su hermanita esté viviendo como una niña grande lejos de su mirada vigilante. Pero no puede negar que Leon le simpatiza, así que despreocúpate. Además, después de lo de hoy, tu hermano va a estar muy ocupado.

La puerta de la habitación de Claire se abrió en ese momento, revelando la figura de Leon.

-Becky, Leon acaba de llegar.

-Salúdalo de mi parte, o mejor aún, pon tu altavoz, yo haré lo mismo porque en este preciso momento tu hermano y tu cuñada te darán una noticia muy especial. Te recomiendo que tomes asiento, y créeme, no exagero.

Claire encendió el altavoz mientras, haciendo caso a la recomendación de su amiga, se sentaba en el sofá. Rebecca no tendía a dramatizar, así que algo grande debía estar sucediendo.

Cuando miró la expresión inquisitiva de Leon, quien colocó una bolsa de papel café en una de las mesitas, brevemente le resumió con un susurro.

-Jill ya se hizo el ultrasonido. Becky dice que me darán una noticia muy especial.

El agente gubernamental asintió y tomó asiento junto a su novia. Mientras tanto, la doctora Chambers ingresó a su consultorio y les avisó a los futuros padres que Claire estaba al teléfono.

-Listo, aquí están Jill y Chris –escucharon Leon y Claire.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué noticia van a darme? –Interrogó la pelirroja-. ¿Ya saben el sexo del bebé?

-Mejor que eso, Claire –respondió Jill.

-Sabemos la cantidad –añadió Chris.

-¿A qué se refieren? –preguntó Leon a nombre de su novia.

-Bueno, parece que Chris tendrá que trabajar más. Y ahora resulta comprensible que Jill haya subido de peso de forma tan rápida.

-Creo que ya estoy entendiendo… -musitó Claire.- ¡Son gemelos!

-Nop –respondió el mayor de los Redfield-. De hecho, hermanita, son más.

-¿Qué? ¿Más de dos?

-Sí…

-¡Son cinco, Claire! ¡Cinco! –gritó Jill completamente emocionada.

-¡Oh por Dios! –susurró Leon.

-Sorprendente ¿verdad? Y mira que de acuerdo a las estadísticas sólo hay un parto de quintillizos por cada 47 millones de embarazadas –comentó Rebecca con ese aire de sabelotodo, muy característico en ella.

-¿Pero qué hicieron para tener tantos? –interrogó Claire sorprendida, pero ciertamente feliz.

-Supongo que hacer el amor apasionadamente cada noche ayudó…

-Chris, cállate. No necesitaba oír eso. ¡Qué desagradable! Jill, dime, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que…?

-¡Ni lo menciones, cuñada! Estoy perfectamente bien y no quiero que regreses a casa antes de lo estrictamente necesario. Tengo muchos antojos, y créeme que me estoy poniendo enorme, pero estoy bien y muy contenta. Además, ya tengo suficiente con un Redfield hostigándome. Y los fines de semana Sherry se le une a tu hermano. Así que deja de angustiarte y disfruta de tus vacaciones. Por cierto Leon, me da mucho gusto saludarte.

-Igualmente Jill. Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias, ¿y qué se siente saber que tendrás cinco sobrinos?

-Valentine… -musitó Claire.

-Redfield, ahora es la señora Redfield, recuérdalo –corrigió Chris.

-Y ahora que lo mencionan –añadió Leon-, supongo que es bueno que su próximo sobrino tenga cinco primos que cuiden de él.

-Espera, ¿qué demonios quieres decir con "próximo"? Eso no tiene nada de gracioso Kennedy. Creí que les había dejado bien claro…

-Chris, querido hermano, fue un placer saludarte y saber las buenas nuevas. Jill, si necesitas algo sólo házmelo saber y estaré allí de inmediato. Becky, nos veremos a mi regreso, y saluda a Billy, por favor.

Rebecca se rió, tomó el teléfono, desactivó el altavoz y salió de su consultorio antes de que a Chris le diera un colapso nervioso por ser completamente ignorado por su hermana.

-Lo haré. Niños, disfruten de sus vacaciones, y protéjanse, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-Ok doctora Chambers, gracias por el consejo de educación sexual. Nos veremos pronto.

-Cambio y fuera.

Claire suspiró y miró a Leon.

-Dios, esa es una de las conversaciones más raras que he tenido en mi vida.

-Y qué lo digas. Wow. Cinco niños. Eso sí que será interesante.

-¡Será como tener un Jardín de Niños!

-Sin embargo, será divertido ver crecer a esos pequeños... Cambiando de tema, preciosa, tengo una proposición qué hacerte.

-¿Indecorosa?

-¿La pequeña Claire piensa en proposiciones indecorosas? ¡Qué diría tu hermano si lo supiera!–interrogó él con falsa sorpresa y desaprobación, mientras contradecía sus palabras recorriendo la pierna derecha de ella con sutiles movimientos y sonriéndole con picardía. En seguida añadió- Aunque me temo que en este momento mi propuesta es perfectamente inocente. Dime, ¿qué te parece si celebramos esta primer semana?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Si acepta salir conmigo, señorita Redfield, nos espera una deliciosa cena en uno de los restaurantes más bellos y elegantes de la bahía.

-¿En serio? ¿Tendremos una cita? Sería la primera, en realidad.

-Ya hemos salido muchas veces…

-Sí, pero siempre nos lanzamos a la aventura, nunca antes habíamos planeado una salida.

-Bueno, si lo pones así, supongo que tienes razón.

-La tengo; y creo que esta vez no podré llevar uno de mis shorts, pero si me das una hora, verás que quedo presentable.

Él suspiró mientras la encerraba en un estrecho abrazo

-Cuándo entenderás que no me importa lo que te pongas -murmuraba en el oído izquierdo de Claire y en pausas mordisqueaba el lóbulo de ella-, cómo te peines, o qué perfume uses. Te amo y punto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo también te amo –dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, y sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo-. Pero aun así, necesito una hora.

Leon sonrió y tumbó a Claire sobre el sillón acorralándola con su propio cuerpo, amoldándose a cada una de las femeninas curvas de su novia.

-Bueno, creo que disponemos de tiempo para… otras cosas… más…

-¿Indecorosas…?

-Exacto –murmuró él antes de robarle un beso. Pero no un beso cualquiera, sino de esos que pueden dejar agotada a la mente y a su vez despertar en el cuerpo sensaciones exuberantes y sensuales. Claire ya sabía que estaba perdida cuando él la besaba de esa forma, pero sucedía que le encantaba sentirse así de vulnerable, prueba de ello era que en cuestión de segundos, Leon ya tenía su camisa desabotonada y estaba instalado entre las piernas de ella, quien ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Leon siempre tomaba el control de la situación en el momento de final. Claire, hasta ese día, no se sentía segura para moverse con libertad, pero la forma en la que reaccionan los sentidos ante los estímulos, la seguridad y confianza que Leon le brindaba, hizo que adquiriera valor e hiciera algo que venía apeteciendo desde hacía unos días.

Aún estando debajo de él, le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó cuanto le fue posible. Él no estaba sorprendido, de hecho le gustaba que Claire hiciera eso, pero las sorpresas apenas estaban por empezar…

-Siéntate –susurró ella separando escasamente sus labios de los de Leon.

-¿Qué? –interrogó él casi seguro de no haber escuchado correctamente la petición de Claire e intentando besarla otra vez.

-Siéntate, quiero… hacer una prueba –respondió ella entre besos, porque tampoco le resultaba sencillo separarse de él.

-Claire, preciosa, no es momento para…

-Lo es Leon, créeme que lo es –interrumpió para enseguida añadir-. Así que siéntate.

A regañadientes, el ojiazul hizo lo solicitado sin comprender qué pretendía su novia.

Claire se enderezó también y ayudó a su novio a desnudarse de la cintura para abajo. Él estaba anonadado. Sabía que debía decir algo, pero cuando vio la mirada y sonrisa de Claire, simplemente dejó de pensar. Se quedó completamente en shock cuando Claire se levantó y se hincó en el piso entre las piernas de él. Allí, todo hizo clic y tomándola de los brazos intentó levantarla.

-No, Claire, no tienes por qué…

-Pero quiero…

-Pero… -justo en ese momento, él ya no pudo decir nada, porque la pequeña y cálida mano de ella rodeó su miembro con la más inocente de las caricias y él gimió.

-Si hago algo mal, dímelo, por favor. Pero déjame intentarlo…

-Claire, no…

Ella volvió a acallarlo entrecerrando su mano alrededor de la virilidad de su novio y moviéndola lentamente; sintió de inmediato cómo éste cedía ante sus caricias. Movió la mano de arriba hacia abajo con parsimonia y suavidad, mirando las expresiones faciales de él, y disfrutando del placer que él experimentaba.

Leon dejó caer sus manos a los lados mientras cerraba los puños. No le gustaba ver a su amada arrodillada frente a él, pero las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir la inexperta mano de Claire acariciando el punto más sensible de su anatomía, simplemente eran gloriosas.

-¿Voy bien?

-Muy… bien… -murmuró él con esfuerzo.

Claire sonrió, pero bajó su mirada y procedió a hacer lo que verdaderamente le venía apeteciendo. Nunca antes había practicado la felación, pero en sus manos ya había circulado un montón de información al respecto. Leon había sido capaz de llevarla al clímax en su primer encuentro sexual y ella se sentía un poco en deuda con él por eso. La había hecho tocar el cielo y quería darle el mismo obsequio al ser que tanto amaba. No sabía si lo haría bien, pero lo intentaría y se esforzaría por hacerlo tan feliz como ella lo era.

Dejó su mano quieta en la base del miembro sosteniéndolo, el cual ahora estaba perfectamente erecto gracias a las atenciones que ella le brindaba. Con timidez acercó sus labios, previamente humedecidos con su saliva, hasta él y lo besó. Leon liberó un gemido al percibir la húmeda lengua de Claire acariciando su glande en movimientos circulares, lentos y ásperos.

Luego, ella procedió a recorrer la longitud de su miembro alternando sus labios y lengua. No dejó un solo milímetro sin acariciar ni besar, pero aunque los jadeos de Leon aumentaron, ella aun no estaba satisfecha con su propia labor.

Subió la mirada de nueva cuenta y encontró a su novio con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, en éxtasis total, pero ella sabía que aún había más y que él disfrutaría mucho con lo que vendría. Se sintió magnánima, poderosa, sabiendo que ella también podía lograr que Leon tuviera un clímax igual de fuerte como los que ella tenía. Y eso la estaba excitando, el calor y la humedad entre sus piernas lo indicaba claramente.

Abrió su boca y con su lengua rodeó una vez más la cabeza del fuerte miembro de Leon. Ella era capaz de sentir las diferentes texturas y él comenzaba a liberar un poco de su semen. Sólo un par de gotas, pero ella degustó el líquido y lo ingirió. Su lengua y labios acariciaban el glande, y escuchaba con atención los gemidos de su amante. Succionó un poco y los gruñidos de la varonil voz aumentaban de volumen… Pero eso apenas empezaba.

Con sus labios cubrió sus propios dientes, introduciendo enseguida la hombría de Leon en su boca, quien abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y gimió el nombre de ella con la voz cargada de placer. Claire se introdujo aun más la erección de él y prácticamente llegó hasta la base, pero él no cabía por completo en ella. Lo sacó con lentitud, disfrutando milímetro a milímetro de él.

Hizo lo mismo varias veces más, con calma, pero cuando estaba por llegar al glande de nueva cuenta, sintió como las manos de Leon sostenían su cabeza, ella lo miró y al encontrarse con esos ojos azules, llenos de pasión y amor, ella comprendió que él le daría una especie de guía sobre los movimientos y su frecuencia. Se dejó ayudar, sentía la gentileza con la que él la movía, indicándole así la velocidad. Claire se preguntó en ese momento si él sujetaba su cabeza para tener algún tipo de control, para no sentirse completamente vulnerable o sólo lo hacía para guiarla. Pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que fuese cual fuese la razón, a ella no le importaba. Tenía en su poder el placer de su hombre, y tener el poder para un Redfield resultaba tremendamente excitante.

Unas veces más él la guió para que la succión fuera lenta, pero de pronto escuchó la voz de él, quien decía con mucho esfuerzo:

-Más rápido, amor, más…

Sí, él comenzaba a perderse, por lo cual luego de indicarle la velocidad que deseaba, retiró las manos de ella y sujetó con fuerza el borde del sillón donde estaba. Sus gruñidos eran fuertes y Claire supo que pronto haría que él descansara luego de llegar a la cumbre.

Haciendo caso a las peticiones de su amado, chupaba a mayor velocidad el miembro de Leon, y él se arqueaba por el inmenso placer. Claire no supo cuantas veces más sintió el cálido y firme pene en su boca, pero cuando acarició con su mano izquierda el resto de la anatomía sexual de su novio, él gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Claire, basta…

Leon no esperó a que ella se alejara por voluntad porque sabía perfectamente que su testaruda amante no lo haría; así que simplemente, a pesar del éxtasis, con un simple y rápido movimiento la tumbó en el piso colocándose sobre ella, quien ante la sorpresa por el rápido tacleo, sólo se dejó hacer.

Los labios de Leon la hacían perder la razón, especialmente por lo excitada que se sentía. Empujó sus caderas tratado de mandarle el mensaje a Leon y él lo entendió a la perfección, porque mientras la besaba, se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella, y jugueteó en la entrada de Claire. Ella lo deseaba ya, pero Leon sólo la torturaba acercando su miembro a ella, fingiendo que la penetraba, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

Ella gruñía por la frustración, estaba tan húmeda que la espera le dolía. Lo necesitaba ya, con urgencia. Cuando pensó en hacerle daño físico por torturarla de semejante forma, él la se deslizó en su interior sin ninguna dificultad. De hecho, Leon halló un placer casi celestial al percibir cuán húmeda y cálida estaba. La penetró unas veces con suavidad y eso casi volvió loca a Claire, quien aunque se sentía terriblemente bien, quería sentirlo por completo y en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sabiendo que debía buscar lo que quería, ella rodó colocándolo a él de espaldas contra el piso.

-Ahora me toca a mí.

Claire buscó el miembro de él y al hallarlo se preparó para introducirlo en su interior… Dios, se sentía tan bien controlar su entrada… milímetro a milímetro su cuerpo se regocijaba al ser invadido de esa forma. Leon parecía igual de fascinado, pues los gemidos de ella estaban casi sincronizados con los de él.

-Así, nena, así…

Entró y salió de él varias veces más, pero al percibir los gruñidos del rubio cada vez más audibles, supo que pronto terminaría… Ella estaba cerca de llegar a su propio paraíso, cuando fue sorprendida al sentir que Leon se incorporaba y sentado, la acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él... Ahora veía: su novio no podía abandonar por completo ser dominante; el simple hecho de reconocerlo la hizo sonreír.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando él le quitó el top y sus labios hallaron los pezones de ella, devorándolos con los labios cual si fueran ambrosía. Claire arqueó la espalda, sus pechos eran la zona más erógena de su cuerpo, ella lo había descubierto hacía unos días, y definitivamente Leon lo sabía. Mientras succionaba uno, su otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar al otro, invirtiendo sus atenciones intermitentemente.

Él sentía que su culminación estaba cerca, pero deseaba que Claire llegara al éxtasis primero. Y su dedicación fue recompensada en cuanto escuchó un profundo gemido de ella, fuerte, audible; pero sobre todo al ver las expresiones faciales de su amada ante la llegada del inminente clímax, su precioso entrecejo se fruncía ante tanto placer. Sintió ligeramente las uñas de ella clavarse en sus hombros cuando se sujetó de él, como si tuviera miedo a caer, pero eso no lo molestó, al contrario, le dio pie para llegar hasta lo más profundo de ella, colocando ambas manos en las caderas de Claire, acercando éstas a las suyas tanto como fuera posible, liberando así su semilla dentro de ella de forma impetuosa y desbordante.

Al terminar, ambos jadeaban con dificultad. Había sido maravilloso…

-¿Amor, estas bien? –interrogó ella con preocupación al verlo dejar caer la cabeza contra su hombro mientras trataba de controlar su respiración…

-No tienes idea de lo bien que estoy…

-¿De verdad?

-Preciosa, créeme que no miento en estas cuestiones… ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Sabes que estoy más que bien… Esto ha sido, fue… increíble. Pero creo que en lo primero yo no estuve bien. De lo contrario, ¿por qué no terminaste en mis labios…?

Leon se puso serio, tomó su mentón con la mano derecha y la miro directamente a los ojos al responderle:

-Porque no. Aunque acabas de darme uno de los mayores placeres, no estamos listos para ese nivel. No quiero terminar de esa forma… no aún.

Claire no terminó por comprender qué quería decir con eso, pero quizá él tenía razón. Ese era sólo el principio, había rebasado una barrera, un tabú para muchas mujeres, y nuevamente, él la había cuidado en el proceso. ¿Dios, cómo había podido vivir sin Leon hasta ese momento, y más importante aún, cómo haría ahora para vivir sin él?

Después de sus… entretenidas actividades, las cuales de ninguna forma terminaron allí, Claire se tomó su tiempo para su arreglo personal. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando salió del baño usando un hermoso vestido rosa, con cortes asimétricos el cual le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. El cabello lo dejó suelto, pero en las puntas formó unos bucles dándole un aspecto bastante dulce. Unas sandalias plateadas de tacón medianamente alto complementaban el atuendo. Leon quedó más que encantado con la imagen de su novia. Nunca la había visto con ropa tan… femenina. Se veía totalmente adorable. Incluso casi se arrepintió de tener que salir de la habitación, pues en definitiva, quería mucho tiempo a solas con ella.

-¡Vaya! Eres hermosa, pero con ese vestido… me quedo sin palabras.

La situación de Claire no era muy diferente. Leon se veía sumamente atractivo con ese traje de tela ligera en tono gris. Su camisa era blanca y de hecho, prefería no usar el saco, pues el calor era bastante fuerte aun en las noches. Pudo oler su loción, y el aroma sencillamente la embriagaba. También a ella le resultó difícil tomar la decisión de cruzar el umbral y no lanzarse sobre él cual fiera en celo.

-Estoy en las mismas, y ambos sabemos que cuando no tenemos mucho qué decir, pasamos a otros asuntos, así que será mejor salir de aquí ahora que aun podemos.

-Sabia decisión.

La cena en el restaurante fue deliciosa, pero Claire no acababa de sentirse cómoda en ese tipo de lugares, donde la gente miraba a las demás de arriba hacia abajo con obvio desdén. Y además, en esos sitios con gente tan estirada la palabra diversión no existía. Leon lo detectó de inmediato, y en realidad se alegró de sacarla de allí, donde muchos hombres, quienes incluso iban acompañados por alguna dama, aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Apenas acabaron de cenar, Claire le propuso que salieran a dar una vuelta, quizá hasta podrían ir al cine y comer palomitas o algo similar. Él, si bien prefería estar a solas con ella, no podía negarle nada, y además le gustaba de sobremanera que ella fuera así: sencilla y alegre.

Al ir en el auto a Claire se le apeteció estar un rato en el mirador comiendo helado. Leon se lo concedió. Ya había transcurrido más de la mitad de su estadía en México, y por lo tanto, no había demasiados turistas en los alrededores, así que la mayoría de los lugares que habían estado a reventar durante su primer semana, ahora estaban casi vacíos. Y este era uno de ellos. Las estrellas se veían maravillosas y había luna llena, la vista era un tanto mágica…

Al llegar, como lo sospecharon, no había más que un auto aparcado, el cual, a los veinte minutos, se puso en marcha y se alejó en la oscuridad. Luego de terminar con el helado, Leon y Claire se recostaron sobre el cofre del auto, mirando las estrellas, con la mano izquierda de ella y la derecha de él entrelazadas, cuando un peculiar sonido llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

Rompió el contacto con su novio para reincorporarse con rapidez y bajar del auto; vio que efectivamente había escuchado un ladrido agudo, pero bastante bajo de volumen. Y quien había ladrado era un cachorro de blanco pelaje que jugueteaba en plena carretera. No había autos, por suerte, pero el pequeño perro debía tener como mucho un mes de nacido, por lo cual sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes. Además, Claire pudo notar que las patas del perro eran cortas a comparación del cuerpo; si mal no recordaba, esa era una característica de los Husky Siberianos.

La suerte del pequeño animal cambió drásticamente cuando se escuchó un potente motor. El corazón de Claire se aceleró al ver que ese sonido pertenecía a un tráiler con doble remolque. No frenaría. Aún en el remoto caso de que en medio de la oscuridad el conductor alcanzara a visualizar al animalito, el riesgo de volcarse era demasiado alto como para preocuparse por la vida de un indefenso cachorro.

No podía permitirlo, no mientras ella pudiera hacer algo. Apenas fue consciente de que se echó a correr con toda la velocidad que sus piernas y sus zapatos de tacón le permitieron, para detenerse a mitad de la carretera y recoger al perro. La voz de Leon llamándola quedó en un segundo plano.

Él estaba perfectamente relajado cuando sintió que Claire se levantó abruptamente. La miró, desconcertado y alarmado por la actitud de su novia. Ella soltó su mano y se puso de pie de forma casi automática, él hizo lo mismo, pero seguía sin entender. La mirada de ella estaba fija en la carretera, así que él la siguió y vio a un cachorro en riesgo de ser arrollado. Giró su rostro para mirarla, pero su corazón se detuvo al verla correr hacia la carretera.

De inmediato regresó su vista hacia el animal y vio que el tráiler se aproximaba cada vez más. Éste no disminuía su velocidad, y Leon entendió que tampoco podía hacerlo. Se aterró al darse cuenta que la velocidad que Claire llevaba era suficiente para llegar al perro antes de que fuera arrollado, pero no para que ella tuviera tiempo de correr hacia el otro lado de la carretera evitando el impacto.

Fueron sólo unas centésimas de segundo en las que Leon analizó todo eso, y sin razonarlo corrió detrás de Claire llamándola a gritos por su nombre. Su velocidad era por mucho superior a la de ella y en cuanto Claire colocó sus manos alrededor del pequeño animal, sintió que algo cubrió su rostro a la vez que era arropada por unos fuertes brazos que se cerraban en su espalda, mientras su cuerpo era lanzado con un fuerte impulso al lado contrario de donde estaba estacionado el auto de Leon. En el proceso ella cerró los ojos, pero llevó el cuerpo del animal hacia su propio pecho, tratando de cubrirlo para que no se lastimara.

Leon sintió toda la adrenalina correr por sus venas cuando rodeó a Claire con sus brazos, poniendo especial cuidado en proteger con su mano derecha la cabeza de ella, y percibió el aire que el tráiler produjo al pasar a unos cuantos centímetros de sus cuerpos.

Ambos rodaron por el pavimento de inicio, y los giros terminaron luego de que Leon sintiera la suavidad del pasto y los certeros golpes de pequeñas piedras en su espalda, piernas y brazos. Parecía que durante esos momentos ninguno de los dos respiró, pero a pesar de las molestias físicas, su única preocupación era Claire. Se apartó de ella incorporándose y buscó su mirada, la cual estaba oculta detrás de esos párpados que se cerraban con fuerza.

Ella seguía tumbada sobre el piso. De pronto se sintió observada y abrió los ojos para hallar los de Leon mirándola con preocupación. Le dolía la espalda, pero en los brazos y piernas sentía ardor. Si hubiera sabido que se arrojaría a mitad de la carretera para salvar a un perrito, simplemente nunca hubiera usado ese vestido rosa.

-¿Estás bien? –interrogó él escaneando la silueta de Claire, deseando que ni un rasguño tuviera ella, evidentemente, ella tenía no sólo rasguños de los cuales comenzaba a manar un poco de sangre, sino golpes que en poco tiempo se pondrían de color morado.

-Sigo de una pieza, creo. ¿Tú te lastimaste?

-También sigo completo… -Respondió. Ella parecía estar bien en la medida de lo posible, así que suspiró aliviado. Pero luego regresó su propio miedo y explotó- ¡Eres una suicida, Claire Redfield! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías al correr hacia el tráiler de ese modo?!

Claire recordó a su pequeño y peludo amigo, mientras bajaba la mirada para revisar que el cachorro estuviera bien. El perrito la miró con un par de ojos celestes que le llegaron al corazón. Al parecer él tampoco había sufrido pérdidas.

-¿Salvarlo? –preguntó a modo de respuesta mientras se incorporaba, quedando sentada con el pequeñín en su regazo.

Leon puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Claire. Quiso darle una sacudida y decirle que estaba completamente loca al arrojarse sobre un tráiler por salvarle la vida a un maldito cachorro, pero no pudo.

Era Claire, su Claire. Esa Claire que cuidaba niñas en medio de "incidentes" relacionados con infecciones virales terroríficas. Esa Claire que sin preparación estratégica adecuada, aceptaba participar en peligrosas búsquedas de datos que comprobaran los sucios negocios de Umbrella, en un laboratorio digno del Doctor Frankenstein, a mitad del maldito desierto de Utah. Esa Claire que se infiltraba en las oficinas de Corporaciones Internacionales para buscar datos de su desaparecido hermano, provocando un tremendo alboroto cuando trataron de atraparla. Esa Claire que, de acuerdo al reporte de Chris para la B.S.A.A., era capaz de obsequiarle su preciado encendedor, regalo de su ser más querido en el planeta, a un moribundo empleado de Umbrella, quien en primer lugar, había sido el causante de su captura y secuestro en una Isla infestada de zombis y monstruos. Ésa Claire que aun herida, no dudaba en luchar hasta el último momento para intentar detener un escape del virus T, a un horrible mutante producto del virus G, y a un desgraciado, sin escrúpulos, que liberaba infecciones para poder vender las muestras a terroristas de los virus que tenía en su poder. Ésa era Claire. Ésa era la mujer que amaba. Entendió en ese momento las palabras de Ashley Graham: Claire era la mujer por la que daría su vida.

Soltó a Claire y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el suelo, mientras reía a carcajadas. Ella pensó que estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria luego de lo vivido, por eso, se quedó impactada cuando Leon se reincorporó y colocó su mano bajo su mentón, levantándolo levemente, para mirarla a los ojos y decirle:

-¡Cásate conmigo, Claire Redfield! Conviértete en mi esposa y te prometo que te ayudaré a salvar todos los perros que quieras. Pero por favor, sé mi esposa y quédate a mi lado para siempre.

-Le-Leon… yo... ¿Estás bien? Seguramente te golpeaste la cabeza, o algo así, déjame revisarte.

Claire se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniendo al pequeño perro con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha recorría los cabellos de Leon, buscando señal de algún daño. Leon entonces colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Claire, manteniendo firme su cabeza y mirando esos hermosos ojos grises.

-Créeme que nunca he estado más cuerdo que ahora. Y si no te importa, me gustaría mucho escuchar tu respuesta.

-¿Realmente me quieres a tu lado para el resto de tu vida? ¿A pesar de mi desorden, de mi insensatez, de mi impulsividad…?

-Sí –la interrumpió Leon-, te amo con todos los defectos que tienes, porque resulta que además amo eso "defectos". Te amo, Claire. No quiero estar lejos de ti por más tiempo. No quiero volver a estar en la oscuridad, sin tu sonrisa, sin tus besos, sin tu mirada, sin tus caricias. No quiero volver a encontrarme en una cama vacía. No quiero, ni puedo, estar sin ti de nuevo. Podemos ir definiendo las cosas conforme la marcha. Claire, no tengo nada pensado en este momento. He deseado esto desde hace días, es cierto, pero ya no me cabe ninguna duda: lo único que quiero en esta vida es que estemos juntos. Eres mi razón de vivir y… y ahora entiendo, que también eres mi razón de morir.

Claire no quería escuchar nada relacionado con la muerte, no cuando se estaba sintiendo más viva que nunca ante las palabras del hombre de su vida. La mejor manera de callarlo era cubrir los labios de él con los propios.

Leon sintió ese beso, y supo que era el mejor de todos los que había recibido hasta entonces. Supo también que allí estaba la respuesta que necesitaba. Claire sería suya, y él sería de ella. Pero en el remoto caso de que él no comprendiera el por qué del contacto, Claire entre besos dijo:

-Sí, sí, sí, quiero ser tu esposa. Quiero despertar contigo cada mañana… ¡Te amo Leon, te amo tanto!

El pequeño cachorro, al sentirse apretujado por ambos cuerpos, optó por ladrar para que se dieran cuenta de su existencia. Ambos se separaron en el instante y sonrieron al verlo.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos con este amiguito? –Quiso saber Leon dándole una caricia en la cabeza al peludo animal, el cual movió la colita gustoso al saberse de nuevo observado.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí luego de haberle salvado la vida, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, y conociéndote como lo hago, doy por hecho que quieres adoptarlo…

-Pero no creo que en el hotel te permitan tener mascotas.

-Preciosa, por lo que pago por esa habitación, me dejarían tener un zoológico si quiero.

-¿Entonces podemos llevarlo? –preguntó Claire con la mirada rebosante de felicidad. Dios, ella era única. Aparentemente, no le importaba no haber recibido una sortija de compromiso. Pero el hecho de que él aceptara tener un animal de compañía parecía significar toda la felicidad del mundo.

-Por supuesto. Y supongo que nuestra cita oficialmente termina aquí. Ahora tendremos que ir directamente al hotel.

-Sí; mi vestido se rompió y no creo que sea bien vista en ningún lado.

Él observó el jirón de tela que se había desprendido. Su bien formada pierna derecha y un tramo de su ropa interior quedaban al descubierto. Seguramente la defensa del tráiler había sido el causante del daño. Alejó cualquier pensamiento que tuviera relación con desgarrar prendas exteriores e interiores, cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos y los sonidos que su hermosa novia liberaba al hacerle el amor. Levantándose primero, procedió a darle la mano a Claire para ayudarla, sosteniéndola además del talle.

Al ponerse de pie, ambos se dieron cuenta de los raspones que tenían en los brazos, y en el caso de Claire, también en las piernas. Nada serio, pero dolían. Sin embargo, ella se percató del abundante rastro de sangre en el brazo derecho de Leon, con el cual había protegido la cabeza de ella mientras rodaban.

-¡Oh Dios, tenemos que curar eso! –Dijo refiriéndose a una profunda abertura que cruzaba desde el codo hasta arriba de la muñeca- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías lastimado?

-Honestamente, ni siquiera siento dolor. Supongo que comenzará a arder en un rato.

-No lo dudes. Será mejor ir al hotel y pediré un botiquín para curarte. No podrás conducir con la mano así.

-En teoría sí puedo…

-Pero en la práctica no, así que me llevaré el auto y tú cuidarás al pequeñín.

Él asintió sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido discutir con ella cuando usaba ese tono de voz autoritario. Tomándola de la mano cruzaron la carretera. El perro parecía muy feliz con Claire, Leon lo miró y sonrió mientras le abría la puerta del conductor a ella.

-También pediremos lo que sea necesario para el nuevo miembro de la familia…

A Claire le fascinó como sonaba esa palabra en labios de su ahora prometido. Cuando lo vio a los ojos, se sorprendió al descubrir que de pronto parecía mucho más joven de lo que era. Cuando convivieron con Rebecca, John y David ella pudo ver un destello de ese niño habitando en el interior de Leon, pero en aquel entonces cargaban con el peso de lo vivido. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y en ese instante, ella se juró mantener ese brillo en la mirada de él.

Al llegar al hotel, ambos fueron el foco de atención ante su aspecto. Claire se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con lo que quedaba de vestido, pero no podía ocultar los rasguños y moretones que empezaban a aparecer en sus brazos y piernas. De inmediato uno de los recepcionistas ofreció su ayuda, y Claire sólo pidió que les llevaran a su habitación un botiquín y comida para el cachorro. Como dijo Leon, la gerencia del hotel no tuvo ningún problema ante el nuevo inquilino, y de hecho, puso a disposición de sus distinguidos huéspedes cama, baño, shampoo y todo lo que pudieran necesitar para hacer la estadía del perrito lo más confortable.

Sentados en el sofá, Claire limpiaba la herida de Leon con agua y un poco de jabón neutro; él se distrajo al ver que el pequeño perro jugaba con una pelota que le habían traído. Claire recordó un par de detalles.

-No sabemos si tenemos un niño o una niña –comentó ella.

-Tenemos un niño. Lo revisé cuando la mucama te entregaba sus cosas y el botiquín. ¿Tienes un nombre en mente? -Claire sonrió en ese momento y movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras colocaba desinfectante en la herida de Leon.

-Va a arder, aguanta -Leon asintió y apretando los labios dejó que el agua oxigenada entrara en la herida.

La molestia pasó rápidamente, y para olvidar el escozor siguió con la conversación.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre del cachorro?

-Mhh… No estoy tan segura de que te gustará –musitó mientras colocaba anestesia cutánea en la herida de Leon. No la cubriría aun, pues ambos necesitaban un baño luego de su heroico acto.

-Inténtalo.

-Quiero que se llame Scottie.

Lo menos que pudo hacer Leon fue reír. Claire sabía que su segundo nombre no era de su completo agrado, por eso o lo omitía, o sólo usaba su inicial al presentarse. Pero Scottie no sonaba tan mal… Aun así no podía dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

-¿Y qué hay con "Firulais", "Pulgoso", "Duque" y esos nombres clásicos?

-¡Un miembro de nuestra familia no puede tener cualquier nombre! –Replicó Claire indignada.

-Bien, veamos si a él le gustan mis nombres o el que tú elegiste -respondió y procedió a efectuar la prueba-. ¡"Pulgoso"! –lo llamó, pero el cachorro prefirió seguir jugando con su pelota. Intentó con el siguiente ¡"Firulais"! –Sin éxito. Uno más, se dijo- ¡Hey, "Duque"!

El pequeño siguió en su labor y ni siquiera volteó en dirección de Leon.

Claire sonrió, besó fugazmente los labios de Leon y le dijo:

-Aprende de la maestra –colocándose en cuclillas, palmeó un par de veces mientras decía- ¡Scottie, Scottie! Ven aquí pequeño –el cachorro comenzó a mover la cola y de inmediato corrió hacia los brazos de su salvadora. Al llegar con ella le lamió la mejilla. Claire acarició su abundante pelaje mientras le decía-. ¡Buen niño, buen niño! –Ahora se dirigió a Leon- ¿Ves? Le gustó su nombre.

-Pequeña tramposa. Eso no era válido.

-Nunca lo aclaraste. ¿Entonces qué, se llama Scottie?

Leon le sonrió. No podía negarle nada a su amada. Se colocó a su lado sacudiendo el pelaje del animalito.

-Scottie Kennedy-Redfield, bienvenido a la familia. ¿Sabes? Lo curioso es que en verdad tiene cara de Scottie. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca me gustó ese nombre.

-A mí me gusta. Bueno, me gusta todo de ti… Y me gusta todo lo que haces –murmuró deslizando sugerentemente su mano a través del amplio pecho, ahora desnudo, de Leon. Él gimió y tomándola por sorpresa la cargó entre sus brazos mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño-. ¡Leon, tu herida!

-No te preocupes por ese rasguño. Además, creo que en la espalda tengo otros tantos. ¿Mi preciosa enfermera podría echarles un vistazo?

-¿Sólo eso? Oh no, Señor Agente, con usted haré mucho más que sólo mirar.

-Bien, porque de repente deseo ser el doctor y quiero curarle a mi enfermera las heridas de sus brazos y especialmente, las de sus piernas…

-Doctor Kennedy, me pongo en sus manos.

-Y no te arrepentirás preciosa, te lo aseguro.

Disfrutaron del baño y otras actividades durante un buen rato. La integración del recién llegado no fue problema para ellos. De hecho, ambos parecían un par de chiquillos disfrutando el día de navidad ante los obsequios de Santa.

Leon se sentía sencillamente magnífico. De pronto sus sueños se estaban materializando. Cuando llegó a Raccoon, él había imaginado que en unos cuantos años recorrería la plaza principal de la ciudad acompañado del amor de su vida y jugueteando con su perro. También soñaba con un par de niños corriendo con el perro, mientras él entrelazaba su mano con la de su amada.

Pronto. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo o cómo sucedería eso. Pero tenía bien claro que esa imagen debía volverse una realidad. Y quería a su lado a Claire. Ella era su mundo ahora, y él se aseguraría de que ella fuera más que feliz.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. PROMESAS ROTAS

Y aquí estoy con el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste, y aquí están las respuestas a los reviews:

PAULIINA: A mí me gustaría seguir el fic, como que tengo mucha más miel para derramar entre mis personajes preferidos de Resident, pero… MALDITA TITULACIÓN; o sea, con el trabajo y lo de la tesis, pues no me queda mucho tiempo. Esta historia ni siquiera iba a ser creada, pero de pronto, por culpa de la película Degeneration, no pude evitar tejer ideas, y pensar, y planificar, y ni modo, me puse a escribir como loca, pero la verdad es que a mí me gustó como quedó, y me maravilla que a ti y a las otras chicas que han seguido el fic también les haya gustado. Para mi propia sorpresa, como que ya quiere venir un nuevo fic, continuación de éste, pero si eso sucede, y por ahora no será, creo que ya no me centraré tanto en el romance de Leon y Claire, sino que habrá acción. Después de todo, Ada prometió venganza… Pero ya veremos. Por ahora, creo que la siguiente actualización será la última y espero que el cierre sea de tu agrado. Y la verdad, como que no me gustaría mucho estar en el lugar de Jill, parir cinco niños y criarlos no ha de ser tan sencillo, pero con un esposo como Chris y con la ayuda que sus amigos le darán, pienso que la situación sería divertida. Bueno, pues nos leemos pronto, y muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en el desarrollo del fic. De hecho, igual y tú quieras animarte a escribir algo. Somos muchos fans de Leon y Claire, pero en español, casi no hay fanfics, así que sería maravilloso leer más historias. Piénsalo y seguimos en contacto.

GÓZATELA: ¿Qué tal Liz? Cinco bebés de un jalón ¿te animarías? En mi caso, si supiera que cuento con mucha ayuda y mucho dinero, yo sí me atrevería a hacer lo posible para tener un parto múltiple, pero no sé… ¡¡cinco!! Jejeje… al principio había pensado en ponerles gemelos, pero eso es un clásico, y con Jill y Chris nada es normal, así que dije: CINCO! Y Claire dijo que quería cuidar niños, ¿no? ¡Ahora sí que tendrá trabajo! En cuanto a la propuesta matrimonial, llegar a ese punto fue mi intención desde que empecé el fic, pero ya me había leído varios en inglés con la clásica propuesta en la cena y esas cosas (aunque verás que me contradigo un poco en este punto cuando leas este capítulo). Aunque la verdad, yo no me imagino una propuesta clásica con personajes como ellos. Y luego Claire y su corazón de pollo, poniendo su vida en riesgo por un perrito… Aunque con todo y lo tierna y dulce, sabe hacer feliz a su hombre… Oye, mira que yo también caí en la trampa de Dragon Ball AF, pero igual, cuando supe que Mr. Toriyama no tenía nada que ver con ese proyecto, mi corazón se rompió y mandé al demonio todo lo de AF… En fin. Liz Liz, sólo puedo decirte: ARMATE DE PACIENCIA CON TUS HERMANOS, ni hablar, no nos tocó tener a Chris, (aunque viendo todo lo que la pobre de Claire ha tenido que vivir luego de que su hermano se largara sin dejarle ni una nota, realmente no sé si envidiarla mucho –bueno, tal vez le envidie a Leon, pero nada más-). Te dejo con el capítulo, espero que te guste, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo para el final. Hasta pronto!!!

YAMI WESKER: Ah, gracias por llamarme por mi nuevo apellido, JEJEJE!!! Y por tus cumplidos. No sabes lo reconfortante que es saber que hay alguien más que tiene fantasías con otros personajes de Resident… jejeje… en las mías alternan Leon y Wesker, jajaja!!! Deja te cuento lo de director's cut de Resident Evil (ya te mandé el link en un mensaje para que lo veas en youtube). Es el intro y los finales del Resident Evil 1 con actores. La verdad pienso que Chris se ve bastante decente, pero Wesker me encantó. En cambio, no sé si ya viste las películas de Resident Evil. En la última sale "Wesker", pero ese actor no tiene NADA que ver con lo magnánimo que luce en los videojuegos… Me decepcionó terriblemente. Te cuento que este fic ya está en las últimas. Un capítulo más y terminará. Espero que poder seguir contando con tus impresiones para esta última fase. Bien, cuídate y estaré al pendiente con tu actualización.

Los dejo con el fic y nos leemos pronto.

**PROMESAS ROTAS**

El tiempo pasa rápidamente cuando se es feliz. Él había escuchado esa frase millones de veces, pero ahora comprendía cuán cierta era. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, apenas había dormido una hora y ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Tumbado en la cama, miraba el apacible y hermoso rostro de Claire quien yacía a su lado, plácidamente dormida boca arriba. En la oscuridad podía apreciar sus delicadas facciones y podía percibía su tranquila respiración. Claire susurró algo que él no pudo descifrar pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que aun inconsciente, ella se giraba, acercándose más a él, buscando su calor. Leon la recibió en sus brazos y sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se acompasaban con los de él.

Su mano descendió hasta hallar la mano izquierda de su prometida… ¡Qué bien se sentía al saber que Claire era su prometida! Colocada en su dedo anular, una sortija sobre la que descansaba un único diamante, corroboraba su estatus…

_**Flash back**_

Al día siguiente de habérsele declarado, Leon prácticamente corrió a una joyería cercana al hotel. Se fue antes de que Claire despertara para darle una sorpresa en cuanto ella abriera los ojos. Él no podía permitir que su prometida anduviera por el mundo sin una sortija de compromiso.

Le tomó un rato elegir el anillo adecuado para su amada. Conocía tan bien a Claire, que sabía que su anillo de compromiso no podía ser ostentoso, o de lo contrario ella no lo usaría, pero tampoco quería que fuese algo insípido o cualquier baratija. Esa sortija, junto con la argolla de matrimonio, descansaría en la mano de su futura esposa durante el resto de su vida, y tenía que ser perfecta, no aceptaría menos.

El vendedor, consciente de la dificultad que un hombre enamorado tiene al elegir semejante artículo, tuvo paciencia al enseñarle una a una, pero cuando vio que Leon no parecía convencido con ninguna, fue hacia un anaquel especial y sacó una de las más costosas.

Leon la vio, y supo que ésa era la elegida. Oro blanco de 18 kilates (a su amada no le gustaba el tono dorado), el diamante era de cien puntos y talle redondo; pero lo que en realidad le gustó era que el color de la piedra era K, por lo tanto, tenía sutiles matices de color. Recordó los ojos de Claire… Toda ella era un auténtico arcoíris, y él era afortunado al poder tener semejante luz en su vida.

El precio para nada fue bajo, pero a él eso fue lo que menos le importó. Esa sortija la usaría la mujer que amaba, así que el costo no era algo relevante, siempre y cuando ella no tuviera la mínima sospecha del precio. Mientras el vendedor ajustaba el anillo al tamaño de Claire (Leon había tenido la precaución de "tomar prestada" una sortija del casi vacío alhajero de su novia), decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la joyería y ver si algo más le gustaba para ella. En una vitrina halló un par de argollas que dedujo, eran matrimoniales. Quizá se adelantaría demasiado, pero…

Luego de una hora fuera, él regresó a la habitación y Claire ya estaba más que despierta, usando su diminuto pijama y el cabello algo alborotado; eran visibles los moretones y raspones que le habían quedado luego de su heroico acto y de seguro debían dolerle, pero sentada en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, como una chiquilla, rebosaba de felicidad mientras alimentaba al pequeño Scottie.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupé cuando no te encontré en la cama, ni en la habitación –preguntó ella acercándose a él con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que salir con urgencia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue tan urgente que ni siquiera pudiste dejarme una nota?

-Esto… -respondió mientras le enseñaba a Claire una pequeña caja blanca.

-¿Fuiste por una cajita? –Preguntó ella levantando una ceja, completamente incrédula, sin imaginarse cuál era el contenido- ¿Eso era lo urgente?

-Sí, era urgente que tuvieras esto… -Leon cerró el espacio que los separaba, tomó su mano izquierda, la besó, sonrió y flexionó su rodilla hincándose, mientras Claire abría los ojos completamente sorprendida, para preguntarle a la pelirroja- Claire Redfield, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

-Oh, Dios… Esto no me lo esperaba. ¡Y menos estando en pijama!

-¿Y bien…?

-Leon, no he cambiado de parecer en las últimas quince horas. ¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo!

Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero escucharla de ella era fascinante. Quitó el anillo de la caja y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ella. Le quedaba perfecto y lucía hermoso en su pequeña mano.

-Creo que temo preguntar cuánto costó… -murmuró ella mientras veía el bello anillo.

-No preguntes entonces. Y no deberías preocuparte por eso, porque elegí el más barato de la tienda con tal de que lo uses.

-¿En serio? La piedra brilla mucho… ¿es un diamante?

-Uno pequeño –mintió él-. Nada ostentoso en realidad, así que despreocúpate y úsalo. Y por cierto, se ve precioso en ti.

-Gracias, y ten por seguro que me sepultarán con esta sortija.

-En unos ochenta años…

-Siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo. Serás un anciano muy atractivo Leon Scott Kennedy, y no dejaré que las momias te acosen cuando ya no esté.

-No te preocupes, preciosa, tú y yo estaremos juntos incluso en el momento de la muerte...

**Fin del flash back**

Una vez que se unieran en matrimonio nada podría separarlos. Pero ahora que sólo estaban comprometidos… Suspiró. Faltaban tres días para regresar a EU. Curioso, ambos volverían el mismo día, pero ni siquiera compartirían el avión. Claire iría a Nueva York, debía regresar con su familia y presentarse con sus tutores del doctorado al día siguiente. Él llegaría al aeropuerto de Washington. Igualmente, al siguiente día debía reportarse en la Casa Blanca.

Sólo tres días. Y luego, las cosas se pondrían bastante complejas para su relación. Una interesante idea rondaba su cabeza desde hacía unos días. Proponerle matrimonio a Claire había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, pero probablemente, pronto tomaría una aun mejor… ¿Podría el cielo enviarle una señal para saber qué camino elegir?

De repente, su teléfono satelital comenzó a sonar. Una emergencia. No podía tratarse de otra cosa, pues Hunnigan le aseguró que no se comunicaría con él a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Scottie, echado en su cama en un rincón de la habitación, se enderezó levemente al escuchar el sonido, pero aparentemente el cachorro estaba tan agotado como su ama, así que volvió a dormirse de inmediato.

Leon se giró, tomó el teléfono del buró, salió de la cama que compartía con Claire, y a grandes zancadas cruzó la habitación, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con sigilo. Aunque a decir verdad no le preocupaba despertar a su prometida. Últimamente su sueño era pesado. Estaba fatigada mental y físicamente; él personalmente y con mucho placer se encargaba de lo segundo. A veces simplemente se acostaba junto a ella sin intención de tocarla para dejar que descansara, pero su amada no pensaba lo mismo. Y una cosa llevaba a la otra…

Apenas había cerrado la puerta del dormitorio cuando presionó el botón verde del aparato, causando que la pantalla se encendiera, revelando así el bello y bronceado rostro de Ingrid Hunnigan, quien usaba sus característicos anteojos.

-Aquí Kennedy –dijo-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Leon, en verdad lamento incomodarte, pero debes saber esto: _el águila deja el nido_.

El Agente se sorprendió bastante. Tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano mientras digería la noticia. Era un rumor bastante fuerte que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norte América renunciaría a su cargo. Pero nunca se esperó que fuese a la brevedad. Las elecciones tardarían otro año más, y la popularidad del Presidente hacía que la reelección fuese factible. Sin embargo, el jefe de estado parecía agotado, y eso resultaba evidente para sus colaboradores más cercanos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha confirmado hace unos minutos. Tratamos de evitar que la información se filtre por ahora, pero en una semana el anuncio será oficial. Eres parte importante de su equipo y quiere asegurarse de que se te reconozca en el nuevo _nido_, pero también quiere que formes parte de su grupo personal cuando _vuele_. La decisión es tuya. En cualquier caso, te sugiero que empaques y tomes el siguiente avión. Las cosas se pondrán un poco densas por aquí, y si quieres asegurar tu estadía será mejor que llegues lo antes posible. ¿Qué dices, Leon? ¿Cuento contigo?

-Me pondré en contacto dentro de cinco horas a lo sumo. Te informaré de mi decisión en ese momento. Te deseo suerte, Ingrid.

La joven mujer desencajó la mandíbula. No esperaba esa respuesta de Leon. Algo lo había cambiado, algo muy fuerte como para que dudara ante su brillante futuro como Agente Gubernamental.

-Bien –respondió tan pronto como recuperó la compostura-. Cuídate Leon, y esperaré tu respuesta. Fuera.

La imagen se cortó y se quedó sentado unos momentos, con el teléfono entre sus manos, tratando de procesar la información. Después de todo parecía que alguien en las alturas lo escuchaba, porque la señal que había pedido llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, tal y como la última vez que Claire, Sherry y él estuvieron frente a Ada Wong.

Regresó a la habitación, Claire y el pequeño Scottie seguían profundamente dormidos. Acostarse nuevamente junto a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos era tentador, pero prefirió acomodarse en el confortable reposet que había junto a la cama. Así podía verla descansar.

Vinieron a su mente todos los recuerdos que tenían que ver con ella, pero los últimos que atesoraba eran los más coloridos en su memoria. Finalmente no tenían por qué huir o mirar a cada segundo sobre hombro. Las amenazas habían terminado junto con el deceso de Wesker a manos de Chris, Jill y Sheva. Ahora él podía pensar en su futuro, en el cual estaba incluida ella.

Sonrió al recordar lo que había sucedido hacía tres días en la plaza. Ellos sacaban al cachorrito todos los días a pasear. De hecho, Claire había insistido en que fueran a la tienda para mascotas lo más pronto posible, pues deseaba comprar accesorios para Scottie. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su prometida interesada en las compras. Por lo general iban al súper, compraban lo necesario y listo. Claire no era de esas mujeres que se quedaban pegadas a los aparadores. Pero verla brincar de mueble y mueble eligiendo objetos para su cachorro era algo adorable.

Hubo una pequeña diferencia de opiniones cuando llegó el momento de saldar la cuenta. Claire insistía que ella debía pagar, ya que para empezar cuidar de Scottie era su responsabilidad. Además de que Leon siempre pagaba las cenas y salidas. Pero él insistió en que los gastos de la familia debían correr por su cuenta. Claire aceptó luego de que él renunció a costear la entrada al cine y alimentos de su próximo paseo nocturno.

Una vez en la plaza cercana al hotel, Leon afirmó que un perro que fuera digno de ser un Kennedy-Redfield debía aprender a atrapar un madero. Luego de muchos intentos, logró que Scottie aprendiera, pero por alguna extraña razón, el cachorro era mucho más obediente con Claire que con él.

Cuando el perrito movía la colita jugando con ella, un par de niños de unos cinco años se acercaron para ver al cachorro.

-¿Señora, cómo se llama tu perro? –preguntó un niñito con unos enormes rizos en el cabello. Su rostro era redondo y el pequeño era encantador.

Ella miró a Leon y sonrió ante el título de "señora". Se puso de cuclillas y mostró al cachorro.

-Se llama Scottie. Es muy pequeño aún, pero si le simpatizan él los saludará.

-¿En serio? ¿Y ya sabe hacer trucos? Tu esposo le estaba enseñando –comentó el otro pequeño, de la misma edad que el primero, pero con complexión bastante más gruesa. Sus rosadas mejillas resaltaban con su pálida piel y su lacio cabello rojizo.

-Así es. Y ya casi aprende. Por qué no intentan lanzarle ustedes la pelota y veamos si la atrapa. Sólo que no lo hagan muy fuerte, porque creo que ustedes dos son tan fuertes como Hércules. Recuerden que Scottie es casi un bebé.

Los pequeños echaron para atrás los hombros, completamente de acuerdo con la valoración de su fuerza, y le mostraron una enorme sonrisa a Claire. Luego, los niños jugaron con Scottie, quien correteaba y ladraba y les lamía la cara.

El ángel que ella tenía para tratar con los niños era asombroso. Ya antes había notado la ternura que Claire destilaba, pero en ese preciso momento, Leon sintió un intenso deseo de abrazarla y comenzar a besarla. Era extraño, pero verla así, conviviendo con los niños hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir a toda velocidad.

Imaginársela cuidando a la que podría ser su familia; mimando a sus propios hijos; sonriéndole como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Y al mismo tiempo, que él pudiera protegerla de todo, besarla y arroparla cada noche, que su rostro y la luz de sus ojos grises fuese lo primero que mirara cada día al despertar… Esa sería la vida.

Cuando Claire lo abrazó, luego de dejar a los niños y a Scottie, entendió cuál sería su siguiente movimiento…

-¿Tendremos hijos algún día? –preguntó él susurrando en el oído de ella, luego de haberse colocado detrás de Claire, estrechándola por la cintura, quien giró su rostro para mirar el perfil de su prometido.

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta? –interrogó ella, verdaderamente sorprendida.

-No sé… Imagino lo hermosa que te verías con un abultado vientre –respondió colocando ambas manos en el plano abdomen de ella mientras se inclinaba para besar el largo cuello de Claire-. Sería lo máximo sentir que una parte de mí habita en ti y crece cada día. Después, quiero escuchar a un bebé llamarme papá y ver cómo da sus primeros pasos mientras tú y yo cuidaremos que no se caiga. Hasta imagino cómo serían los domingos, en el jardín de nuestra casa o en el parque de vecindario: Scottie jugaría con un par de niños que tengan el cabello rojizo y los ojos azules o grises. Definitivamente ambos tendrán la sonrisa de su mamá, y de mí, bueno, me conformo con que les agraden los deportes. ¿Sabes que en la escena incluso aparecen Chris y Jill? Sus cinco hijos cuidarían de los nuestros y los defenderían de los grandulones. Sherry también esteraría allí, vigilando a los pequeños, pero muy posiblemente exista un chiquillo, quien fingirá ser sólo su amigo, para pasar más tiempo junto a nuestra niña.

-Veo que tienes todo arreglado –respondió ella mientras sonreía. No tuvo ningún problema para visualizar la misma escena que Leon.

-No, no es así. Aun no me has dicho si quieres que eso suceda.

-Sabes lo mucho que disfruto cuidando niños. Ahora imagínate que en mis brazos arrulle a un pequeño que nazca del amor que siento por ti. De eso que me haces sentir cada vez que me tocas… Leon, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti y quiero exactamente lo que tú. Sólo que por ahora ambos tenemos que arreglar esos detalles pendientes…

-Claro, y un buen inicio sería el lugar donde viviremos.

-Tú vives en Washington y yo en New York… -La pelirroja dejó salir un sonoro suspiro-. podríamos dejarlo a la suerte o negociar con nuestros jefes.

-O cambiar de empleo…

-Ja, como si eso llegase a suceder. A ambos nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estamos. No podemos simplemente ignorar todo lo que hemos sacrificado para conseguir ese sitio.

-Ya he sacrificado bastante en mi vida, Claire. Pero a ti y al futuro que me espera contigo no renunciaré.

-Bien, sé a lo que te refieres –Claire se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos al decirle-. Prométeme que antes de tomar cualquier decisión respecto a nuestras carreras lo consultaremos mutuamente.

-Lo prometo.

Y ahora, allí estaba. Rompería una promesa, cierto, pero no pasaría de ese día para empezar a vivir su sueño...

-¿Leon? –la voz de Claire, adormilada, lo llamó desde la cama. Ella se enderezó buscándolo a través de la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación.

-Aquí estoy, preciosa…

-¿Y qué haces allí en lugar de abrazarme? -Preguntó ella mientras levantaba levemente el labio inferior como haciendo un puchero.

-Contemplándote. Pero tienes razón. Prefiero estar contigo, debajo de las cobijas que quedarme aquí muriendo de frío.

-¿Frío? Creo que eres la única persona que puede decir eso estando en Cancún a 30°C., cuando menos.

-Es lógico que sienta frío, aquí, solo y abandonado, tomando en cuenta que tú y yo hacemos que esta habitación casi estalle en llamas cuando hacemos el amor.

-¿Qué te parece si intentamos prenderle fuego, entonces?

-Sólo tenías que pedirlo.

**& & & & & & &**

Esa mañana, cuando salieron a desayunar, Claire notó a Leon un tanto extraño, nervioso quizá. No hablaba como otras veces, y de hecho se veía serio. Ella le preguntó qué sucedía, él respondió que nada, y ella no quiso insistir.

Sospechaba que se debía a su próximo regreso a la realidad. Y no lo culpaba. Ella misma deseaba que esa felicidad junto a Leon nunca terminara, pero debía regresar a su vida, el doctorado la esperaba. Ambos debían despertar, así que lo mejor era disfrutar de su sueño y después evocar los recuerdos en los momentos en que fuese necesario endulzar su vida.

Scottie se había quedado con la cuidadora de perros del hotel, así que estaban únicamente ellos en uno de los restaurantes al aire libre más bellos de la bahía. De pronto, Leon tomó la mano de Claire entre la suya y la besó. Este gesto la sorprendió un poco, pues en lo que iba del día, obviando que habían hecho el amor poco antes de que el sol saliera, él apenas se había mostrado cariñoso.

-Te estoy fastidiando el día, ¿verdad? –preguntó él mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no!

-Perdóname, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…

-Lo sé, y no te disculpes –respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa-. Sé que nuestro sueño terminará pronto…

-Claire –interrumpió él-, ¿quieres seguir soñando?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Podríamos desaparecernos y quedarnos aquí tanto como nos plazca. O podríamos viajar. Iríamos a cualquier parte del mundo. Solos tú y yo…

-Y Scottie –bromeó; enseguida dejó salir un suspiro al murmurar- Suena tan tentador… -Esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, y añadió- Pero ambos tenemos responsabilidades que no debemos evadir. Y creo que tampoco querríamos hacerlo, ¿o no?

-Bien, si te gustan las responsabilidades, entonces mezclemos nuestros sueños con la realidad.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Sí, siempre y cuando tú lo desees.

-¿Y cómo lo haríamos?

-¡Casándonos!

Ella rió de nuevo. Definitivamente su novio no tenía las neuronas funcionando al cien.

-Querido, por si no lo recuerdas, ya me ofreciste matrimonio y acepté.

-No me estoy dando a entender –dijo negando con la cabeza, pero incapaz de retirar su mirada de la de ella-. Cásate conmigo ahora. Hice unas cuantas llamadas hace un rato al gobierno de este país. Nos permitirán casarnos, si tú quieres, ahora mismo.

El rostro de Claire desencajó por completo. No lo vio venir. ¿Casarse, así nada más? ¿Sin Chris, Sherry, Jill, Becky y sus otros amigos de la B.S.A.A.?

-Pe… pero…

-Claire, quiero hacer esto bien. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Ya te lo dije: no puedo vivir sin ti. No podría llegar a una casa vacía y fría, sin ti. Durante años he estado solo, y no tenía problemas con dormir una noche en un hotel y al siguiente en otro en un continente distinto. Pero no quiero más eso. No si tú no estás a mi lado…

-Leon, ¿te das cuenta que casarnos ahora mismo no solucionaría nada de fondo? Seriamos marido y mujer, sí; pero aún vivo y tengo un empleo en New York y a ti te esperan en Washington.

-He roto mi promesa.

-¿De qué estas…? –ella miró directamente a esos ojos azules que adoraba. Él parecía un poco culpable, así que Claire entendió todo y sólo preguntó- ¿Cuándo?

-En la madrugada recibí una llamada de Hunnigan.

-¿Cuándo te encontré despierto?

-Sí. Claire, el Presidente renunciará en una semana. Yo debía estar ahora mismo en la Casa Blanca si quería conservar mi puesto para el nuevo gobierno o para el Presidente Graham. Pero no quiero hacerlo. Llamé a Ingrid cuando estabas en la ducha y le pedí que comunicara mi decisión…

-¡Pero tienes un futuro como Agente! No puedes tirar por la borda años de entrenamiento.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y no tiraré nada. Si mal no recuerdo, aún tengo un puesto en la B.S.A.A. Quiero iniciar una nueva vida, contigo. Y Claire, te juro que no puedo esperar…

Claire liberó su mano de Leon y poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia el mar. Necesitaba pensar. Él debía estar loco. Cambiar un brillante futuro por ella. Eso era insano. Realmente estaba echando a perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido. Y por ella.

¡Dios, entonces en verdad la amaba! Nadie en su sano juicio cambiaría una magnífica carrera por una mujer. Ella misma no estaba segura si podría abandonar su empleo para la ONU por Leon. Lo amaba, de eso no tenía la más remota duda. Pero desde los 19 años se había programado para visualizar un futuro en el que solo apareciera ella. Sí, había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, pero ella había dado por sentado que sostendrían un largo noviazgo, en el que poco a poco las cosas caerían por su propio peso. Ahora…

La voz de Leon a su espalda, pero peligrosamente cerca de su oído, y la calidez de sus manos colocadas sobre sus desnudos hombros la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Lamento mucho incomodarte de esta forma. No quiero presionarte, pero entiéndeme Claire. He sentido algo por ti prácticamente desde que te conocí. Ambos estuvimos ciegos, o fuimos demasiado cobardes para llamar al amor por su nombre. He estado mucho tiempo sin ti. Y ahora que al fin puedo mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que significas para mí, no puedo ni quiero estar lejos. Te necesito. Estoy aquí, con los brazos abiertos, ofreciéndote lo que soy. Me amas, lo sé, sólo te suplico que me dejes estar a tu lado.

No era de sorprenderse que a esas alturas los ojos de Claire estuviesen llenos de lágrimas. Dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Lo único que pudo preguntar fue:

-Por Dios, Leon, ¿qué te he hecho?

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra en este tiempo. Has hecho que desee ser una mejor persona para merecerte. Has hecho que vuelva a pensar como un ser humano, y que mi corazón vuelva a latir. Déjame seguir así.

Claire lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su cara en el pecho de su amado. Él la abrazó de la misma forma y rezó para que la respuesta de Claire no fuese una negativa.

-Hay algo más. Regresaré a Washington mañana. Hunnigan notificará mi decisión, pero no quedaré como cobarde abandonando mi antiguo empleo. Hablaré directamente con el Presidente y le explicaré el por qué de mi declinación. Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en ese momento, a mi lado, como mi esposa, mi mujer.

Ella no necesitó escuchar más. Esas palabras la desarmaron. Su esposa, su mujer. Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero no eran por confusión o dolor. Era inmensamente feliz. Se apartó un poco de Leon y mirándolo a los ojos, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario impertinente.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta y una petición. En primera: ¿Seré la señora Redfield o la señora Kennedy?

Leon sonrió. Sonrió y sus ojos azules resplandecieron al entender lo que decía entre líneas Claire.

-El que desees. Aunque aquí entre nos, prefiero el segundo. Recuerda que ya hay una señora Redfield. ¿Y cuál es tu petición?

-Serás tú quien le dé la noticia a Chris cuando regresemos a New York. Y asegúrate de que el fortachón de mi hermano no me deje viuda a los pocos de días de casada.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de… mi cuñado –respondió mientras con la yema de sus dedos pulgares borraba los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas de Claire.

-Bueno, pues si quieres que mañana estemos en la Casa Blanca, será mejor que encontremos un Registro Civil, un vestido blanco –susurrando añadió- y ropa interior para nuestra noche de bodas.

-¿Ropa interior? –Preguntó Leon en el mismo volumen-. Mi amor, podemos prescindir de ella, te aseguro que no la echaré de menos.

-¿Y privarte del placer de quitármela? ¡Jamás! ¿Qué clase de esposa crees que soy? ¿Una desconsiderada con las necesidades de su marido?

Leon ya no pudo de más. Levantó el liviano cuerpo de su prometida y una vez teniendo a su altura los llamativos labios de Claire los besó. Ella lo abrazó como si quisiera fundirse en él. No había muchos comensales en el restaurante, pero los pocos que presenciaron la escena aplaudieron al verlos besarse, provocando que se separaran, mientras Claire volvía a estar sobre sus propios pies.

Claire se puso roja en cuanto escuchó los aplausos, pero al levantar la vista para observar a Leon, descubrió que él estaba igual. Le enterneció verlo avergonzado. Había tantas cosas por conocer de él y ella estaba más que dispuesta a tomarse su tiempo en esa búsqueda. Después de todo, tenía una vida para hacerlo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. UNIÓN

Los preparativos fueron relativamente rápidos. Leon se encargó de los trámites prenupciales, como las pruebas de sangre y tener a la mano los documentos requeridos. Por suerte, el que ambos fueran fundadores de una organización internacional, como lo era la B.S.A.A. avalaba su decisión. Claire se puso en contacto con sus asesores del doctorado, informándoles que por causas de fuerza mayor, su regreso a New York tomaría más tiempo del previsto. Luego, partió hacia el centro comercial, acompañada por Scottie, y asesorada por una gentil vendedora eligió su vestido de novia y los accesorios que lo acompañarían. A Leon le tomó no más de media hora elegir su atuendo.

Se reunieron para comer alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, después, Leon le indicó que a las ocho de la noche debían encontrarse en la bahía del hotel, donde se realizaría la ceremonia, para unirse en matrimonio.

La suite fue dividida en dos terrenos: Claire era dueña y señora de la habitación, pues ella había solicitado los servicios de una asesora de belleza para su arreglo personal. Durante ese tiempo, en el living, Leon ajustó ciertos detalles, en especial uno que sabía, haría particularmente feliz a su amada. Allí mismo tenía sus cosas listas para cambiarse. Y de hecho, a las siete y media, él le comunicó a Claire, sin atreverse a abrir la puerta del dormitorio, por aquello de que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia, que la esperaría abajo.

Finalmente a diez minutos antes de las ocho, Claire bajó a la playa luego de haber recibido amplios cumplidos por parte de la mujer que la había arreglado. Fue bochornoso y en cierto modo gracioso para ella recibir tantos halagos cuando cruzó el hotel para llegar a su destino.

Leon la esperaba frente a la mesa donde estaba el juez que los casaría, enfundado en su traje de lino, color hueso. Nada ceremonioso, en realidad. El pantalón era ligero, su camisa blanca, tenia desabotonada los dos primeros botones, por lo que no usaba corbata. El saco, de dos botones, le resultaba tremendamente sentador. En la solapa se podía ver un tulipán color rosa encendido. El mismo tono del atuendo que ella usaba cuando se conocieron en Raccoon. Usaba unos zapatos frescos y su cabello estaba ligeramente más corto.

Claire quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a su flamante novio. Dejó al pequeño Scottie en el piso para que jugara con su pelota. Leon se veía espectacular, y el lugar era hermoso. La luz de la Luna llena iluminaba el sitio, pero por si esa luz no fuese suficiente, esparcidas por el lugar había unas pequeñas peceras con velas flotantes encendidas. En el lugar únicamente estaban el Juez, un camarógrafo, un par de fotógrafos y dos empleadas del hotel, quienes fungirían como testigos; además de ella, Leon y su cachorro. Claire vio que la lap top de Leon estaba en un rincón, a 45° del Juez, y en ella vio a una jovencita rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Leon también se sorprendió al ver a su amada con ese precioso vestido. El cuello halter hacía que sus desnudos hombros lucieran esplendidos. Sabía que Claire jamás elegiría un clásico vestido de Princesa de cuentos de hada, y cómo se lo agradecía. El escote en V del vestido empezaba apenas a cuatro dedos arriba del ombligo, y dejaba entrever las curvas de los pechos de Claire. Pero a su vez, había cuatro delgadas cintas uniendo el escote, lo cual le daba un toque bastante coqueto. Unas hebras con aplicaciones plateadas en forma vertical en el corsé del vestido lo hacían elegante y perfecto para la noche. El escote trasero llegaba a la espalda baja, pero en un rostro tan angelical como el de ella jamás podría lucir atrevida una prenda. La falda era amplia, pero no pomposa ni estorbosa, su futura esposa podía moverse con entera libertad. Su ramo de novia no era ostentoso, al contrario, era como ella, sencillo y hermoso; estaba compuesto por unas cuantas orquídeas y hojas verdes. Su larga cabellera había sido recogida en una especie de chongo informal. Un flequillo cruzaba su frente, y unos cuantos mechones quedaban sueltos enmarcando su rostro.

Leon no pudo esperarla en su sitio, como sería lo habitual. En cuanto ella dejó a Scottie en el piso, él caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. De inmediato, ambos recibieron varios flashazos por parte de los fotógrafos. El camarógrafo había iniciado con su labor desde que Claire puso un pie en la playa.

-Dios, Claire, luces tan hermosa…

-Mmm… usted, señor Kennedy, no se queda atrás.

-Gracias, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que tenemos toda una vida para hacernos mutuos cumplidos, por ahora, sólo cásate conmigo.

-Cuenta con ello, mi amor.

Leon nunca antes la había oído decir "mi amor" y definitivamente, le fascinó escucharlo en ese preciso momento. Claire rara vez usaba esos términos cariñosos con él, o con alguien más. La única excepción era Sherry…

-¿No vas a saludar a nuestra invitada de honor? –Interrogó él tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la mesa principal.

-Dios, Sherry… ¿Cómo…?

-¡Hola, Claire! Te ves preciosa… ¡Pero aun no acabo de perdonarte por casarte sin que esté presente, eh! ¡De no ser porque Leon me envió un mensaje pidiendo que me conectara para una videoconferencia a esta hora, me lo hubiera perdido!

-Cielo, lo siento…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Leon fue quien tuvo la genial idea de casarse antes de volver. Y aunque me molesta no estar presente, he de admitir que soy inmensamente feliz por verte así, vestida de novia, y a Leon tan guapo. En serio, no tengo palabras…

-Wow. En verdad estas impresionada, ¿no? –Comentó él.- Eso de que te quedes sin palabras no sucede a diario. Pero dime, ¿nos das tu bendición como miembro de los Redfield? Y hablo bien en serio, Sherry. No me molestaría tener una disputa con Chris, pero tu opinión sobre esta boda me importa, y mucho.

-Leon, bien sabes que no dejaría a Claire en manos de cualquiera. Creo que puedo ser peor que Chris en eso de cuidarla. Pero tú no eres cualquiera. Eres nuestro héroe. Nos salvaste a ambas en aquel tren, con Claire herida, y yo siendo sólo un estorbo…

-¡Sherry Redfield, te prohíbo hablar así! –interrumpió Claire.

-A mí tampoco me gusta oírte decir eso, porque sabes que no es verdad. De hecho pequeña, hay algo que quiero proponerte; escucha esto: cuando Claire y yo regresemos a E. U. lo haremos como una familia, y me gustaría saber si te importaría ser nuestra primogénita y vivir con nosotros.

-Oh Dios… pero… ustedes… ya saben, recién casados y yo… y la universidad, el dormitorio…

-Bueno, si quieres puedes vivir con Leon y conmigo los fines de semana. Hasta que te gradúes.

-Como en los viejos tiempos… -agregó él.

Los viejos tiempos, pensó la rubia. Los viejos tiempos, cuando escaparon de Raccoon y encontraron a Rebecca, David y John. Cuando durmieron en la furgoneta o en algún motel u hotel barato. Cuando eran sólo ellos tres, antes de que ella fuese entregada con su tía. Aquellos tiempos en los que conoció el verdadero cariño y el calor de un abrazo. Recordaba cómo dormía abrazada a Claire por temor a los zombis de sus pesadillas… y Leon siempre estaba cerca, cuidándolas.

-Bien… acepto, claro que acepto… ¡Un minuto! Eso es lo que ustedes tienen que decir, así que, señor Juez, por favor, cáselos.

El juez, un hombre de unos sesenta años, con mirada benevolente y una sonrisa franca, los llamó hacia el frente. La corta ceremonia inició. El juez habló un poco sobre las responsabilidades que trae consigo el matrimonio y el importante paso que es en la vida de una pareja. Los novios escucharon con atención y respeto, pero sus manos entrelazadas, acariciándose de vez en vez, hacían que desearan que el sermón finalizara pronto para finalmente consumar su unión.

Firmaron los documentos pertinentes, igualmente los testigos, Leon le entregó a Claire la sortija que él usaría y llegado el momento las intercambiaron. Él colocó en el dedo anular de Claire la de ella, para que en seguida ella hiciera lo mismo con la de él. En menos de una hora desde que la ceremonia diera inicio, ambos quedaron formalmente unidos en matrimonio. Ahora eran el señor y la señora Kennedy.

**& & & & & & &**

Cinco de las amigas de la rubia entraron al dormitorio de Sherry para comunicarle las buenas nuevas sobre un grupo de ingleses guapísimos que habían entrado como intercambio estudiantil desde Oxford, y vieron el preciso momento en que Leon y Claire intercambiaban sortijas.

-¿Qué estás viendo? ¿Una telenovela?

-No, mis papás se están casando.

Las chicas eran muy allegadas a Sherry, pero vagamente sabían que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente en Raccoon y que los Redfield la habían adoptado. También conocían a Claire, pues la pelirroja siempre recibía a las amigas de Sherry en su propio departamento y les preparaba unos deliciosos pastelillos con té o café.

Al percatarse de que Claire era la novia se quedaron a ver la última parte de la boda. Cuando los novios se besaron las jovencitas acompañaban a Sherry con grititos de emoción y de hecho ésta última dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

**& & & & & & &**

Los ahora esposos agradecieron al juez sus servicios, quien luego de felicitarlos, tomó sus pertenencias y se retiró. El camarógrafo y los fotógrafos continuaron con su trabajo, y de hecho a los recién casados aun les faltaba una sesión de fotos junto al mar. Claire miró hacia la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver al público. Llamó a Leon para que observara, se acercaron hacia la lap top y observaron con detenimiento a las jovencitas que rodeaban la pantalla de la computadora de Sherry.

-¡Claire, Claire, que linda te ves!

-¡Qué guardadito te lo tenias!

-Es cierto, siempre decías que no tenías novio, y mira…

-Y con el debido respeto, yo no ocultaría a un novio así…

-Oye, cállate. Que ahora están casados.

-Por cierto, aunque no te conocemos, felicidades. Claire es adorable. Acabas de ganarte la lotería con ella.

-¡Y prepara unos pastelillos deliciosos!

-Y no es aguafiestas.

-Chicas ya basta, déjenlos tranquilos –replicó Sherry un tanto avergonzada cuando sus amigas finalmente la dejaron hablar.

-Me da mucho gusto saludarlas –comentó Claire con la mano entrelazada con la de Leon-. Niñas, les presento a Leon Kennedy, mi esposo -Claire lo miró y sus ojos destilaban amor y orgullo al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Mucho gusto. Dentro de dos semanas estaremos en New York, espero que quieran comer con nosotros un día.

-Esperen ¿un par de semanas? –Preguntó Sherry- Si mal no recuerdo, el vuelo de Claire será en tres días…

-Bueno, pequeña –respondió Leon-, hubo un par de cambios en la agenda. Tendremos que arreglar ciertos detalles antes de instalarnos. Estaremos en Washington, si necesitas algo sabes cómo localizarnos, ¿cierto?

-Claro. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles, pero supongo que tendremos tiempo de hablar después. Por favor, cuídense mucho y recuerden que los estaré esperando.

-No te preocupes Sherry, estaremos allí tan pronto que ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de extrañarnos.

-Eso espero. Y por cierto, tienen suerte. Tengo demasiada tarea, así que no podré visitar a Chris y a Jill durante unos cuantos días. Tienen tiempo para pensar cómo le darán las buenas nuevas a Chris.

-Descuida, de eso me haré cargo en su momento –le respondió Leon con una sonrisa.

-Bien, no los entretengo más…

Una de las amigas de la rubia comentó:

-Sí, seguramente, a falta de banquete nupcial, ahora mismo se irán a la noche de bodas.

-¡Candice!

Claire se ruborizó y buscó la mirada de Leon, quien sonreía y como único gesto subió los hombros.

-Ignórenla. Bien, pues nos veremos a su regreso.

-Y muchas gracias por la invitación, con gusto los visitaremos. Felicidades.

-Gracias chicas. Cuídense mucho y por favor, vigilen que nuestra pequeña no se desvele demasiado estudiando.

-No te preocupes Claire, nosotras nos haremos cargo. Hasta pronto.

-¡Los quiero!

Y con ese par de palabras se terminó la comunicación.

Leon y Claire volvieron a mirarse, Leon la abrazó de la cintura y se dirigió hacia los fotógrafos.

-Bien, podemos iniciar con la sesión.

Siguieron las indicaciones de ambos fotógrafos, y quedaron bastante satisfechos con los resultados obtenidos. En unas cuantas fotos incluso apareció el pequeño Scottie, quien al parecer no quería que su dueña se alejara mucho tiempo de él. Curioso, pensó Leon, a él le sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

Al terminar con las fotos, descubrieron que estaba colocada una mesa con velas y dos sillas, además de un par de violinistas, cerca de la orilla del mar, pero dentro de la carpa. Esos detalles eran cortesía del hotel para los recién casados. Y una botella de champaña aguardaba en su habitación. En la playa sólo quedaban ellos y Scottie, quien jugaba un rato, comía al otro, y dormitaba al siguiente.

-Vaya, de saber que consienten tanto a los novios cuando se casan lo habría hecho desde hace años…

-Mmm… no lo sé. Si esa boda hubiese sido con alguien más, creo que hubiese interrumpido de una forma muy poco educada la ceremonia. Por otro lado, en tanto tú sigas siendo la novia, yo podría casarme en el mismísimo desierto a 55°C.

-O en el polo norte, a -40°C… -Claire lo miró detenidamente. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y el pulgar de él acariciaba el dorso de la de ella-. Dios, no dejo de sentir mariposas cada vez que te veo…

-Ni yo. Y sé que durante los próximos 80 años, como tú dijiste, seguiré sintiéndolas.

-¿Aun cuando sea una anciana y la fuerza de gravedad haya hecho estragos en mi cuerpo?

-Sucede que estaremos en las mismas condiciones, mi querida esposa.

-Pero ya te dije que serás un anciano muy atractivo… Las ancianas te acosaran si muero antes.

-Bueno, ten la seguridad de que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me reúna contigo, de un modo u otro.

-Aunque no me gusta cómo suena eso, no puedo negar que yo haría lo mismo. No sólo tienes una parte de mi corazón: ya formas parte de él; y también de mi alma. Y si te vas…

-No podría vivir sin mi alma –completó él.

Ella sonrió. ¿Cómo habían logrado tener ese tipo de comunicación? Aun cuando sólo eran amigos, desde el principio fue evidente que su conexión iba más allá de lo normal. Eso corroboraba lo que ambos sospechaban: una sola alma en dos cuerpos.

-Ven, baila conmigo –pidió él poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano. Claire la tomó y se puso de pie también.

-Leon, tú odias bailar.

-No lo odio, sólo no me agrada y de hecho creo que tampoco lo hago bien. Pero tú eres una fabulosa bailarina y además es un baile lento -al decirlo Leon la tomó del talle estrechándola contra sí, mientras su esposa lo abrazaba del cuello y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él-. Déjame aprovechar cualquier pretexto para tenerte en mis brazos.

-Me tendrás durante tanto tiempo que podrías aburrirte de mí.

Leon deslizó su mano derecha desde la cintura hasta la barbilla de Claire, la levantó y besó ligeramente sus labios. Se separó un segundo para responderle con un murmullo:

-Eso jamás sucederá. Te amo tanto, Claire.

-Yo te amo más…

-Imposible…

Sus labios se unieron una vez más, pero ninguno de los dos dejó de bailar. Leon la guiaba y ella simplemente se lo permitía. Claire podía jurar que estaba muy lejos del piso en ese momento. Era una sensación de plenitud tan extraña. No podía pedir nada más en la vida.

En ese momento comprendió que la vida le había arrebatado demasiadas cosas cuando sucedió la tragedia de Raccoon City. Desde entonces hubo demasiadas muertes. Sin embargo, todos sus amigos conocieron la felicidad a partir de eso. Rebecca conoció a Billy, Jill descubrió su amor por Chris y viceversa. Ella tomó bajo su protección a la pequeña Sherry y Leon había estado junto a ella en los momentos más tenebrosos.

Una hora después, decidieron regresar a su habitación. Pese a lo ocupado de su día Leon había hecho tiempo para comprar los boletos de avión a Washington, partirían a las cuatro de la mañana, así que deberían estar con anticipación en el aeropuerto, por lo tanto, no tendrían una luna de miel en forma.

Pero eso no evitó que Leon cargara a su esposa, como correspondía, desde que salieron del elevador y hasta que se adentraron en la suite. Y de paso, mientras él cargaba a Claire, ella llevaba en brazos al pequeño Scottie.

La ayudó a bajar de sus brazos, mientras el cachorro corría hacia la camita que tenía junto al ventanal, y se tumbaba.

-Ahora, señora Kennedy, espero que me disculpe por no poder ofrecerle una noche de bodas como debe ser, y Dios sabe que mis planes eran dejarla exhausta luego de ocupar toda la noche para reafirmar su nuevo estado civil…

-Bueno, tal vez no podamos toda la noche, pero ya que dejaremos la habitación en la madrugada, yo no tengo ningún problema con pasar una noche en vela contigo. Nos espera un largo vuelo en el que podremos descansar. Además, tu regalo de bodas aguarda…

-¿Me compraste un regalo?

-Mmm… podría decirse –respondió ella enredando su mano en los sedosos cabellos de su esposo, sabiendo que eso lo encendía al máximo-. Míralo de esta forma: lo usaré yo, pero lo disfrutarás y quitarás tú.

-Eso sí es un regalo pensado… -murmuró mientras atrapaba el lóbulo de ella y jugueteaba con él estrujando la cintura de ella.

-Leon… detente. Necesito cambiarme…

-No te tengo amarrada, preciosa –respondió sonriente a la vez que deslizaba con la más sutil de las caricias su dedo índice a través de la espina dorsal de su mujer.

Ella ya ni pudo responderle, pero juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para dar un paso hacia atrás, y poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Leon, empujándolo gentilmente.

-Lo siento querido, pero me tomó mucho escoger tu regalo y te lo daré aunque tenga que meterme ahora mismo en la ducha y bañarme con agua fría.

-Si lo haces, no dudes en llamarme, podríamos sostener un divertido encuentro en la regadera… ¿Necesitas ayuda con el vestido?

-No, puedo hacerlo yo solita. Ahora espérame aquí, no tardaré, te lo prometo.

Él sonrió, no se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo o definitivamente ya no la dejaría ir a ningún lado. Claire desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio y Leon suspiró. Sentía un calor de los mil demonios, y sabía que no era precisamente por el clima.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el saco y dejarlo caer sobre el sofá. Luego se dirigió hacia el mueble donde descansaba la helada botella de champaña en un balde lleno de hielos. La descorchó, tomó una de las copas y sirvió. La apuró casi de un golpe. No deseaba alcoholizarse, sin embargo la excitación y lo caluroso del lugar lo hacían sentirse sediento. Llenó la copa de nuevo, listo para degustar esta segunda. Se dio cuenta de que la cortina de la terraza seguía abierta, así que fue a cerrarla. Regresó a la mesita y sirvió una copa para Claire.

-¿Ya casi? –interrogó él en voz lo suficientemente alta para que ella lo escuchara. Se sentía como un adolescente ante la oportunidad de su primer encuentro sexual. Pero en él conjugaban la expectativa, la emoción, la ansiedad, las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago… ¡Dios, no podía esperar mucho más!

-Sí, ya casi. Un minuto.

-¿Y si entro ahora?

-Si lo haces, el pequeño Leon se quedará sin su obsequio. Así que si deseas, conversa conmigo sobre algo para que se pase el tiempo más rápido.

-Claire, no estoy de humor para conversar.

-¿Ni siquiera para decirme qué me harás cuando me tengas enfrente?

-Bueno, si me das una pista sobre lo que llevas puesto…

-Ok, creo que puedo… digamos que es algo que no deja mucho a la imaginación, y es negro…

-¿Negro, eh? ¿Es de piel, viene acompañado de un látigo y botas hasta los muslos?

-Oh, lamento decepcionarte, amor. Pero sólo viene esto…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Leon se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Decepcionado? ¡De ningún modo! Sintió que su corazón se detuvo al ver a Claire usando un corsé negro que se amoldaba a cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Pero su vista se quedó fija durante un prolongado tiempo en el escote del mismo, adornado por un tramo de encaje, el cual resaltaba sus bien desarrollados pechos. Contrastaba de forma maravillosa la prenda con la blanca piel de su esposa, quien pese a haberse bronceado durante un mes, prácticamente no perdió su tono natural. Pero el corsé venía acompañado de una tanga, un sensual ligero y unas medias al tono. Claire usaba unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja que nunca antes le había visto. El cabello, ondulado a causa del peinado que anteriormente traía, estaba echado sobre su hombro derecho, dándole un toque inocente, pero sumamente seductor.

-Wow… -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Eso significa que te gustó? –preguntó ella mientras daba una vuelta, permitiéndole a su esposo observar que el corsé se ajustaba a partir de varias cintas en su espalda, dejando desnuda la mayor parte de ésta. La tanga, completamente de encaje, para hacer pareja con los demás accesorios, realmente dejaba poco a la imaginación. ¡Y encima el liguero! Ni en sus más locas fantasías creyó que vería a Claire usando semejantes prendas…

-Más, mucho más que eso… ¡Dios! -Gimió deleitándose especialmente con la redondez del trasero de su esposa- ¿Todo esto es para mí?

-Sólo para ti. Así que sírvete.

¡Y vaya que lo haría! Antes de razonar, se halló besando a Claire con una mezcla de furia y deseo descontrolado. Siempre era cuidadoso con ella, pero algo en su interior se liberó de un modo avasallador. Una chispa, la ropa de Claire, hizo estallar la pólvora que había en su interior. Sus manos no se detuvieron en su cintura o en su espalda, recorrió con cierta desesperación la anatomía de ella, cada curva, cada protuberancia.

Ella le respondió de la misma forma. El ímpetu de Leon la contagió. Lo deseaba tanto que la suavidad y la sutileza, en ese preciso momento, no tendría cabida. Tiró de los cabellos de Leon, mordió sus labios y sintió como él la estrujaba de un modo nuevo. Cada caricia, cada beso era nuevo. Un instinto animal, primario, se estaba apoderando de ella y debía seguirlo a toda costa.

-¿Echarías mucho de menos tu nuevo atuendo? –preguntó él entre besos, mientras a tropezones guiaba a Claire hacia la cama.

-No lo creo… -respondió ella entendiendo que pronto él la despojaría de esa prenda.

-Perfecto –en dos segundos Leon se movió hacia el cajón de su buró y extrajo su _Stiletto Due Buoi 9 Asian Bufalo Bayonet_. Una de las mejores armas blancas que había. El filo era de los mejores y Leon sólo tenía lo mejor. Estando fuera de servicio no podía portar armas de fuego, especialmente porque estaba en otro país; pero, a riesgo de ser llamado paranoico, no conseguía conciliar el sueño sin sentir la protección de algún arma. Y su cuchillo era una excelente compañía justo al alcance de su mano.

Regresó junto a Claire, quien vio su movimiento sin alcanzar a entender qué había sacado del cajón. Pero no hubo más qué pensar cuando él cerró su mano en la nuca de ella, enredando su puño con sus sedosos cabellos rojizos y volvió a ser besada de esa forma tan excitante.

-No te muevas –murmuró él contra sus labios mientras Claire sentía frío en su espalda, provocado por el metal al hacer contacto con su piel. Y así, sin más, las tiras del corsé fueron cortadas de tajo para ver cómo el corsé caía al piso dejando la mitad superior de su cuerpo al desnudo. Pero cuando ella fue depositada en la cama sin demasiada sutileza, gimió y jadeó, sintiendo cómo él se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo. Eso la encendió aún más. Su querido y gentil amante estaba siendo un tanto brusco. Sentía la urgencia de él y se incrementó la de ella.

Leon sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Pronto descubrió que la pasión, el deseo y ésta no eran la mejor combinación, pero la agitación que podía notar en su mujer, la mirada que ella le daba era una clara prueba de ella estaba disfrutando, y al margen de todo lo demás, eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

Si Leon quería jugar, Claire sabía hacerlo también. Su torso estaba desnudo, dejando al descubierto sus senos y sabía que esa zona de su cuerpo era la predilecta de él. Pero quería a su esposo igual, así que levantándose sobre sus codos, colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de él y empujó a su esposo unos centímetros alejándolo de ella, eso le bastó para que con un rudo tirón los botones de la camisa de él salieran volando.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Tanta como tú. Así que cierra la boca y ven aquí.

Y Leon no quería empezar mal su matrimonio desobedeciendo a su mujer, así que en cuanto se deshizo de los restos de su camisa, se dejó caer sobre ella estrechándola con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha guiaba la punta del cuchillo por la piel de ella. Rosándola, excitándola. Cuando la cuchilla se atoró con la tanga, simplemente cortó la tela sin el menor remordimiento. Lo mismo sucedió con el liguero y las medias negras que envolvían las torneadas piernas de su amada.

-Recordaré comprar algo menos costoso la próxima vez…

-No siempre te las quitaré así. Y en el peor de los casos, te compraré todos los corsés se quieras…

Claire ya no respondió porque se concentró en la batalla que sostenía su lengua contra la de él. Ella era una Redfield, o al menos solía serlo, y perder nunca era una opción. Pero su esposo daba pelea, y una muy buena; como estratega, como guerrero, sabía moverse con lentitud unas veces, y otras más con rapidez e impetuosidad, sabía guiarla a su propia derrota. Esos movimientos despertaban en ella sensaciones intensas y voluptuosas. Ella sentía que estaba siendo vencida en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡pero no! No estaba derrotada.

Giró su cuerpo y utilizó toda su fuerza para empujar a Leon y plantarlo sobre la cama. Claire se colocó a horcajadas sobre la parte más sensible de él, aun cubierto por el pantalón y ropa interior.

-Esta noche, Mr. Kennedy, mando yo.

Leon la miró con sorpresa, Claire era la única que podía ponerlo de espaldas contra la cama, y siendo claros, podía ponerlo de espaldas contra la pared, el piso, la mesa o lo que ella quisiera. ¡Dios! Cómo le fascinaba esa mujer. Era hábil, astuta, inteligente. La persona más capaz de completar misiones.

Mientras ella recorría el amplio pecho de su esposo con besos, Leon recordó la entereza de su mujer aquel día en Hardvarville. Vagamente recordó también a Ángela Miller y su torpeza e inutilidad. Se suponía que era agente del S.R.T. (Special Response Team), el Equipo Especial de Respuesta Rápida; pero, con Dios como testigo, ¡ella realmente había sido un estorbo antes que apoyo! Claire, con diecinueve años y nulo entrenamiento enfrentó a centenares de zombis sola, sin mencionar a las abominaciones y psicópatas que encontraron en su camino.

Ella era única, era la mejor, y definitivamente, podía hacer de él lo que ella quisiera. Su mente regresó al presente cuando sintió la mano de ella rozando su entrepierna mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba el cierre, lo cual lo hizo gemir con fuerza.

-¿Regresaste, querido?

-Siempre he estado aquí… -para probar su punto, Leon colocó su mano izquierda en la nuca de Claire y la atrajo hacia sí con cierta fuerza, para enseguida besarla con pasión, siendo sensual a la vez, pero no suave. La deseaba, la necesitaba con urgencia. Esas emociones tumultuosas deberían asustarlo, y así había sucedido en su juventud, pero ya no. Amaba a esa mujer, la amaba con pasión y con locura, y con fuerza y con terquedad.

Su mano abandonó la nuca de Claire, sabiendo que ella no se alejaría y viajó a través de la menuda espalda de ella para detenerse en su trasero. El cual estrujó y acarició. Ella le obsequió un gemido como recompensa.

Claire sentía sin ningún problema que su hombre estaba listo para entrar. Ella ya estaba desnuda y lo esperaba y deseaba, pero él no. Aunque desabrochado, aun tenía en su lugar sus pantalones, pero resultaba evidente que no estaba nada cómodo. Cuando ella pensaba en la forma de deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa de su esposo, fue su turno para jadear al ser colocada de espaldas contra la cama de forma totalmente sorpresiva.

-No sé tú, mi querida esposa, pero creo que ya fue suficiente de preliminares. Pasemos al evento principal.

Mientras decía lo anterior, él ya estaba deshaciéndose del pantalón, y el roce sin intención que tuvo con la intimidad de Claire en el proceso provocó descargas de electricidad en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ella estaba física, mental y emocionalmente lista. O al menos eso creía, porque sin previo aviso, e incluso antes de que Leon se deshiciera por completo del resto de su ropa, la penetró con fuerza, a profundidad y sin miramientos. Ella gritó por la incomodidad inicial al ser bruscamente invadida, luego jadeó y gimió para recuperar el aire perdido mientras él salía de ella. Una vez más luchó por recuperar el aire ante otra arremetida, igual de salvaje que la primera. Sentir esa ferocidad en él fue extraño, pero no la molestó, al contrario. La llama se encendió de nueva cuenta y enredó sus manos en los cabellos de él para bajar su rostro y mordisquear los labios de él a modo de _castigo_ por su rudeza. Los besos no duraron mucho, porque él seguía penetrándola del mismo modo, con fuertes embestidas, como si quisiera romperla cual muñeca de porcelana.

Pero Claire Redfield, o mejor dicho, Claire Kennedy no era ninguna frágil muñequita. Había sobrevivido a una guerra viral no por su lindo rostro, sino por su fuerza y valentía. Tenía agallas, y se lo demostró a su esposo cuando movió sus caderas buscando que las entradas de él fuesen todo lo profundas posible. Luego de varias feroces penetraciones sintió que el orgasmo comenzaba a llegar. Pero un impulso violento se apoderó de ella. De algún modo tenía que sacar esa fuerza de su interior, esa violencia que amenazaba con consumirla y antes de siquiera planearlo se halló mordiendo el hombro de su esposo hasta casi sangrarlo. El mismo hecho disparó su culminación y alcanzó dimensiones desconocidas hasta ese momento. No sólo fue la sensación de explosión, aunque ciertamente la hubo y de una magnitud abrumadora. Fueron muchos pequeños espasmos, uno tras otro, combinado con las fuertes entradas de Leon, y con los gemidos que él liberaba. Los grises orbes de Claire se pusieron en blanco, todo su cuerpo se entumeció y se llenó de choques eléctricos, de latidos, de sudor, de todo y nada a la vez.

Leon vio con perfección el rubor en las mejillas y pechos de su compañera. Escuchó sus gemidos y pequeños gritos. Saboreó el salado y delicioso sudor femenino. Olisqueó ese aroma tan propio de ella. Dulce, sólo podía definirlo así. Palpó las deliciosas curvas de ese cuerpo que lo sacaban de quicio con rapidez. Quería atravesarla, dejarle bien claro que ella era suya y de nadie más. Que él sería de ella y nadie podría poseerla como él. Había furia en él. Nadie más la tocaría. Nadie más disfrutaría de ese cuerpo. Ella era suya, había nacido para él, y se aseguraría de que ella lo entendiera…

Pero un dolor agudo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella lo mordía, y no era una demostración cariñosa o juguetona, en verdad lo mordía y él entendió que quizá la estaba lastimando con sus penetraciones. Quiso frenarse, controlarse y ser el amante dulce que siempre había sido, pero de pronto, sintió cómo el sexo de su pareja se contraía una y otra vez, regalándole a él suaves apretones en lo más íntimo de su ser. Eso lo envolvió y dejó al margen todo lo demás. Ella tenía su orgasmo, podía ver el blanco de sus ojos mientras ella gemía y se retorcía como fiera en celo entre sus brazos. Entró una y otra y otra vez más con todas sus fuerzas. El final estaba cerca para él, y el orgasmo de ella parecía interminable por esas contracciones que aun lo mantenían cautivo. Dio todo lo que pudo dar. Se entregó y se abrazó a su propia culminación, liberando un gruñido feroz, salvaje. Se sintió agotado, y aunque no quiso, dejó caer su peso sobre su pareja.

Claire sabía que él seguramente no podría ni moverse. Estaba exhausto y ella también. Pero sentir el peso de ese fuerte hombre sobre sí era excitante. Ella era la responsable de su fatiga y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa. El peso de Leon era una remuneración, un trofeo. Lo había dejado agotado y ese era un premio más que suficiente para su ego y para su propio corazón.

El agotamiento comenzó a apoderarse de su mente. Leon parecía casi perdido, pero lo único que Claire pudo razonar fue en que su esposo tuvo razón cuando le dijo que la vida no siempre era como uno quisiera, pero no por ello deja de otorgar lo que a cada quien le corresponde. Y ese momento les correspondía a ellos y a nadie más.

Les esperaban más cosas y tenían bien claro que la oscuridad siempre acecharía a la luz, pero ellos sabían cómo enfrentarse a las tinieblas, ya habían caminado a través de ellas y juntos podían oponerse a lo que fuera. Ni el cielo ni el infierno los separaría. Su destino estaba marcado. Se encargarían de luchar, codo a codo, como compañeros, amigos, pareja, esposos, novios y amantes.

Ese era el final feliz con el cual ninguno se atrevió a soñar. Ese era su final de historia de cuentos hadas… Pero para ellos ese final no sería suficiente. Querían aun más y sabían que la vida les tenía reservadas más sorpresas. Ellos librarían las batallas que fuesen necesarias para estar juntos. Lucharían a muerte, de ser necesario, por su felicidad y la de sus seres queridos. Ese era su destino, Raccoon City lo marcó y ellos estaban dispuestos a todo si la recompensa sería los momentos como ese…

FIN…

Hola!

Oficialmente este es el desenlace, pero… me quedaron un par de asuntos pendientes familiares entre los Redfield los cuales me gustaría aclarar, ¿me permiten obsequiarles un epílogo? Ya lo tengo bastante avanzado, pero como siempre digo, esos benditos detalles son los que hacen la entrega más tardada. No me gusta dejar cabos sueltos. Ada no tendrá otra aparición en ESTE fic, pero lo más seguro es que sí me aviente a escribir la secuela y allí veremos qué sucede.

Los reviews tuvieron que ser respondidos al final del capítulo para no arruinarles el desenlace. Ahora sí estoy en libertad de hablar.

GÓZATELA: Qué onda Liz-Liz!!! Lamento haberte decepcionado. Ada no apareció más porque para ella tengo algo especial… En otra cuestión, te diré que cuando estaba a la mitad de mi carrera, necesitaba dinero desesperadamente, así que conseguí un empleo como asistente educativa en un Jardín de Niños, pero a las pocas semanas de haber entrado, la educadora que cuidaba de los niños de maternal y primer grado (de entre dos y cuatro años) fue despedida, así que sin más me pusieron al frente del grupo. Eran trece pequeñines… Fue bien rudo, pero aunque he trabajado en muchas cosas, digo, sin temor a equivocarme, que estar con los niños fue el mejor de todos los empleos. Es que los pequeñines son tan receptivos, inteligentes, y te dicen lo que sienten sin más ni más. Si les caes bien, te abrazan, sino, te miran feo y ya. No hay hipocresía en ellos. A mí me gustó ese empleo, pero no lo volvería a hacer porque no estudié para eso. Los pequeñines requieren profesionistas que hayan recibido preparación para trabajar con ellos, y yo no la tengo. Bueno, luego de mi rollo, te agradezco con todo, todo mi corazón tu apoyo y constancia. Sé que el fic es meloso a más no poder, y eso no es Resident Evil, pero yo realmente anhelaba que Leon y Claire quedaran juntos, y una vez juntos, ahora sí puedo pensar en intrigas, armas, zombis, venganzas y reencuentros con viejos personajes. Me di un gusto, un regalo personal. Y con eso ya puedo sacar a la fan de escenas gore que habita en mí, jejeje…

PAULIINA: Nuevamente, y aunque parezca disco rayado, mil gracias por tu constante apoyo. Ha llegado el final del fic; pero, aunque estoy feliz por este final, siento que aún quedan cosas que aclarar… Espero que el epílogo que estoy preparando sea de tu agrado. (Por cierto, recuerdo un review tuyo en el que me dijiste que te gustaría verlos casados… SE TE CONCEDIÓ!!) Y sobre todo, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO EN LO REFERENTE A MI TESIS… ya me urge terminar con eso!! Si me hubieran dicho que es tan laborioso, no hubiera estudiado!!!! JAJAJA… Y permíteme insistir en eso de escribir. Un pequeño ensayo, algo leve, tu primer acercamiento. Los fans de Leon y Claire como yo te estaríamos infinitamente agradecidos… Piénsalo. En fin, pues nos leemos por aquí en unos días, y no me despido ni ahora ni el capítulo que viene, porque amenazo con volver… como la influenza… JAJAJA!! (Qué mal chiste, lo sé, pero dado que lo peor sucedió en mi país y no morí por ello, me siento con derecho de bromear al respecto, JOJOJO). Bueno pues, hasta muy pronto!!!

Yami Wesker: La miel no va empatada con Resident, pero no pude evitarlo. Sé que me pasé de diabética con esto, pero en serio que esa parejita me fascina y cuando empecé a escribir, fue casi como si mis dedos lo hicieran solitos… Pero lo mejor del asunto es que a ti, a las chicas que han seguido el fic de principio a fin, y a mí nos gusta lo meloso. Además, creo que el único personaje masculino de la saga de Resident que permite una personalidad más dulce es Leon. ¡No puedo visualizar ni a Chris, a Billy, Carlos, Barry, Steve, o al mismísimo Albert Wesker diciendo cosas parecidas! Pero Leon, desde el inicio se ve más tierno, aunque la vida lo tuvo que endurecer para aguantar todo lo que ha vivido desde que la Corporación Umbrella se cruzó en su camino. Gracias a Claire tuvo la oportunidad de rescatar esas emociones en su interior, y creo que por eso me he divertido muchísimo al escribir sobre él. Y niña, mil gracias por tu apoyo y el chisme que hemos tenido últimamente. Lo maravilloso de fanfiction es que nos permite exponer nuestro trabajo como novatos y encontrarnos con gente maravillosa con gustos similares. Ha sido un placer conocerte y ver que no soy la única loca con mis ideas sobre cierto personaje… JAJAJA. Como te lo he dejado saber, cuentas conmigo como animadora oficial de tu fic y de los proyectos que vengan. Si todo sale bien, nos leemos por estos rumbos en unos días para el epílogo del fic. Gracias de nuevo, y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, por tu contante apoyo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	10. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

**& & & & & & &**

Leon S. Kennedy desde muy temprana edad comprendió que la vida cambia de forma precipitada con una decisión tomada en un determinado momento. Aunque comúnmente se habla de buenas o malas decisiones, ¿quién puede predecir cuál será cual? Es más práctico decir que hay consecuencias que nos resultan gratas y otras que no. Eso es todo.

Mucho de lo que él vivió durante su juventud poco o nada tuvo de agradable. Peleó una guerra en la que él, de entrada, no decidió participar. Los hechos de la vida lo involucraron y a él sólo le quedó jugar con sus cartas de la mejor manera posible.

Para Claire Kennedy las cosas habían sido iguales. Ella sólo quería encontrar a su querido hermano, quien de pronto desapareció sin ninguna pista de su paradero. Si Chris hubiera escrito cinco líneas mintiéndole, diciéndole que estaba bien, pero muy ocupado, Claire jamás se hubiera involucrado con Umbrella.

Pero las cosas sucedieron de la forma que conocemos, y a quince años de aquel primer encuentro con la muerte, (o mejor dicho, con una forma diferente de muerte, menos determinante, pero más aterradora) ahora ellos tenían la vida que deseaban, y que indudablemente merecían. Su juventud se había gastado peleando contra monstruos y abominaciones. En su madurez cosechaban la paz que habían sembrado.

Claire descansaba plácidamente sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposo. Se había despertado hacia cinco minutos y las memorias salieron a la superficie tan pronto como sintió los rayos del Sol sobre sus párpados.

Todo lo acontecido en esos años había dejado profundas cicatrices en su interior. La batalla que se libró le robó su juventud y parte de su inocencia. Pero le dio el mejor de los obsequios: El amor. Recordaba perfectamente la precipitada boda que tuvieron, su exuberante noche de bodas, y el inicio de su vida juntos…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Leon y Claire ya estaban instalados en la comodidad del avión, en la primera clase y a petición de él, disponían de varios asientos para ellos y Scottie, quien iba acomodado en su jaula, plácidamente dormido, como si entendiera que debía permanecer tranquilo mientras el vuelo durase. Necesitaban descansar durante las seis horas que duraría el vuelo hasta Miami, donde harían una escala para abordar el que los llevaría a Washington. Para fortuna de Leon, la presencia de su hermosa esposa alejaba a las mujeres que, en su vuelo de llegada a México, lo habían atosigado con preguntas y chismes; y sin lugar a dudas, él mantenía a raya a todos esos imbéciles que parecían querer desnudar a su mujer con la mirada._

_-¿Cansada? –susurró él consciente de que Claire aun no dormía, apaciblemente acomodada entre los fuertes y varoniles brazos de Leon._

_-La verdad sí. Pero de ninguna forma me quejo. Nuestra luna de miel fue… genial… más que genial, de hecho… ¿Te duele?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_Claire señaló delicadamente la zona en el hombro de Leon en la que ella le había mordido la noche anterior…_

_-Anoche… yo… tú sabes…_

_Él sonrió y sus ojos azules mostraron una luz que inundó el corazón de Claire._

_-Amor, lo de anoche fue más que perfecto. Fue otra de las muchas formas de amor que hallaremos a lo largo de los años que nos esperan juntos. En cuanto al dolor, no, no me duele. Créeme preciosa, he pasado por cosas peores… hordas de zombis atacándome forman parte de la lista._

_-Sé de lo que hablas…_

_-Pero sí lamento algo: Aunque te agradezco profundamente el regalo que me hiciste; Dios, jamás podré olvidar ese atuendo negro de encaje –suspiró- no puedo evitar sentirme en deuda…_

_-Leon, no… -el aludido colocó gentilmente dos dedos de su mano izquierda sobre los labios de su esposa para silenciarla._

_-No ese tipo de deuda. O mejor dicho, no la saldaré con dinero si eso te preocupa._

_-¿Ah no?_

_-No. Y tan pronto como podamos terminar con nuestros asuntos pendientes en la Casa Blanca, te pagaré con creces._

_-En ese caso, esperaré esa remuneración ansiosa –respondió la pelirroja mientras levantaba una ceja, insinuante._

_Leon sonrió de lado, esa sonrisita que Claire adoraba. Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios. Nada sensual o provocativo. Ambos estaban exhaustos, así que solicitaron a la azafata su antifaz y un par de almohadas para dormir durante el viaje. Abrazados uno al otro, esas seis horas de vuelo los restableció. _

_Luego de la escala, el siguiente avión sólo estuvo un par de horas en el aire y cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de la capital de Los Estados Unidos de Norte América, Leon se hizo cargo de sus efectos personales mientras ella cuidaba del pequeño Scottie, enseguida tomaron un taxi para llegar al departamento de él. Claire nunca hubiera imaginado que su esposo tuviese tan buen gusto. El lugar ciertamente estaba cargado de testosterona, la decoración era moderna, pero enteramente masculina; sin embargo, todo era armonioso._

_-Me gusta._

_-Me alegra, será nuestro hogar mientras estemos en Washington –en ese momento Leon vio su reloj de pared y añadió-. Amor, siento apresurarte, pero disponemos de una hora para llegar a la Casa Blanca._

_-No te preocupes, sólo déjame tomar un baño y estaré lista. Pero, ¿alguien podrá cuidar a Scottie mientras no estemos?_

_-Bueno, estoy seguro que podrá cuidarse a sí mismo. No podría ser parte de nuestra familia de no ser así. De todas formas, al volver, lo sacaremos a pasear, ¿verdad, muchachote? –Leon acarició la cabeza del perro, quien lo miró a los ojos y lengüeteó la mano de él al acariciarlo, dio un pequeño ladrido y movió la colita. Pareciera que el perro comprendía. _

_Claire sonrió, acarició la melena de Scottie y le dio un beso en los labios a Leon antes de tomar su neceser e ingresar a la ducha. Le tomó cinco minutos salir envuelta en una pequeña toalla. Leon se vio forzado a mantener sus hormonas bajo control al ver cómo corrían gotas de agua a través su pálida piel; para ayudarse a recordar su cita con el Presidente, el agua con la que se bañó estaba fría. Él ya tenía preparado su atuendo, así que en menos de veinte minutos estuvo listo._

_A los cuarenta minutos del primer aviso, Leon esperaba a su esposa en la sala. Sabía que las mujeres se tomaban su tiempo, pero rezaba para que Claire no demorara más. Justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta del baño, donde ella se había enclaustrado después de que él saliera, su mujer apareció luciendo un sentador diseño que delineaba cada una de las curvas de la nueva señora Kennedy. Formal, un pantalón a rayas de gis, con saco al juego, en tono gris y blusa rosa. Zapatillas de una altura considerable, pero que no rebasaban los siete centímetros. Levemente maquillada y su cabello estaba medio recogido. Nada laborioso, pero bastante atractivo._

_-Parece que contigo nunca dejaré de sorprenderme._

_Claire se sonrojó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su marido._

_-Ya somos dos, mi atractivo esposo. Me costará trabajo mantener a las arpías lejos de ti. Eres un imán para ellas._

_-No te preocupes por eso. Seremos compañeros en la misma tortura, preciosa. Ahora vámonos antes de que el Presidente decida no recibirnos._

_Claire estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente de los altos círculos políticos y sociales debido a su trabajo, pero siempre se ponía un poco nerviosa cuando eso sucedía, aunque se esforzaba para que no fuera evidente. No era la primera vez que vería en persona al Presidente Graham, pero dado que sus asuntos a tratar siempre habían sido ajenos a su persona, había conseguido manejar su nerviosismo. Ahora no estaba tan segura de lograrlo. _

_Leon aferraba la mano de Claire con la suya. Ella estaba nerviosa, mucho. Mordía su labio inferior y sentía la tensión en su pequeña mano izquierda. Él también lo estaba, pero en menor medida. Estaba completamente seguro del paso que daría, suponía que ella también, así que una parte de sí no comprendía el nerviosismo de su mujer._

_-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó tan pronto estuvieron sentados en la sala de espera, antes de ver al Presidente._

_-Sí… -respondió ella rápidamente, en forma automática, sin mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¡Qué mala mentirosa eres, Claire!_

_La aludida se ruborizó y miró hacia el techo, para enseguida sonreír levemente._

_-Empiezo a creer que será una pesadilla vivir el resto de mi vida con alguien que me conoce tan bien… -para desmentir lo dicho, le dio un pequeño y húmedo a beso a Leon, cuidando de no alborotar sus inquietas necesidades físicas y hormonales._

_-Reitero lo dicho –respondió él aferrando el mentón de su mujer-. Pero dime, ¿qué te sucede?_

_-¡Veré al Presidente Graham! –musitó aun esquivando esos ojos azules…_

_-Sí… y no es la primera vez… Dime qué sucede Claire –él presionó un poco el agarre, sin que éste llegase a resultar incómodo._

_A ella no le quedó de otra más que sumergirse en ese par de ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, pero que irónicamente podían encender llamas de pasión en su interior. _

_-Le- le hablaré al Presidente de mi vida personal, no de algo relacionado con la ONU o Terra Save. _

_-¿Prefieres que trate este asunto yo solo? Si esto te incomoda, sabes que puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta…_

_-¡No! No quiero decir eso…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Es sólo que… Es un poco extraño estar en la Casa Blanca y no por cuestiones laborales. Pero no quiero dejarte solo… No quiero que me dejes sola._

_-Preciosa, no estás obligada a hacerlo. Prefiero que estés a mi lado, es cierto, pero si tú no te sientes…_

_-No es sólo eso… Leon, ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que harás?_

_-Sabes que sí…_

_-¿Leon? –interrogó una femenina voz, interrumpiendo así la charla. El aludido apartó la vista para encontrarse con Ingrid Hunnigan. Al mismo tiempo, lentamente, liberaba el mentón de Claire de su agarre, movimiento que fue perfectamente captado por Hunnigan-. Debo decir que me sorprendió cuando el Presidente me pidió que viniera a recogerte aquí. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has cambiado de parecer? ¿Seguirás al Servicio del próximo Gobierno?_

_-Lo siento Hunnigan, pero de hecho he venido a reiterar mi declinación ante el Presidente –respondió Leon mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la morena, extendiendo su mano tan pronto estuvo de frente-. Siempre es un gusto saludarte._

_Ella respondió el saludo de la misma forma, y en ese momento echó un rápido vistazo hacia Claire, quien seguía sentada en el elegante sillón._

_-Ingrid, permíteme presentarte a mi esposa, Claire Kennedy…_

_La joven mujer con anteojos se sorprendió desencajando levemente la mandíbula. Dio un par de pasos para encontrarse de frente con la pelirroja, quien ya estaba de pie, y a quien por cierto ella ya conocía, al menos de nombre…_

_-Tu fama y la de tu hermano te preceden, Claire Redfield. Es un verdadero gusto finalmente conocerte en persona, especialmente sabiendo que ahora eres una Kennedy._

_-Muchas gracias. A mí también me complace conocerte. Tengo muy buenas referencias sobre ti._

_-Fue… entretenido ayudar a tu esposo en sus misiones durante este tiempo. Ahora comprendo perfectamente por qué ha decidido no estar más en el equipo de Agentes Especiales…_

_Para Leon fue más que evidente la incomodidad de Claire ante el inocente comentario de Ingrid, además, no deseaba entrar en detalles con Hunnigan. Ella se desempeñaba excelentemente en sus funciones, y en buena medida, gracias a ella y sus acciones rápidas y astutas como respaldo, las misiones fueron llevabas a cabo con éxito. Sin embargo, no podía considerarla una amiga. _

_-Si no te molesta, creo que el Presidente nos espera._

_-Así es; síganme, por favor._

_La morena salió de la salita, Claire dio unos cuantos pasos cuando fue detenida por el fuerte y aun así gentil brazo de Leon, sosteniendo el de ella._

_-No tienes que…_

_-No, pero quiero hacerlo… Vamos._

_Él suspiró y entrelazando su mano con la de Claire se dispusieron a dar el primer paso en lo relacionado a su vida marital._

_Leon se permitió explicarle al aun Presidente que debido a su recién adquirido estado civil, no deseaba continuar con el tipo de vida que había llevado hasta ese momento. Ahora, sus prioridades habían cambiado y lo más importante en su vida era su esposa y en general, su vida conyugal. Claire no dejaba de sentirse incómoda, pues el Presidente la miró con una sonrisa, comprendiendo a la perfección por qué Leon estaba tan "involucrado" con ella. Pero para ponerle la cereza al pastel, apareció Ashley Graham, quien aun estando casada no había renunciado a su apellido de soltera. La rubia acosó a Claire con preguntas y comentarios sobre lo maravilloso que era tener un hombre como Leon cuidando de uno. _

_Ashley Graham, era sin lugar a dudas, la vela con menos luz en el candelabro familiar de los Graham. La joven madre era bella, a pesar de sus facciones que mostraban un ligero parecido con los simios, y de vez en cuando tenía interesantes ideas, pero de ahí a que fuese un deleite charlar con ella, había un océano de diferencia._

_Leon no dejaba de asombrarse de la diplomacia que Claire poseía. Sabía que estaba nerviosa al inicio de la entrevista con el Presidente, y luego irritada, evidentemente la responsable era Ashley, pero ella no dejaba entrever ni una pizca de su molestia._

_El presidente lamentó una y otra vez la pérdida de semejante agente, pero les deseó toda la felicidad del mundo a los recién casados y le hizo entrega a Leon de un sobre que contenía cartas de recomendación laborales y personales. Toda la familia Graham y sus colaboradores más cercanos habían contribuido con ellas, lo cual aseguraba el futuro laboral de Leon, pues nadie en su sano juicio soslayaría una carta de recomendación del Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norte América._

_Cuando Claire salió de la Casa Blanca sintió como si un enorme peso le fuese quitado de los hombros, aun así, necesitaba escuchar una confirmación…_

_-Leon, ¿no te arrepentirás de esto en un futuro?_

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Claire, de la única cosa que me arrepiento en esta vida es de no haberme casado contigo hace años…_

_-Bien, supongo que ahora que has renunciado a tu empleo en la Casa Blanca buscarás otro._

_-¿Quién ha dicho semejante cosa? ¡Pensaba ser ama de casa de ahora en adelante!_

_-Muy gracioso, Kennedy. Aunque si eso deseas, yo sería la primera en apoyarte. Sé cocinar apenas lo básico para sobrevivir, no soy organizada y tampoco soy una fanática de las compras. Te has metido en un gran lío al casarte conmigo._

_-Bueno, preciosa, sucede que siempre me han gustado los retos. Pero eso de ser ama de casa de tiempo completo, no creo que sea lo mío…_

_-¿Entonces cuál es el plan?_

_-Conozco New York como la palma de mi mano. Viví allí muchos años antes de que me asignaran a Raccoon City. La base de la B.S.A.A. está allí, y ya que soy un co-fundador, supongo que podré conseguir algo. _

_-No lo dudo. Así que, viviremos en New York. _

_-Sé que no querrías separarte de los pequeños Redfield, y yo no quiero separarme de ti. Así que sí, viviremos en New York. Si te he pedido dos semanas para que estemos en Washington es porque quiero dejar todo listo. Necesito vender mi departamento, mi auto y arreglar la mudanza, pues hay algunas cosas que no podría vender..._

_-¿Empezarás desde cero… por mí? –preguntó ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo. Él envolvió la pequeña cintura de ella mientras respondía:_

_-Veamos: Ya crucé un maldito infierno lleno de zombis a tu lado; y no una sino tres veces: Raccoon, el aeropuerto de Hardvarville y el laboratorio de investigación de WilPharma. Créeme, mudarse no es gran cosa…_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

-Buenos días, preciosa –escuchó la profunda voz de Leon, lo cual la sacó de sus recuerdos. Subió su rostro para mirarlo y le sonrió.

-Buenos días –respondió ella acurrucándose más en el pecho de su esposo, quien afianzó la cintura de Claire con su mano.

-¿No puedes dormir? No tenemos que levantarnos sino hasta dentro de… -Leon se estiró un poco para ver el reloj despertador que descansaba sobre el buró del lado de Claire- dos horas.

-Lo sé. Pero no pude seguir durmiendo.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas? –Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-No, hace años que no hay más pesadillas en mis sueños. Pero pienso en todo lo que ha pasado.

-Quizá es por la fecha. 29 de Septiembre. Hace quince años nos conocimos.

-Quince años –suspiró ella-. Parece ser mucho tiempo. Pero siento que ha pasado muy poco desde que duermo contigo cada noche.

-De eso hace seis años. Y te amo tanto o más que esa noche en la que nos besamos por primera vez.

-Yo también. Y eso que no todo ha sido sencillo…

-Bueno, habla por tu lado de la familia, querida. Recuerdo cuando Chris casi me asesina, eso sin contar que por poco le da un vahído al saber que su hermanita se había casado sin su consentimiento y bendición.

-Ese día no sabía qué hacer. De pronto mi hermano lloraba como nunca lo había visto…

-Lo cual es algo digno de recordar…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Luego de las dos semanas que pasaron en Washington para finalizar sus pendientes, se hallaron la tarde de un domingo frente a la puerta de Christopher Redfield y esposa. Habían entrado al departamento de la pelirroja sólo para dejar sus pertenencias y al pequeño Scottie. Claire estaba casi al borde de un colapso nervioso. Su hermano los mataría. Se preguntó por qué no seguía siendo aquel muchacho de físico normal y en forma que la había rescatado en Rockford Island. El tamaño actual de sus brazos y músculos golpeó su mente con claridad, sabiendo que tenía que proteger a Leon de las garras de su hermano a como diera lugar._

_Tocó un par de veces la puerta y ésta de inmediato se abrió, revelando la imponente imagen de Chris Redfield. Era unos siete centímetros más alto que Leon y muchos kilos más pesado, todos ganados a través de exhaustivo acondicionamiento físico, esparcidos entre brazos, piernas, espalda y pecho._

_-Vaya, esto sí que es sorprendente. ¡Mi hermanita se digna visitarme después de mes y medio de haberse desaparecido! Y acompañada nada más y nada menos que por el famoso Leon Kennedy._

_-Chris, no malgastes tu tiempo con ironías. ¿Necesito recordarte que, para empezar, la idea del viaje a Cancún fue tuya?_

_-No quiero discutir contigo en el pasillo, entren._

_El mayor de los Redfield le cedió el paso a su hermana y cuñado, claro que para ese momento él no sabía que lo de cuñado era un estatus en lugar de un simple sustantivo._

_-Bien, tomen asiento mientras me cuentan cómo les fue en su viaje, y de paso, por qué Leon no está en la Casa Blanca, como correspondería. _

_Un carraspeo a su espalda hizo que Chris se levantara y se dirigiese a toda velocidad hacia su esposa, quien se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Claire la miró con una enorme sonrisa. En ese mes y medio Jill había subido unos cuatro o cinco kilos; estaba por llegar al sexto mes de embarazo, y uno pensaría que pariría en cualquier momento, pero indudablemente se veía hermosa. _

_-Jill… qué gusto me da verte, verlos… -dijo Claire completamente feliz mientras caminaba hacia su cuñada y la abrazaba._

_-A nosotros también nos da gusto –respondió mientras la abrazaba con idéntico entusiasmo. Las dos mujeres con las manos entrelazadas avanzaron unos pasos hasta llegar a la sala, donde Jill se sentó para añadir-. Tus sobrinos te han extrañado… ¿Qué tal? Casi podría competir contra una ballena, ¿no es así?_

_-Sabes que no. ¡Te ves tan bonita!_

_-Gracias, siempre es grato escuchar un halago cuando una apenas y puede moverse –los ojos de Jill se encontraron con los de Leon, a quien ya conocía, aunque no hubiesen intercambiado más de tres palabras en toda su vida-. Kennedy, es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. Espero que hayas cuidado bien de nuestra Claire. Pero he de añadir que desde que la vi, sé que has hecho un buen trabajo._

_-Lo dudo –musitó Chris con intención de ser escuchado._

_Una vez sentada, su esposo le acomodó unos cuantos cojines para que estuviera más cómoda, lo que provocó que Jill girara los ojos en señal de exasperación y dijera:_

_-Redfield, te he dicho que no soy ninguna inválida. Puedo hacer las cosas yo misma. Sin embargo, las noticias de Claire y Leon no son sólo para ti._

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento, pero…_

_Mientras Chris se enfrascaba en una letanía de disculpas, Jill miró en otra dirección para no asesinar a su amado esposo en ese preciso momento, pero esos bellos ojos azules chocaron con algo que la sorprendió: un par de anillos que nunca antes le había visto ahora adornaban la mano izquierda de su cuñada. De inmediato buscó la mirada de alguno de los aludidos, pero Claire parecía verdaderamente ocupada en observar y calcular cada movimiento de su hermano. Sin embargo, halló la de Leon y con un veloz movimiento ocular le señaló el par de anillos. Él miró en su dirección, y Jill podía jurar que el hombre casi se da una palmada en el rostro por no haber recordado pedirle a Claire que se los quitara. Pero a decir verdad, él también tenía su argolla de bodas puesta. ¡Ay Dios, pensaron Jill y Leon, la cosa se iba poner peligrosa! _

_-Bien, sólo olvídalo -replicó exasperada Jill, pero maquinando un plan para ayudar a su casi hermana-. Lo que importa es que ella regresó sana y salva. Y por cierto, se ve muy feliz._

_-Sí, algo hay de eso… Ahora sí, hablen…_

_-Chris, ¿dónde están tus modales? Niños, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de beber? Presiento que una copa de vino tinto les caería de maravilla…_

_-¡Sí! –respondió al unísono y con cierta desesperación el matrimonio Kennedy._

_-Querido, por favor, ve por la botella y las copas, y para mí un vaso de limonada sería excelente. _

_El castaño comenzó a sospechar algo, pero aquel par no cruzaría esa puerta sino hasta soltar todo, aunque él tuviera que retorcerle el pescuezo a uno, o a los dos. Claro que se encargaría de ello. Obedeció a Jill pues él también necesitaba un trago de vino para procesar lo que vendría, porque sabía que vendría algo. Además, no podía dejar a su mujer con un antojo._

_-Bien, vuelvo enseguida. ¡No se muevan de allí ustedes dos!_

_Tan pronto como vieron a Chris desaparecer, Jill susurró:_

_-Así que se casaron a escondidas… ¡Qué romántico!_

_-¿Qué…? ¡No! ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué lo…? –Claire suspiró comprendiendo que de nada serviría mentir. Además, Jill no hizo ninguna pregunta, fue una afirmación- ¿Cuándo…? ¿Fue Sherry?_

_-Mi querida Claire, si se hubieran quitado sus lindas argollas de boda, y tú te hubieses quitado además tu anillo de compromiso, no hubiese podido adivinar nada. Ahora, Chris explotará, de eso no nos cabe la menor duda. Tuvieron suerte de que no se diera cuenta. Así que les recomiendo que se quiten las argollas y llamen a Sherry, Rebecca, Billy y Carlos para intentar contener a Chris cuando se entere, necesitaremos la artillería pesada aquí. ¡Acabo de recordar que Barry está en la ciudad! Él será de enorme ayuda, ¡así que a marcar! Yo me encargo de Carlos y de Barry._

_Claire hizo caso a la recomendación de su cuñada. Se quitó el anillo y la argolla y guardó ambos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de mezclilla, Leon hizo lo mismo. Llamó a Rebecca a través de su celular, pidiéndole que con urgencia se presentara en el departamento de Chris acompañada de Billy, pues tenían una noticia muy importante que darles, aunque pidió que fueran discretos y no preguntaran nada al llegar. _

_Leon llamó a Sherry, diciéndole que había llegado la hora de hablar con Chris. La rubia ya estaba saliendo del Campus universitario mientras le aseguraba a Leon que estaría allí en menos de lo que pensaba._

_Jill recibió la misma respuesta de sus dos y más cercanos amigos. Ni siquiera un minuto tardaron en hacer la operación "Refuerzos", todo antes de que el mayor de los Redfield regresara a la sala._

_Al tomar las copas que Chris les ofrecía, Jill trató de ganar tiempo para que sus amigos arribaran. Habló de su embarazo y de las molestias y alegrías que había tenido hasta ese día. Le pidió a Cris que les mostrara la imagen de su ultrasonido. También les contó de los arreglos que hacían para la llegada de los quintillizos. Ya habían ido a visitar algunas casas para mudarse antes de dar a luz y también tenían un montón de ropita lista para los bebés. A pesar de su entusiasmo al hablar de sus hijos, Jill comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa porque Chris miraba de forma inescrutable a Leon y a Claire. No podía saber si él estaba feliz o triste, pero lo que tenía claro era que su humor podía cambiar a la brevedad. Jill sabía que Chris era un caballero y sería incapaz de lastimarla a ella o a su preciosa hermana, pero si su ira la descargaba en Leon, lo cual era seguro, las consecuencias serían catastróficas, especialmente para Claire._

_Como lo prometieron, sus amigos llegaron uno a uno al apartamento. La primera fue Sherry. La rubia, al ver a Chris molesto, pero no enfurecido, comprendió que aun no habían dicho nada. _

_-Oh, pero si es mi otra hermana perdida, quien en dos semanas no se había aparecido por aquí, excusándose en la tarea. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela ahora mismo? –interrogó Chris con sospecha, pero aun así feliz de ver a su pequeña._

_-Sí -respondió rápidamente Claire a nombre de su protegida-, pero yo le mandé un mensaje avisándole que ya estaba aquí._

_-Así es. Como voy bien en las asignaturas de hoy no tengo ningún problema con faltar a clases._

_-Leon también se tomó unos días para venir aquí en lugar de estar trabajando, ¿no te parece eso un tanto extraño, Sherry?_

_La jovencita no supo muy bien qué responder, así que levantó los hombros y trató de no evidenciar su nerviosismo ante la penetrante mirada de su hermano mayor. _

_El timbre sonó una vez más, y Chris, ansioso por saber qué rayos estaban escondiendo sus hermanas, se levantó de mala gana a abrir la puerta._

_-¿Acaso hoy es el día de "visiten a los Redfield"? –se preguntó antes de abrir la puerta._

_Ahora quienes aparecieron ante él fueron Becky y su novio Billy. A Chris le caía especialmente bien ese sujeto. De poder elegir lo habría seleccionado para cuñado. El hombre tenía una formación militar, como la suya y era un tipo bastante ingenioso. En cierta forma lo consideraba como parte de su familia, pues la pequeña Rebecca Chambers era casi una hermana para él. Verlos alivió un poco su mal humor._

_-Déjame adivinar Becky, ¿Claire te avisó que llegaría hoy?_

_-Sí._

_-Veo que mi hermana tuvo tiempo de avisarle a media ciudad, menos a mí._

_-De hecho sí lo hizo –intervino Jill-, pero me pidió que no te dijera para que fuera una sorpresa._

_-No sé por qué temo que las sorpresas aun no terminan. Y sé que no me agradarán._

_No se había alejado ni un par de pasos cuando volvieron a tocar. Al abrir confirmó que esa sorpresa en particular no acababa de gustarle._

_-Carlos Oliveira… -musitó como saludo._

_-¿Qué hay Redfield? –replicó el hombre más joven con su tono de voz normalmente alegre._

_-Carlos pasa. ¡Qué gusto verte! –dijo Jill desde el interior. De inmediato el joven hombre de origen latino ingresó al departamento sorteando la figura de Chris, quien dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación mientras miraba hacia el techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de paciencia. La presencia de sus amigos en la casa junto con la de su hermana y su novio no era buena señal._

_Chris cerró la puerta mientras preguntó con un tono bastante irónico._

_-¿Esperaremos a alguien más o podemos comenzar la fiesta?_

_Claire sentía un hueco en el estómago, la hora de la verdad se acercaba, no tenía cómo evadirlo. Podía ver y enfrentarse a zombis, monstruos, seres humanos locos o lo que fuera, pero su hermano le estaba causando un profundo estrés._

_-Chris, relájate. Ya que estamos aquí reunidos, iré por más copas y haremos un brindis… Denme un par de minutos._

_-No Jill, no te molestes –interrumpió Claire de inmediato-. Yo iré por ellas._

_-¿Sabes dónde están?_

_-Sí, no tardo._

_Claire se puso de pie y Leon la siguió con la mirada. Deseó tanto ir con ella y alejarse del escrutinio de los allí presentes. _

_-¿Y bien Kennedy, qué tal te trata la vida en Washington? –interrogó Billy, intentando aligerar la tensión que era perfectamente perceptible en el ambiente._

_-Bien. Desde que la B.S.A.A. ha hecho un excelente trabajo en el desmantelamiento de laboratorios clandestinos que experimentaban con armas biológicas, las cosas han mejorado considerablemente._

_-¿Y la hija del Presidente sigue insistiendo contigo? –Preguntó Carlos-. Tengo mis contactos, mi amigo, y supe que desde que salvaste a Ashley Graham en España ella no te ha dejado en paz._

_-Pues a tus contactos les falta actualizarse. Ashley se ha casado y de hecho es madre de un pequeño._

_-Claro que estoy al tanto de su matrimonio, todo el país lo está. Pero estar casado es una cosa y otra muy diferente que sostengas un coqueteo o algo más con alguien…_

_La mirada que Chris y Leon le dirigieron a Carlos para nada fue cariñosa._

_-Ehm… y ¿qué tal ese mes en la playa? –intervino Rebecca intentando hacer lo mismo que su novio. _

_-Excelente. Claire y yo realmente disfrutamos de esas vacaciones._

_-No lo dudo –murmuró Billy con una sonrisa pícara mientras Becky le daba un codazo-, ¿qué?_

_-No ayudas, Coen…_

_-Aquí están las copas y la botella extra –un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Claire, quien añadió-. Y ahí está nuestro último invitado._

_-¿Ahora quien podrá ser?_

_A pesar de lo fastidiado que estaba, Chris se llevó una genuina y agradable sorpresa al ver ante sí a su viejo amigo Barry Burton._

_-¡Hermano! No sabes el gusto que me da tener a alguien de mi lado._

_-¿De qué hablas? _

_-Algo va a suceder aquí, y no será nada bueno, viejo._

_-Oh vamos Redfield. No empecemos con paranoias._

_-¿Y vas a dejar que salude a mi amigo o qué? –preguntó Jill con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho esperando que Barry entrase._

_-Mi preciosa Jill, qué alegría me da verte y a esa pequeña camada ahí dentro –dijo el enorme ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. mientras abrazaba a la mujer. Luego, giró su vista y se topó con Claire, a quien él había tomado un sincero cariño desde que la conociera siendo sólo una chiquilla, sorprendiéndose gratamente al encontrarla aun más bella que la última vez que se vieran-. Hey, pequeña, luces hermosa. Hacía años que no veía ese brillo en tus ojos…_

_Leon sonrió mientras veía cómo se ruborizaba su esposa. Sabía que las palabras de Barry eran más bien paternales, y le enorgulleció saberse el causante de ese brillo en la mirada de su mujer… _

_-Bien, ¿ahora sí podemos empezar? –interrogó Chris a punto de perder la paciencia._

_Claire supo que ya no debía posponer más lo inevitable. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones sin hacerlo muy evidente. Buscó la mirada de Leon y él asintió. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos y sonrieron. Ninguno de esos movimientos escapó de la mirada de Chris. Vio cada simple detalle y desde ese momento ejercitó su respiración para controlarse. Su hermana y Leon habían hecho algo…_

_-Primero, gracias por venir tan rápido –dijo Claire con la voz temblándole un poco. _

_-Y perdón por hacer extensa la invitación a última hora, pero no habíamos planeado esto –añadió Leon tranquilo, a comparación de Claire. _

_-El punto es… -musitó Chris entre dientes mientras contaba hasta cien para no perder la paciencia._

_-Bueno, Chris, prométeme que me dejarás terminar de explicarte…_

_-No prometeré nada Claire Redfield. Habla._

_Ella contuvo el aliento. Nombre y apellidos juntos, eso no estaba bien…_

_-Bueno… pues, veras… estos días extras del viaje los tomamos para ir a Washington pues necesitábamos arreglar algunas cosas, ya que… bueno, en México, en el último día, Leon y yo decidimos… casarnos._

_Un coro diciendo: "¿Qué?" Se dejó oír en sala. Sherry cerró los ojos y empezó a rezar para que Chris se controlara._

_-¿Lo hicieron? ¿Se casaron? –interrogó Becky a punto de shock._

_-No debieron –replicó Barry con un tono severo, pero no enfadado-. Es decir, el matrimonio no es ningún juego, no debieron tomarlo tan a la ligera._

_-Aunque requiere de mucha valentía amarrarse de por vida, ¿no Leon? –preguntó Carlos palmeando el hombro de el ex agente gubernamental._

_-No realmente… _

_Cuando Chris escuchó esas terribles palabras de labios de Claire, deseó torturar a Leon de la peor forma posible. No supo cómo o cuándo, pero de pronto se vio a si mismo asiendo al ex agente gubernamental de la camisa y estrellándolo contra la pared. Había tres fuertes hombres allí reunidos y no pudieron detenerlo. De haber tenido un arma en ese momento le habría disparado. Se había robado a su pequeña hermana. De un modo cuestionable la había convencido de cometer el mayor de los errores. Se habían casado en secreto como si tuvieran prisa u ocultaran algo… Ocultar… ¡Claro, eso era…!_

_-Maldito seas Kennedy, te atreviste a embarazarla para amarrarla a ti. Pero te advierto que esto…_

_-¿Qué? ¡No! Chris, no seas tonto, ¿cómo puedes pensar que estoy embarazada?_

_Leon podría zafarse. Estaba entrenado para cosas aun peores que ser sujetado por un grandulón. Podía defenderse y sabía que no perdería. Pero quien perdería sería su esposa. Claire no debía ver una pelea entre ellos, porque independientemente del resultado de la batalla, ella, la mujer que amaba, terminaría herida. Además, a pesar de este arranque de ira, Chris era su amigo. Cerró sus manos sobre las muñecas de Chris para aminorar el agarre, pero no hizo más._

_-¿Qué otro motivo tendrías para casarte así, sin más ni más, sin que yo, tu hermano y único familiar en el mundo, te entregara en el altar como corresponde? ¡Este desgraciado pretendía atarte! ¡Te consideré mi amigo, Kennedy! Ahora veo cuán ciego fui. Pero no te preocupes, hermanita, yo me haré cargo de tu hijo, no tienes por qué quedarte con este…_

_-Chris, suéltalo. ¡No estoy embarazada! No nos casamos porque tuviéramos qué hacerlo. Quisimos hacerlo. Y en verdad lamento que no hubieses estado allí, pero la razón por la que no pudimos esperar es porque lo amo, lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mí ser, y él me ama de la misma forma. _

_-¿Ah sí? –Interrogó mirando ahora a Leon directamente a los ojos- ¿Él te ama tanto y no dejó que tu familia estuviera presente en su boda? ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?_

_-Su amor por mí lo hizo renunciar a su empleo como Agente –Chris apartó la mirada de Leon y aflojó un poco el agarre. Miró a su hermana con sorpresa-. ¡Sí, lo que oyes! Él dejó de trabajar para el Presidente Graham para estar conmigo. Me ama Chris, me ama. Ni siquiera se está defendiendo a pesar de tu actitud, ahora suéltalo._

_Redfield miró a Leon, luego a Claire y otra vez a Leon. De pronto su ira y sus fuerzas se habían extinguido. Azotó al ahora esposo de su hermana contra la pared antes de soltarlo y alejarse de ese par. Se dejó caer en una silla y sin más comenzó a llorar. No pasó ni un segundo cuando escuchó que Jill, a un metro de él, sentada en uno de los sofás, lloraba también. Se puso de pie de inmediato para abrazar a su mujer. Ella no podía ni debía llorar, eso les haría daño a los bebés. Y detestaba ver a una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero la rabia volvió a hervir en su interior cuando vio a Carlos Oliveira de cuclillas frente a ella y consolándola. ¡Eso jamás!_

_El __patriarca__ de los Redfield no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrojarse con todo sobre Carlos y le propinarle un tremendo golpe en la quijada. En esa ocasión Barry y Billy reaccionaron a tiempo y detuvieron a Chris antes de que pudiera continuar con la golpiza. Jill se conmocionó tanto que de pronto las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza a través de sus bellos ojos azules y en algún momento, la emoción la sobrepasó, desmayándose en el instante sobre el sillón en el que previamente estuviera sentada. _

_El lugar se volvió un manicomio en cuestión de segundos. Chris se quitó de encima a sus amigos y corrió a sostener a su mujer. Becky también corrió hacia ella para revisarla. Billy siguió a su novia. Barry ayudó a colocarla cómodamente sobre el sillón, Sherry ayudó a Carlos, Claire seguía con Leon sin saber exactamente qué hacer; Rebecca dijo que ese desmayo no era normal y que había que llevarla de inmediato al hospital, y la comitiva salió a toda prisa con Barry encabezando al grupo abriendo puertas, Chris llevando en sus brazos a su esposa, Becky a su lado, Billy un poco más atrás. Claire presionaba la mano de Leon mientras Sherry sostenía a Carlos, quien aun sangraba por la boca._

_Todos iban en tensión en la camioneta de Billy. Él conducía y Barry iba como copiloto. Chris, Rebecca y la inconsciente Jill ocupaban la segunda fila de asientos, y finalmente Leon, Claire, Sherry y Carlos viajaban atrás. _

_De inmediato, por mandato de la doctora Chambers, el grupo fue admitido en el hospital entrando por la sección de Urgencias, pero a la zona de chequeo únicamente ingresaron Becky y Jill. _

_Chris simplemente perdió la noción de todo. Su mujer y sus bebés eran su mundo entero ahora. Era un tanto extraño ver a un fuerte hombre tan desmoralizado, pero en la mente de ex S.T.A.R.S. se repetía una y otra vez esa maldita escena en la que había visto a Jill lanzándose para abrazar a su mortal enemigo y luego atravesar un ventanal y caer cientos de metros. No había podido deshacerse de esos recuerdos, de esas imágenes que lo torturaron durante mucho tiempo. No quería perder nuevamente a la mujer que amaba. No quería perder a sus seres queridos de nuevo. _

_Claire veía a su hermano y deseaba tanto correr a abrazarlo, pero tenía miedo. Su hermano no la lastimaría físicamente, eso jamás, pero temía a las palabras que él le diría. ¿Y si no quería volver a verla en su vida? ¿Si la culpaba por el desmayo de Jill? No. ¡Chris era lo único que tenía en la vida! La calidez de una mano estrechando con fuerza la suya le recordó que no era así, ya no._

_-Ve con __él__ Claire –musitó su esposo en voz baja. _

_-Quiero… pero… y si…_

_-Eres una Redfield, preciosa. Los Redfield no se acobardan…_

_¡Cierto! Había visto monstruosidades desde la primera fila, y por supuesto que podía acercarse a su hermano y hablar con él…_

_-Yo estaré cerca, amor. Sólo ve. Te necesita._

_Y con esas palabras repitiéndolas en su cabeza, Claire caminó con lentitud acercándose hacia su único hermano. Dudó unos segundos sobre poner o no su mano sobre el hombro de él, pero ellos tenían un lazo imposible de romper, siempre lo había creído así y una discusión no lo cambiaría._

_-Ellos están bien, Jill es fuerte. Y mis sobrinos sé que son tan osados como tú…_

_Chris volteó a verla, y a Claire casi se le rompe el corazón ver que su hermano tenía lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Era la segunda vez en la vida que lo veía así, y ambas veces había sucedido por Jill._

_Su pequeña mano de pronto se vio envuelta por la tosca y aun así gentil de Chris. Él llevó la mano de su hermana a sus labios y la besó en el dorso._

_-Perdóname, Claire. Todo esto es mi culpa…_

_-No, no, no, Chris. Tú no tienes la culpa –replicó ella mientras se colocaba de cuclillas frente a él-. Y tienes razón, yo no debí ser tan impulsiva. Debí pensar…_

_-Mi __pequeña__ Claire. Ya no eres más mi pequeña –dijo con la voz cargada de melancolía a la vez que acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana-. Lo sabes, y yo siempre lo he sabido, pero es difícil de aceptar. Eres fuerte, valiente, y a diferencia de mí, siempre has sabido usar tu cerebro. De algún modo, supe que esto sucedería, pero no quería aceptarlo. Me resistí a la idea de saber que alguien más cuidaría de ti. Y Dios sabe que no he hecho un buen trabajo, pues te involucraste con Umbrella aun cuando traté de protegerte… Pero Leon…_

_-Leon es… mi alma gemela. Lo amo Chris. Lo amo más de lo que puedo explicar. Y lo mejor es que él me ama de la misma manera._

_-Eso también lo he sabido desde que lo conocí. Después de todo fue a él a quien le enviaste aquél correo cuando estabas atrapada en Rockford Island._

_-Supuse que él ya estaría en contacto contigo. Siempre he confiado en ti, hermano. El correo iba dirigido a Leon pero era para ti. Sabía que tú me rescatarías. Eres mi héroe._

_-¡Vaya héroe! Por mi enorme boca y mi maldita impulsividad estamos ahora aquí. Si a Jill o a los bebés les sucede algo yo no podría… No de nuevo, Claire._

_-No –ella se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y lo estrechó con fuerza. Él le respondió de la misma forma-. Nada malo sucederá…_

_-Gracias pequeña…_

_Antes de que Claire pudiese añadir algo más, un médico apareció en el pasillo._

_-¿Señor Redfield?_

_Chris se puso de pie de inmediato ayudando a su hermana a hacerlo. Pero buscó la pequeña y cálida mano de ella, sujetándola con fuerza._

_-Soy yo. ¿Mi esposa y mis hijos están bien?_

_-Así es. Aunque no es normal que sucedan desmayos en esta etapa del embarazo, la señora Redfield no muestra signos de anemia o algún otro factor que pudo provocar el desmayo. La monitorearemos un par de horas más, pero dado que no hay ninguna señal de alarma, será dada de alta al cabo de ese tiempo._

_La emoción que sintió Chris fue inmensa. No era un hombre fatalista, pero después de todo lo que había vivido, siempre estaba a la expectativa de que algo terrible sucediera. Esperaba a esa oscuridad acechando la inmensa luz que ahora lo rodeaba. Apretó la mano de su hermana y la miró. Ella sonreía, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que los ojos grises de Claire, del mismo color que los suyos, resplandecían. La luz de la que hablaba ahora también la invadía a ella…_

_-Si gusta seguirme, lo llevaré a verla, ahora mismo la doctora Chambers está con ella._

_-Por favor –respondió Chris._

_Abrazó a Claire brevemente antes de seguir al médico. Al pasar frente a Leon se detuvo un par de segundos._

_-Haces feliz a mi hermana, y eso es lo que cuenta. Pero aún no he terminado contigo, Kennedy. Hablaremos en cuanto vea a mi mujer y llegaremos a un acuerdo._

_Luego de decir lo anterior extendió su mano. Leon la estrechó mientras respondía._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, Chris._

_Debía darle el crédito a Leon, sostuvo su mirada sin parpadear y su voz fue segura y clara. Leon amaba a su hermana, de eso no había duda. Al final, eso era lo que contaba. Pero ellos le habían arrebatado un sueño; por suerte, todo podía arreglarse. Asintió antes de cortar el agarre de su cuñado y siguió rápidamente al médico._

_Claire caminó hacia Leon y lo abrazó. Él devolvió el gesto sintiendo cómo su linda esposa volvía sentirse relajada…_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

-En cierto modo, ahora me resulta gracioso pensar en esa escena. Pero en esos momentos yo no sabía qué hacer. El desmayo de Jill nos sorprendió a todos, y creo que las hormonas del embarazo de mi cuñada lo afectaron también a él… ¡Pero qué digo! Si tú tuviste más antojos que yo.

-Bueno, señora Kennedy, si tú no me hubieras asustado con tus desmayos, tal vez yo no hubiera tenido que consolarme con la comida...

Claire sonrió. Era cierto.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Las cosas con Chris pudieron arreglarse luego de que Leon y ella aceptaran una única condición por parte de él: casarse en una ceremonia religiosa o espiritual, eso no le interesaba demasiado al hermano mayor de Claire, siempre y cuando se le concediera su derecho universal siendo su único familiar varón en el mundo: entregarla al cuidado de su futuro esposo. Pero la boda tuvo que esperar algunos meses debido a las complicaciones que Jill tuvo para el alumbramiento y su recuperación pos-parto._

_La boda, los cinco bebés, sus amigos turnándose para cuidar a los pequeños mientras los padres de ellos bailaban unas cuantas veces en la recepción, la felicidad de Claire y la calidez que Leon irradiaba al mirarla eran los recuerdos que el matrimonio Kennedy atesoraban con mayor fuerza. Ése había sido el verdadero principio de su vida juntos y lo habían compartido con las personas que amaban._

_Luego de dos años de feliz matrimonio, Claire comenzó a sentirse mal un día, sin más ni más. Cierto que se había sentido exhausta desde hacia quince días, pero eso era perfectamente comprensible tomando en cuenta que debía arreglar muchos de los casos ahora que su trabajo estaba más centrado en la oficina. El cansancio vino acompañado de mareos. Los Kennedy no tenían planes inmediatos para tener familia, por ello tomaban sus debidas precauciones, así que Claire no comprendía qué podía estarle sucediendo._

_Hacía sus labores sin ningún problema. Iba a trabajar como de costumbre, pero cierto día, mientras caminaba hacia su oficina, un súbito mareo la asustó. Sintió que un extraño frío recorrió su espina dorsal y sus piernas temblaron un poco. No perdió la conciencia, y se dijo a sí misma que seguramente no se desmayaba por su terquedad. _

_Llegó a su oficina y suspiró aliviada. Al menos ya estaba a salvo allí y no pasaría la vergüenza de desmayarse en plena calle. Llevaba días sin comer adecuadamente, pero es que con tanto trabajo, alimentarse bien no era prioridad. Pensó que quizá le faltaban vitaminas o algo así en su dieta. Pediría una consulta con el médico de la Organización tan pronto tuviera un poco de tiempo libre. Pero ese tiempo no llegó y los mareos aumentaron. _

_Ella puso su mejor esfuerzo para que Leon no lo notara, pero falló miserablemente. En especial cuando él la encontró inconsciente en el piso de la cocina a los tres días de aquel primer malestar. _

_Leon regresó de trabajar. Estaba algo cansado, pero era viernes, y quizá a Claire le apetecía salir a cenar. Él no tenía ganas de hacer nada en la cocina, y sospechaba que ella estaría en las mismas. Ella llegaba antes que él a la casa, así que cuando cruzó el umbral la llamó. Al abrir la puerta Scottie, ese Husky Siberiano que adoptasen hacia unos años, siendo sólo un cachorro, y que ahora era un precioso perro con abundante pelaje, no corrió hacia él como era su costumbre, cosa que lo sorprendió. No recibió respuesta de su esposa, pero eso no lo alarmó. Quizá estaba dándose una ducha o viendo la televisión. Entonces no escuchó ni el agua ni otro sonido. Se dirigió a la sala suponiendo que ella seguramente estaba durmiendo, pero no estaba allí. Aguzó su oído y escuchó que había algo en la estufa, algo estaba hirviendo y Scottie lloriqueaba._

_Entró esperando ver a su preciosa mujer cocinando, pero en lugar de eso, la encontró tirada en el piso. Scottie estaba junto a ella lamiéndole la mano, como si quisiera hacer que despertara. Leon gritó su nombre y corrió hacia ella. Podría jurar que en ese momento su corazón dejó de latir. Era como vivir su peor pesadilla. Rápidamente buscó sus signos vitales y suspiró aliviado al encontrar su pulso, aunque éste estaba ligeramente acelerado. No tenía señales de daños físicos, así que se tranquilizó. _

_Cerró la llave de la estufa, y tomó en brazos a su esposa, para luego sentarse en el sofá y colocarla en su regazo. Subió las piernas de ella sobre el descansabrazos y del cajón de una de las mesas esquineras de la sala sacó una botella de alcohol, así que la abrió y la acercó a la nariz de ella. Scottie siguió las acciones de Leon desde cerca, pero sin estorbar. Como un leal protector esperaba ver que Claire reaccionara._

_Después de unos cuantos intentos, ella comenzó a fruncir el ceño al percibir el fuerte aroma penetrando sus fosas nasales. Estaba completamente desconcertada cuando abrió los ojos. Seguía mareada, pero de pronto no entendió qué hacía en brazos de su esposo._

_-¿Leon? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? _

_-Puedo preguntarte lo mismo, amor. Me diste un susto mortal. Llegué a casa y te encontré desmayada en la cocina. ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-No sé. Estaba cocinando, quería preparar la cena cuando me sentí muy cansada y todo me dio vueltas. Después, todo se puso negro._

_-¿Comiste algo?_

_-Sí, un sándwich… _

_-Pero eso fue en la mañana…_

_-Bueno, es que no tuve mucha hambre. Te juro que intenté comer algo, pero nada se me apeteció._

_-Claire, si estas enferma o te sientes mal, dímelo. Tú no eres tan especial con la comida._

_-Lo sé. Pero te aseguro que no estoy enferma, pienso que sólo es cosa de vitaminas y eso._

_-Pues llamemos a Rebecca y asegurémonos. _

_-No, no podemos molestarla. Regresó de su luna de miel hace dos días._

_-Bien, mañana te llevaré al consultorio del Doctor Forest. Iremos temprano y llegarás a tiempo a tu trabajo, suponiendo que el doctor te permita hacerlo._

_-Hey, no exageres, ¿sí? Es perfectamente normal que la gente se desmaye de vez en cuando. _

_-No, no lo es. Y no vas a convencer a nadie con ese débil argumento._

_-Bien, lo haremos a tu manera, ahora déjame terminar con la cena…_

_-No. Te quedarás aquí recostada diez minutos más y luego iremos a cenar fuera. No acepto negativas Claire._

_¡Cómo le molestaba que Leon se pusiera en ese papel mandón! A alguien a quien simplemente nunca le ha gustado seguir órdenes, eso de que le dijeran qué hacer le fastidiaba. Además, le había hablado en un tono tan frío, que sintió algo oprimiendo su pecho. Pero por alguna extraña razón, su enojo no desencadenó en un grito o una palabra altisonante. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso la fastidió más que haber explotado y de pronto los sollozos empezaron a salir de su garganta. _

_Sobra decir que Leon se sorprendió más que si hubiera visto al mismo Albert Wesker en persona. Claire nunca lloraba, y ahora, sin más, dejaba escapar ese caudal de llanto. Si algo no podía manejar era ver a una mujer llorando. De inmediato la acunó contra su pecho, y no hallando nada mejor qué decir, pidió perdón. _

_-Lo siento preciosa, en verdad lo siento. No quise sonar así, pero… -Claire no respondía, seguía llorando aferrada a su camisa, lo cual lo preocupó y lo puso aún más nervioso-. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga…?_

_-Sólo cállate y abrázame –respondió entre sollozos. _

_Bien, eso lo podía hacer y siguió las órdenes. De hecho era lo mejor que pudo pedirle. Quizá estaban presionándola demasiado en su trabajo y esa era la consecuencia. _

_Esa había sido la parte interesante: lo hipersensible que Claire se volvió. Ella jamás se ponía a lloraba, pero durante aquellos inolvidables días, sus grises orbes se llenaban de lágrimas incluso al ver un perrito abandonado en la calle, pensando en que Scottie pudo haber tenido ese cruel destino si no lo hubieran encontrado aquella vez en México abandonado en plena carretera._

_Claire maldijo una y otra vez al estrés. Él era el causante de sus malestares y la hacía rabiar el hecho de que con una película como el Titanic llorase a cántaros. Leon no sabía qué hacer. Si consolarla o llorar con ella también, pero antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta se encontró levantándose a las tres de la mañana asaltando el refrigerador en búsqueda de helado o algún otro postre en las penumbras de su cocina._

_La incertidumbre ante la "enfermedad" de Claire duró una semana más, pues el jefe de Claire le había pedido que para cubrir a una de sus compañeras, quien tenía incapacidad por una lesión mínima en la mano izquierda, doblara turno, así que la jornada laboral de Claire duraba quince horas. Leon no estuvo en lo absoluto conforme, pero Claire le prometió que sólo sería esa semana, y después, incluso pediría las vacaciones que le debían desde hacía años. _

_A la siguiente semana ella seguía con mareos y ahora en vez de náuseas vomitaba sin causa aparente. Incluso, en una ocasión, Leon la encontró desmayada en la tina. Él supuso que la elevada temperatura del agua le había provocado eso. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando tuvo que correr y atraparla antes de que ella se golpeara cuando su único esfuerzo había sido levantar el plato de la mesa. _

_Por ello sin ninguna excusa, Claire pidió el día libre y fue llevada por su esposo a la clínica en la que Becky trabajaba como directora para someterse a una exhaustiva revisión. Toda la mañana Claire fue introducida en aparatos y aguijoneada al solicitar muestras de sangre. Al medio día, desayunó con su esposo, y por la tarde, fueron a recoger los resultados. _

_Becky suspendió todas sus actividades para citarlos en su enorme y lujosa oficina. Esto alarmó un poco a los casi recién casados, pero con sus manos asidas estaban dispuestos a hacer frente a lo que viniera. _

_-Claire –dijo la Doctora Chambers cuando tuvo enfrente a su amiga-. ¿Tu periodo menstrual es regular?_

_-No, nunca lo ha sido. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con eso? –la palabra Cáncer golpeó la mente de Claire al pensar que podía tener algo malo en su aparato reproductor._

_-Malo no, pero me sorprende que ninguno de los dos sospeche de qué se trata tu "enfermedad" con semejantes malestares –respondió la mujer de enormes ojos verdes con una sonrisa._

_-Rebecca, antes que nada dime, ¿Claire está sana?_

_-Básicamente sí. Salvo una ligera anemia y que su nivel de glucosa está un poco debajo de la norma, ella está en perfecto estado. Pero debemos prestar atención a tu alimentación Claire, especialmente ahora. Las vitaminas fundamentales que deberás consumir son la__ A, E, B6, ácido fólico; Minerales: __Hierro, calcio, magnesio, yodo y..._

_-Becky, espera. Hablo por Leon y por mí al decir que no estoy entendiendo nada. _

_-¡Ay niños, parecen nuevos en esto! Claire y Leon Kennedy, me complace mucho informarles que en ocho meses estarán cargando a un precioso bebé en sus brazos. _

_Los Kennedy se quedaron boquiabiertos y se miraron uno al otro. La mano derecha de Claire que reposaba en el descansabrazos, viajó instintivamente hacia su vientre, esperando sentir algo que confirmara esa información, pero simplemente no podía entender qué sucedía, así que habló primero. _

_-¡Pero eso no puede ser!_

_-¿No tienen relaciones sexuales? –interrogó Rebecca con una sonrisa pícara._

_-¡Claro que sí! –replicó Leon ofendido-. Pero nos protegemos._

_-¿Cómo? _

_-Claire usa un parche anticonceptivo cada semana en periodos de seis meses, luego dejamos descansar tres meses en los cuales yo uso preservativo, y así sucesivamente._

_-Tres meses de descanso, ¿eh? ¿Saben que los parches retornan la fertilidad femenina a las seis semanas de la suspensión? Así que eso los deja con seis semanas de riesgo…_

_-Pero uso preservativos –reiteró él._

_-¿Y ahora mismo están en la fase de condones?_

_-Sí, estamos por terminar con esa etapa –respondió él._

_-¿Sabes cuál es el porcentaje de eficacia de los condones para prevenir embarazos?_

_-98% de eficacia usándolo en condiciones óptimas._

_-No discutiré tu habilidad o la de ella para colocarlo. Suponiendo que lo hayan hecho del modo correcto, aun queda ese 2% de probabilidad de quedar embarazada. ¡Felicidades! Ustedes son parte de ese 2%._

_Claire no podía ni hablar. Sentía su mano helada entre la de Leon, quien la asía con fuerza. _

_-Bien, creo que necesitan un par de minutos para digerir la noticia. Yo tengo que dar una ronda, así que los veré aquí en un rato. _

_Unos instantes de silencio fueron necesarios. Estaban férreamente conectados a través de sus manos, pero no salían del shock. Aun así, él la observó cuidadosamente mientras la mirada de ella parecía perdida. Sus facciones no estaban tensas, no parecía triste… _

_-Leon…_

_-Dime._

_El rostro de ella giró y él encontró que los ojos de su mujer habían cambiado. Claire era la persona más maternal que hubiera conocido y ese destello en sus grises orbes sólo podía indicar la felicidad que la noticia le causaba. Una sonrisa vacilaba en aparecer, pero a ella aun le preocupaba algo, así que se lo hizo saber._

_-¿Crees que estamos listos? Es decir, no lo esperábamos. No aun._

_-Sé cómo te sientes, pero creo que tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. Y en lo personal, pienso que lo estamos. Desde el principio sabías que nada me haría más feliz que tener una familia contigo._

_-Lo sé, pero no ahora… Leon, todo cambiará. Nosotros cambiaremos. _

_-Claro que cambiaremos, pero los cambios son buenos._

_-No, no estás entendiendo. Tal vez dejarás de verme como mujer y sólo seré la madre de tus hijos…_

_Él se movió de la silla y puso una rodilla en el piso colocándose frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos. _

_-¿De dónde sacas eso, preciosa? _

_-Tú sabes… todas lo dicen. Los esposos ya no son cariñosos con sus esposas una vez que llegan los niños._

_-¿Jill te ha dicho eso?_

_-No, creo que ella es la única excepción…_

_-Pues deberías escucharla, porque ella dio a luz a cinco bebés en un solo día. Y si para ella y Chris las cosas no cambiaron, ¿qué te hace pensar que para nosotros lo harán?_

_-Porque eso sucede… -dijo ella girando su rostro, buscando ver algo más que esos orbes azules de su esposo. _

_Pero él aferró el rostro de su mujer con ambas manos, y sin titubear dijo:_

_-Grábate esto: no hay un sólo día en el que no sienta deseo por ti. Todos los días me haces tocar el cielo, pero nunca quedo por completo satisfecho. Te deseo, y sobre todas las cosas te amo. Un hijo, este hijo, será el mejor de los obsequios que me darás, pero lo que me haces sentir cada día es único. Mi amor por ti es único._

_-¿Me querrás cuando suba quince kilos?_

_-Claire, te lo dije hace unos años en México. Ver cómo crece mi hijo dentro de ti será lo mejor que podría suceder. Además, eres tan bella que nada podría hacerte ver mal. De hecho, creo que tendré que cuidarte más, te ves hermosa embarazada, y cuando sea evidente sé que lucirás más que adorable…_

_-Leon Scott Kennedy, serás un padre excelente. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto? _

_-¿Bromeas? Quien tendrá que cuidar su peso seré yo, de pronto he subido cuatro kilos. Desde que… Espera… ¡Claro! Que estés embarazada explica por qué tengo repentinos deseos de comer helado y postres de forma compulsiva. Parece que los antojos me han tocado a mí…_

_-Y yo tengo los mareos y desmayos… eso no suena del todo justo, sabes._

_-Pues tenemos un mes de embarazados y yo ya subí cuatro kilos. Yo que tú no me quejaría tanto, señora Kennedy._

_-¿Todo listo? –Interrogó Becky desde la entrada- ¿Ya puedo felicitar a los futuros padres?_

_-¡Claro! –Respondió Leon-. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Becky…_

_-Oh, vamos. No agradezcas. Claire es mi mejor amiga y ahora seré tía. ¡Eso es genial! –Abrazó a la pareja para luego tocar delicadamente el vientre de Claire-. El próximo mes programaré el ultrasonido y veremos si, como Jill, tú también escondes a un equipo de baloncesto de bebés._

_-¿Crees que eso sea posible? –interrogó Leon sorprendido._

_-A juzgar por el prácticamente nulo abdomen de Claire, lo dudo. Si hubiese más de un Kennedy allí dentro, su vientre luciría más abultado. ¿Recuerdas cuánto aumentó Jill de peso en tan poco tiempo?_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo. A los dos meses ella parecía tener seis, pero se veía tan bonita._

_-Espera a que se te empiece a notar y verás las maravillas que el embarazo hará por ti. Tu piel y cabello mejorarán notablemente. Y hablando de eso, la dieta que deberás seguir no es muy complicada, pero debido a los ascos y mareos que has tenido recuerda que debes recuperar los alimentos perdidos. __Desayunarás: Un par de tostadas de pan integral, 40 gramos de queso…_

_Becky siguió, como toda una profesional, con sus indicaciones, pero Leon y Claire parecían flotar sobre las nubes ante el nuevo regalo que la vida les ofrecía._

_Al correr la voz, todos se alegraron al saber que los corderitos enamorados serían padres. El único inconforme con la noticia fue el jefe de Claire, quien cuando escuchó la buena nueva de los labios de Leon Kennedy, supo ya no podía tener a la mejor empleada trabajando dos jornadas. Hacía años había amenazado con despedirla si ella no tomaba vacaciones. En la actualidad le aterraba pensar que ella renunciara ahora que estaba embarazada, así que se vio en la obligación de reducir sus responsabilidades y horario. _

_Ciertamente el hermano Redfield era algo serio. Recordaba la boda de los Kennedy, la cual según tenía entendido sería la segunda, pues el par se había casado en secreto en una playa en México. Él había sido invitado por mera cortesía, pero allí conoció al hermano de la pelirroja y en definitiva, su físico y el tamaño de esos brazos no eran algo para olvidarse. También recordaba a la esposa de éste y si bien la recientemente madre de cinco bebés aun luchaba con un par de kilos que tenía de más, se veía espectacular. Pero sabía que Jill Redfield, conocida anteriormente como Jill Valentine, podía ser letal a pesar de esa adorable apariencia. _

_¡Y ni hablar de los Kennedy! Conocía la reputación de Leon Scott y sabía que las habilidades que el hombre tenía en armamento y estrategia eran insuperables. La misma Claire, pese que se había retirado del peligro, era conocida por su excelente puntería y condición física. _

_Sí, en definitiva esa familia era toda una joya, y él jamás se atrevería a poner a prueba la paciencia de alguno de ellos, así que no se alteró cuando Leon y Claire le pidieron amablemente la reducción de su jornada laboral ante las nuevas circunstancias. Accedió a las peticiones y deseo lo mejor para los nuevos padres. Después de todo, tenía grandes planes para Claire. Él pronto se retiraría, y quizá ella quisiera sacarle jugo a todos esos años de experiencia en la Organización._

_Esos meses fueron de ensueño para los futuros padres. La noticia se regó como pólvora entre los amigos cercanos, luego de que Chris, Jill y Sherry fueran informados. El mayor de los Redfield abrazó a su hermana con absoluta felicidad. Veía resplandecer a su preciosa Claire, lucía más hermosa que nunca, y eso siempre sería motivo de dicha para él. En seguida abrazó a su cuñado y lo felicitó por el nuevo integrante de su familia…_

_Fin de Flash back_

-Bueno, con todo y los sustos que pasamos, me has dado una de las alegrías más grandes de la vida. Tengo una hija hermosa, saludable y fuerte, como su madre…

-Y tan inteligente como su padre… Tiene dos años y ya nos ha hecho ver nuestra suerte varias veces… A ver cómo le harás para alejar a sus futuros pretendientes…

-Oh, ese no será ningún problema…

-Si tienes tanto éxito como con Sherry… -Leon frunció el ceño ante el tema que no le agradaba-. Espero que pueda venir a desayunar con nosotros…

-Ojalá venga sola…

-Leon, por el amor de Dios, en algún punto Chris y tú tendrán que aceptar la elección de Sherry.

-¿Tenemos? No veo por qué… Las cosas no deberían ser así… Claire, ¡él tiene mi edad! Lo que hace es un delito…

-Desde que Sherry es bastante mayorcita y esta perdidamente enamorada de Carlos, no veo dónde está el crimen. Además, su relación es estable, desde aquella vez en el hospital el romance inició…

_Flash back_

_Mientras Claire volvía a respirar en paz envuelta en el protector abrazo de su esposo, la voz de Sherry los devolvió a la realidad._

_-Bueno, ya que estamos en un hospital, buscaré alguna enfermera para ayudar a Carlos. El salvaje de mi hermano le ha dejado un buen moretón en la mejilla._

_Carlos tenía la misma edad que Leon, pero se veía mucho más joven que cualquiera de los ahí presentes. De hecho, quien lo viera con la joven Sherry pensaría que él sería de su edad o acaso un par de años más grande que la rubia, a pesar de los casi diez años de distancia que había entre ellos._

_-Nadie muere por un golpe como ese –musitó Leon._

_-Kennedy tiene razón, bonita. Créeme, soy un hombre hecho con buen material… no cabe duda que mis padres me hicieron con amor._

_Billy Coen, quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, rodó los ojos con cierta exasperación. Ese Oliveira era un Casanova, y lo reconocía, porque en sus tiempos él usaba esas mismas frases para impresionar a las mujeres._

_-Ya que no podemos averiguar cómo te hicieron, mejor te llevo con una enfermera. Aun tienes sangre en el labio._

_-Insisto en que no hay necesidad, pero la verdad es que no puedo resistir a unos ojitos tan hermosos, así que señorita Redfield, me pongo en sus manos._

_Claire conocía a Sherry, y sabía que muchos compañeros de la Universidad andaban tras ella. Pero le pareció adorable que su pequeña se sonrojara con las palabras de Carlos y hasta la voz se atorara en su garganta…_

_-Sí, bueno, como sea. Camina Oliveira._

_-A sus órdenes, mi Generala._

_Ambos caminaron por el pasillo en busca de una enfermera, sin sospechar que ese sería el inicio de algo que cambiaría su vida..._

_Fin de flash back_

-Amor, no quiero discutir contigo por eso –replicó Leon abrazando a su terca mujer para tranquilizar los ánimos, sólo que no pudo evitar comentar un hecho indiscutible-, pero ambos sabemos que Carlos Oliveira no es el hombre adecuado para ella. Si lo fuera, si sus intenciones fuesen serias, ¿por qué llevan un año viviendo juntos y no veo una sortija de compromiso en la mano de Sherry?

-Ellos llevan su propio ritmo, y es perfectamente comprensible que quiera conocerse de todas las formas posibles antes de lanzarse al siguiente paso…

-Sigues sin convencerme… Pero en fin, sé que tengo que tolerarlo…

-Respetarlo…

-Como sea. Cambiando de tema, ya que el resto de la familia vendrá en un rato, ¿qué te parece si nos apuramos y recogemos desorden que dejamos allá abajo? Me parece que no le divertirá a tu hermano encontrar ciertos objetos que te quité anoche…

-No, no creo que lo disfrute –respondió ella poniéndose de pie y tomando la pequeña bata de seda que descansaba sobre el enorme cofre de madera que estaba al pie de su cama, al colocársela, la anudó con presteza mientras añadía-. Pero estamos en deuda con él. Hacía meses que no teníamos sesiones como las de este par de días.

-Lo sé. Trataré de recompensárselo alguna vez. Quizá el próximo fin de semana podamos cuidar nosotros a los niños, Maddi estará muy contenta de tener a sus primos aquí –dijo él mientras se ponía sus bóxers.

-Sería genial.

-Pero ya que aun tenemos tiempo, un baño de tina compartido resultaría muy gratificante…

Al decir lo anterior, Leon la jaló del brazo haciendo que ella tropezara, dándole a él la oportunidad de sostenerla pegándola a su pecho.

-¡Dios! ¡Quién te viera caminando por la calle no pensaría que en vez de un serio padre de familia, eres un adicto al sexo!

-Hey, corrija eso, señora Kennedy, porque soy adicto a usted, no al sexo por sí mismo.

-¿Ah no? ¿O sea que únicamente nos meteremos en la tina con la sola intención de bañarnos?

-Bueno, eres adictiva, mujer. Y parte de esa adicción tiene que ver con el hecho de que hacemos el amor de mil formas diferentes, y nada tiene que ver con la posiciones. Cada entrega tuya es diferente y eso me tiene atado a ti.

Claire sonrió, mientras le daba un juguetón golpe con el puño en el hombro…

-Tienes suerte de poseer la habilidad de decir lo correcto en el momento correcto –apenas acabó de decir lo anterior, Leon la cargó al estilo nupcial llevándola hacia el baño. En lo que se llenaba la tina, ellos podrían mantenerse ocupados.

-Sé que una de las cosas que más te gustan de mí son mis labios, y lo que puedo hacer con ellos…

-¡El ego Kennedy atacando de nuevo! –respondió la pelirroja mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿A quién quieres engañar preciosa? Tengo motivos para creerlo, con esos gemidos y gritos que das cada vez que te hago el amor me dejas saber lo que te gusta y lo bueno que soy en la tarea.

-¿Sabes qué, Kennedy? Usa esa boca tuya para otras cosas… -y sin darle un segundo de tregua, Claire lo silenció como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

-¿Ya tienes el resultado de la autopsia de Miller?

-Aun está en la morgue, y aunque reunimos a nuestros mejores forenses, no pueden explicar su deceso… Es decir, no murió por esas heridas en su cuerpo, aunque éstas hubieran causado la muerte de cualquier persona en cuestión de minutos…

-Me recuerda los ataques de zombis que empezaron a finales de los noventa…

-A mí también, pero si Miller hubiese sido infectada, ambos sabemos que ya se hubiese levantado… De todas formas, es conveniente mantener alejado el cadáver…

-¿Paranoia?

-Me gusta llamarlo precaución… Ahora, empecemos por localizar a los sospechosos… ¿Tienes la tarjeta? Buscaré en la base de datos…

-Sí, su nombre es Leon S. Kennedy y vive en New York…

Al ingresar el nombre en la computadora, la base de datos arrojó datos sorprendentes del historial del hombre en cuestión…

-¡Vaya! Trabajó directamente para el ex presidente Graham y es un co-fundador de la B.S.A.A.

-¿Eso le resta sospecha?

-No, pero tenemos que andarnos con cuidado con este tipo… Además, según sus datos más recientes, es padre de familia y trabaja aun contra el bioterrorismo en la Alianza…

-Bien, comuniquémonos y acabemos con esto lo antes posible…

**FIN…**

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS!!!!**

**Me da penita aparecerme con el epílogo después de tanto tiempo, y lo peor es que ya estaba prácticamente listo para ser subido… pero… ah… Amigos míos de : ¡ME DECLARO TOTALMENTE ENAMORADA!**

**Hubo muchos cambios en los últimos meses en mi vida, algunos non gratos, pero el amor tocó a mi puerta en el momento menos esperado en el hombre también menos esperado, jejeje… Solía ser mi amigo… y ahora sigue siéndolo pero con muchas otras ventajas…**

**Bueno, pues me despido por un tiempo de la lista de Resident Evil en español, aunque, con este vicio que Dios me dio por escribir, quién sabe cuánto pueda alejarme, ¡¡Jajaja!! De todas formas, la continuación de este fic, sin nombre aun, está en proceso.**

**Finalmente, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews del último capítulo a:**

**YAMI WESKER**

**Menthis Isis Gea**

**Omiku Chan**

**Lady Allouette**

**Fairy-Li**

**LeonKennedy xD**

**Mademoiselle Rouge**

**Gozatela**

**Claire01**

**Creo que no se me olvidó nadie, pero si fue así, please, mil disculpas, y por fa MÁS FICS DE LEON Y CLAIRE, POR FA, POR FA…!!!**

**CUÍDENSE MUCHO, MUCHA BUENA VIBRA Y SEGUIMOS EN CONTACTO.**

**PILY-CHAN**


End file.
